Llamado del amor
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en los cuentos de hadas se invirtieran los papeles? ¿Si las brujas fueran tras los príncipes y no tras las princesas? ¿Si las princesas tuvieran que salvarlos a ellos? Las princesas Alice, Bella y Rose, cambian los abanicos, por espadas, las zapatillas, por botas y los carruajes, por caballo. Para rescatar a sus amores. Jalice, Rosemmett, EdwardBella
1. Prologo

PROLOGO.

La hechicera las miraba con los ojos encendidos en furia. Mas ellas solo miraban a sus príncipes, que yacían tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes.

Bella sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, de pura rabia, al ver como María atacaba a Edward y lo lanzaba contra la pared, con magia. Ella nunca creyó en la existencia de la magia, hasta que conoció a la hechicera que tenía enfrente.

Alice si creía en la magia, pero jamás en la vida había visto sus efectos. Y nunca pensó que conocería ese mundo, del que solo su nana le había hablado, en estas circunstancias. Ni tampoco pensó que una hechicera despechada, usaría los poderes sobre su esposo. Nunca pensó ver a ese hombre que tanto amaba y que parecía tan fuerte, valiente e invencible, sometido por los poderes de una bruja.

La única que conocía esto, era Rosalie. Ella misma había conocido el bosque en el que ahora se encontraban desde su infancia. Jasper también lo había conocido, pero él ya no pudo entrar cuando dejo de ser un niño. Jasper y Rosalie, conocían de sobra los efectos de la magia. Por eso Rosalie fue la que las guió por esta travesía.

Y ahora las tres iban a morir. No había forma de que ellas, se pudieran enfrentar solas ante esa hechicera tan poderosa.

Pero si morían, morirían luchando.

Durante un momento, en el que intentaron hacerse a la idea. Algo paso por la mente de Rosalie, algo recordó de pronto, algo que cambio todo.

* * *

_**Bievenid s a mi primera locura larga. jejeje XD**_

_**Es un cuento de hadas un poco disparatado.**_

_**Es que me canse de la tipica princesa en apuros, ahora sera al reves.**_

_**Les dejo el prologo, esta pequeñito. Espero poder darles el primer capitulo pronto.**_

_**Besos eternos.**_

_**Babai**_

_**Klau :D**_


	2. Capitulo 1 Un día como cualquier otro

**Hola ¿que tal...?**

**Aquí**** les dejo el primer capi. **

**Disfrútenlo****!**

**Klau :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama se la debo a mi cabecita loca :D

* * *

CAPITULO 1

UN DÍA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO

El sol apareció por el este del reino de Gardenia, colándose entre las cortinas de las diferentes alcobas en el palacio. Iluminando así los aposentos de los príncipes y los reyes y llevándose con su luz el sueño de todos los habitantes del palacio.

La princesa Isabella abrió sus ojos lentamente, ante la luz y se incorporó en la cama tallándose los ojos y estirando los brazos. El príncipe Edward ya se hallaba en pie, como de costumbre.

Isabella sonrió a su marido y este le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido. Cuanto le agradaba ver a Bella despertarse cada mañana, con ese aspecto de dormida y confusa. La hacía ver muy inocente. Como cuando era una niña.

Pensar que parecía haber sido ayer cuando corrían por los jardines de los palacios, empujándose y riendo. Pensar que parecía ayer cuando era una niña que compartían su amistad y su amor por la vida.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que se enamoraría de ella? Nadie.

Había pasado una temporada de cinco años, desde que ella tenía doce y era su mejor amiga y cómplice, sin verse. Por diferentes razones, esas visitas al reino de Celosía, donde la princesa vivía, habían dejado de realizarse.

Cinco años después, se hizo una fiesta aristocrática, entre varios reinos para hacerse conocer a los diferentes príncipes y princesas en edad casadera, y cuál sería la sorpresa de Edward cuando al acercarse a la bellísima heredera de cabellos castaños, que se encontraría con quien fue su más cercana amiga de la infancia.

En ese momento ya no era la niña que correteaba con él por los jardines del palacio. Sino una mujer, una bella mujer, que además de su belleza, tenía un alma muy noble y un espíritu muy libre.

Y fue amor a primera vista. Fue como si nunca la hubiera visto, como si jamás la hubiera conocido. Porque en ese momento lo único que vio fue a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Y aunque tener a esa mujer tan bella y tan noble a su lado, era algo que él adoraba y no podía dejar de mirarla como su mujer y quedar prendado de su amor. Nunca iba a olvidar a esa niña que jugaba con él en su infancia.

Por eso le encantaba verla al despertarse. Por un momento tenía un atisbo de aquella niña que solía caerse de los manzanos al trepar y tropezarse hasta con sus propios pies al correr.

— Buenos días, esposa mía— le dijo cuando vio que ya se había desperezado lo suficiente y le prestaba atención. Ella sonrió y, tras levantarse de la cama, respondió:

— Buenos días, esposo—dijo ella con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a una pequeña tina de porcelana en la que se encontraba el agua con la que se limpiaba el rostro cada mañana— ¿Has descansado bien?

— Si, amor mío, he descansado mejor que nunca— Ni bien escucho estas palabras, la princesa sintió unos brazos fuertes cerrándose en torno a su cintura con delicadeza y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su amor—. ¿Y vos? ¿Has dormido bien?

— Si, he descansado excelentemente.

Era maravilloso que conforme pasaba el tiempo, su amor cada vez era más fuerte. Muchos pensarían que el tiempo debilitaba el amor. Pero para ellos, el amor era tan fuerte que el tiempo lo único que hacía era engrandecerlo.

Tras un beso, Edward salió de la alcoba viendo venir a Ángela, la doncella de su esposa por el pasillo.

— Buenos días Ángela, mi esposa ya esta despierta.

— Buenos días, Alteza—contestó ella respetuosamente—. Enseguida la asisto.

Y dicho esto, la doncella toco la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que Edward se retiraba al comedor.

— Adelante— se escucho la voz de la princesa.

Ángela entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— Buenos días, Alteza—saludo Ángela con una inclinación.

— Vamos, Ángela, te he dicho que no me trates de Alteza.

— De acuerdo— la doncella sonrió— ¿Cómo has pasado la noche, Bella?

— De maravilla— sonrió la princesa.

— Que bueno.

Ángela era dos años menor que Bella. Desde siempre, Bella y ella fueron muy unidas. Tanto en los momentos alegres como en los de crisis. Bella y Ángela compartieron casi toda una vida juntas, lo que las hizo amigas muy intimas. A pesar de la diferencia social y de edad.

— Y ¿estás feliz? —preguntó Ángela, acercándose su ama que ya estaba sentada en el tocador.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Bella confundida.

— ¿Cómo por qué? Pues hoy llegan Alice y su esposo, el príncipe Jasper.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, se me había olvidado que día era— rio Bella. —. Por supuesto que estoy feliz, extraño mucho a mi hermanita.

Alice era la hermana de Bella. La princesa Alice, tenía un cuerpo menudo y unas facciones muy finas, enmarcadas por su cabello negro como la noche. A diferencia de su hermana, que tenía un cabello castaño, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sin embargo se parecían en la piel blanca y en los ojos color café. Solo con una pequeña diferencia de tono, ya que la piel de Alice era más clara que la de Bella. Los ojos de la princesa Isabella eran de color café chocolate y los Alice eran más cercanos al negro que al café.

Bella al recordar que su hermana iba a llegar de visita ese día, sonrió aun más. Ya extrañaba a la hiperactiva Alice.

Con la idea de ver a su hermanita, Bella siguió dejando que la arreglaran antes de bajar a desayunar.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

En el lejano reino de Geranio, una princesita estaba despertando entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, que se veía muy sonriente. Alice abrió los ojos un tanto adormilada y con un bostezo se intento incorporar, pero los brazos de su marido la aprisionaron y le impidieron moverse un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

Ella sonrió ante esto y volteó para mirarle. Sus ojos oscuros, se encontraron con los azules del príncipe que sonreía con picardía. La princesa se mordió el labio sonriendo. Intento soltarse de su abrazo pero no lo logro.

— Buenos días, amor mío—dijo el príncipe tras los fallidos intentos de su esposa de soltarse.

— Buenos días—contesto ella con su voz soprano— ¿Por qué presiento que tramas algo, esposo mío?

— No lo sé, yo no tramo nada— contestó él con una fingida inocencia.

— Por supuesto— respondió en tono sarcástico—. ¿Me soltarías?

— No quisiera, pero tendré que hacerlo. No quiero que lleguemos tarde.

— ¿Llegar tarde? ¿A dónde? —preguntó completamente confusa.

— Aun no te lo diré— dijo él y tras plantar un beso en la coronilla de su mujer, se levanto del lecho. Fue entonces cuando ella vio que ya estaba vestido. Hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

— Es una sorpresa— dijo él antes de salir.

Vaya, con lo que le gustaban las sorpresas. Pero cuando él hacia algo así, no había forma de hacerle decir lo que era antes de que pasara. Eso era algo que a Alice le molestaba mucho, pero no había manera de adelantarlo.

Así que se levanto de la cama y fue a lavarse la cara.

Unos momentos más tarde. Alice bajo al desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa, en la que, extrañamente, solo se encontraba Jasper.

Seguía más que intrigada, puesto que, además de la sorpresa de Jasper, su doncella, Jessica, le dio un vestido de viaje. Esto era demasiado extraño.

Se sentó a la mesa y sonrío a su marido.

Desayunaron completamente en silencio. Alice le lanzaba miradas acusadoras de repente a Jasper. Hasta que este se levantó con la misma mirada picara y se acerco a ella. Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó y se levantó de la mesa.

Siguió a su esposo hasta la entrada del palacio, totalmente confundida. Cuando vio el carruaje enfrente de la puerta, se sintió peor de confundida. Y más aun cuando vio las maletas y todo lo que parecía indicar un viaje largo.

Cuando su marido la subió al carruaje y él se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, después de que el carruaje arrancara, su paciencia llego al límite.

— De acuerdo, ¿A dónde me llevas?

— A ningún lado en especial—dijo inocentemente

— No te creo, dime

— No

Alice se enfurruño a su lado y no pronunció palabra. A Jasper ese gesto le hacía tremenda gracia. Porque realmente parecía una niña.

Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Alice misma averiguaría a donde iban, así que ¿Para qué arruinar la sorpresa?

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Más tarde, en el reino de Gardenia. Rosalie se despertó y se encontró con que estaba sola en su alcoba. Su esposo se había ido.

Sonrió al ver el sol. Siempre entraba por su habitación directo a su lecho. Bañándola en luz y calor. Eso le gustaba.

Se levanto llena de energía, la luz solar siempre le causaba ese efecto. Y camino directamente a la tina de agua para lavarse la cara.

Enseguida salió al balcón, para seguir llenándose de la maravillosa luz solar.

Escucho el sonido de unos puños tocando a la puerta, y como reflejo dijo:

— Adelante

— Buenos días, Alteza.

— Buenos días Kate— sonrió a su doncella.

— Como ha amanecido el día de hoy.

— Estupendamente—dijo Rosalie encaminándose al tocador—, el sol llego directo a mi lecho.

— Que gusto.

— ¿Aproximadamente a qué hora llegara mi hermano? —preguntó Rosalie, sentándose para que le cepillaran el cabello.

— Según sé, arribaran casi al atardecer. Han emprendido el viaje a primera hora de la mañana.

— Si— suspiro la princesa.

Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper, y ahora que vivía en el reino de gardenia, tenía al menos dos meses sin ver a su hermano. Desde su ceremonia de casamiento con la princesa Alice.

Pero de cualquier modo era muy feliz, al lado de Emmett.

Ellos se habían conocido en el mismo baile en el que Edward y Bella se reencontraron. Pero el asunto de ella y Emmett había sido diferente.

Rosalie rememoro con la mente perdida mientras su doncella le cepillaba el cabello y la maquillaba.

—_Señorita, me concede este baile— se había acercado Emmett._

— _Por supuesto— respondió ella tomando su mano y levantándose. Para dirigirse al centro de la pista de baile._

_Comenzaron por las inclinaciones típicas del minué, y tomaron sus manos para dar un giro. Y en una de las inclinaciones, algo fallo en el calzado de ella, que el tacón se rompió y ella perdió el equilibrio. De no ser por los brazos del robusto príncipe habría caído de golpe al suelo._

_Él le acompaño hasta los asientos, y ella, se encontraba roja de vergüenza._

_Se sentó sin decir una palabra, y el heredero se sentó a su lado. Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Ella se sentía la mujer más ridícula del mundo. Cuando el comento:_

— _¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres para no matarse con eso? —refiriéndose a los tacones._

_Ella rió ante el comentario. Y le mostro una sonrisa radiante de la que el príncipe quedo prendado._

_Los siguientes meses fueron de continuas visitas e invitaciones por parte del heredero de Gardenia a la princesa de Geranio. _

Más tarde se reunió en el comedor con su marido, su cuñado, su concuña y sus suegros. Los hombres estaban completamente entretenidos en una plática de la economía entre los reinos, y si se hallaba en mayor auge, o el siglo anterior había sido mayor.

Rosalie, Isabella y la reina Esme por su parte se sumergieron en una animada charla sobre colores y telas de los vestidos, además de bordados.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— ¿Gardenia? —dijo Alice al reconocer el paisaje del reino al que iban llegando. Inconfundible por el perfume a gardenia que había en el aire, ya que el cultivo de dicha planta era muy simbólico en el reino. — ¿Venimos a Gardenia?

— Si— contesto Jasper con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Voy a ver a Bella? — pregunto entusiasmada la muchachita.

— Si— contesto el rubio príncipe.

— Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias— dijo ella sonriendo. Contuvo las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, dado lo estrecho del carruaje y lo poco apropiado que se habría visto.

— Que gusto, hace mucho que no la veo— sonrió Alice para sí.

— Hace dos meses, Alice— dijo el príncipe.

— Pues me parece mucho— retruco ella. El rubio rió y ella se unió a sus risas.

El sol se estaba poniendo por el poniente, pintando de rosas y anaranjados el cielo, cuando el carruaje arribó al palacio. El príncipe Jasper y la princesa Alice bajaron del carruaje y fueron conducidos hasta el salón principal, donde aguardaban las princesas Isabella y Rosalie, los príncipes Emmett y Edward y los reyes Carlisle y Esme.

— Sus Majestades, he aquí el Príncipe Jasper del honorable reino de Geranio, y su esposa la Princesa Alice del reino de Celosía— anunció el mensajero real.

En el salón entró la princesa del brazo del príncipe, y saludaron ambos a la vez con una reverencia.

— Sus Majestades— dijeron al unísono.

— Que dicha nos ocasiona su visita, se les ha echado de menos—dijo la reina Esme. Siempre le agradaba recibir visitas en su palacio, pero ahora la hacían más feliz, puesto que ambas visitas representaban dicha para sus nueras, a quienes veía como hijas.

— Muchas gracias, Majestad. También se les echa de menos en Geranio— afirmo Jasper. Alice sonreía y tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos. Miraba a su hermana, que se hallaba a unos metros de ella.

— Bien, supongo que han de estar cansado por el viaje— dijo la reina Esme. Alice tuvo que contenerse para no sacar un puchero. Su había algo que no sentía en ese momento, era cansancio, ella deseaba quedarse para poder hablar con su hermana. ¡Tenían tantas cosas que platicar! Esme busco con la mirada a la doncella que se encontraba unos metros atrás —. Tanya, por favor, guía a nuestros huéspedes a su alcoba. Nos reuniremos para cenar en hora y media, si están de acuerdo.

Los invitados asintieron con respeto. Alice le dirigió una significativa mirada a su hermana. Una mirada que decía "Te voy a buscar en un momento más" Bella lo capto al vuelo y comprendió que debería ir a su alcoba y pronto.

— Por aquí, Altezas, por favor— indicó Tanya y Alice la siguió aferrada al brazo de su esposo, mientras la mirada que le dedico a Bella abandonaba su rostro.

Bella volvió a sentarse, al tiempo que el resto de los que estaban en el gran salón. En sus delicadas manos tomo nuevamente su libro y siguió leyendo.

Por los pasillos del castillo, Jasper y Alice seguían a Tanya. Una joven de cabello rubio rojizo, muy respetada y querida en el palacio.

— ¿Cómo has estado Tanya? —pregunto Alice, tratando de romper el silencio. Como la molestaba que no hubiera un solo ruido.

— Muy bien, Alteza. Gracias por la pregunta— afirmo la doncella con una sonrisa. Mas esa solo era la fachada, la realidad es que la doncella no se encontraba muy bien. Unas semanas atrás había fallecido su hermana Irina, y eso la había afectado. Aunque lo disimulaba perfectamente, ya que no había afectado en sus tareas, ella estaba destrozada por dentro. Irina había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad que le dio al picarse con unas pinzas oxidadas mientras ayudaba a podar el jardín.

— ¿Confío en que tú, o Irina me asistirán durante mi estancia en Gardenia?— pregunto Alice, que no sabía del acontecimiento. Tanya, al escuchar nombrarse a su hermana como si aun estuviese viva fue como si la perdida fuera reciente.

Tanya hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Y tras tragar para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, contestó:

— Si su Alteza lo desea, la asistiré. No puede ser Irina, ya que lamentablemente ella ya no se encuentra en esta tierra— afirmo Tanya conteniendo la amargura.

— Lo siento mucho, Tanya— dijo Alice preocupada.

— No tiene de que, Alteza. No es correcto que le comente esto— respondió con respeto la pelirroja. No era correcto agobiar con sus problemas a la princesa.

En eso llegaron a una puerta, que Tanya abrió:

— He aquí sus aposentos, sus Altezas— dijo inclinando la cabeza para dejarles paso.

— Muchas gracias Tanya—dijo la pequeña princesa pasando a su lado—. ¿Cuál es la recamara de Isabella? — pregunto bajito.

— Es la que esta contigua a la suya, Alteza, la de la derecha — dijo Tanya también bajito.

— Gracias Tanya— susurro Alice.

Tanya cerró la puerta y se retiró.

— ¿Ya vas a ir a molestar a Bella? —pregunto el muchacho en cuanto Alice se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¡Gracias! — estallo Alice, dejando salir toda la emoción que contenía desde que se dio cuenta de a dónde iban. Corrió hasta el lecho, donde se hallaba sentado el muchacho y se abalanzo sobre él, ya sin importarle lo apropiado o inapropiado. Al final de cuentas, estaban en privado.

— De nada hermosa— dijo el acariciando el negro cabello, largo hasta la cintura y completamente liso—. No dejabas de decir que querías verla. Además también quería ver a mi hermana.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Bella cerró su libro al pasar media hora de que se retiraran su hermana y su cuñado. Se levantó y dijo:

— Me retirare a mis aposentos para prepararme para cenar.

— Nosotros también deberíamos ir— dijo Carlisle y su esposa asintió. Edward levantó la vista del libro, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de significado a su esposa, preguntándole con los ojos si la acompañaba. Ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Edward poso la mirada de vuelta en su libro.

— En un momento más, también yo me retiraré— dijo Edward.

Bella camino por el castillo con un paso más veloz del acostumbrado. Tardo en notar que su concuña, Rosalie, la seguía.

— Bella— dijo la rubia princesa.

— ¿Si, Rose? — pregunto la de ojos chocolate.

— Que bueno tener a Alice aquí, ¿no crees? Hace falta.

— Lo sé—contesto Isabella con una sonrisa. Su hermana era su más intima confidente. Además era una chica muy extrovertida e independiente. Lo cual llevaba a Isabella a preguntarse, como le estaría sentando el matrimonio. Esa vivacidad la llevaba a cometer muchas locuras de pequeña. Pero era tan sagaz que siempre salía bien librada. Preveía todo de una manera que hacían pensar, que podía ver el futuro. Por otra parte esa misma energía hacia que ella y Rosalie se llevaran de lo mejor. Pues Rosalie era una persona también muy libre e independiente.

Bella llego a su alcoba y se despidió de Rosalie. Ni bien apenas hubo entrado, cinco minutos después se escucho el sonido esperado en su puerta.

— Adelante— dijo Bella al oír los golpes en la madera.

— ¡Bella! — dijo Alice a manera de saludo.

— Alice— respondió ella. Su corazón dio un brinco.

Alice corrió por la recamara y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana. Bella la abrazo con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

— No has cambiado nada— se rio Isabella, tras ver esa acción tan familiar, muy típica en Alice. La princesa de cabello negro rio con ella.

— No—dijo la princesita sentándose en un sillón grande a la vez que su hermana. Sonrió.

— Que gusto que estés aquí. Te he extrañado mucho.

— Y yo a ti, y yo a ti—dijo Alice con un toque impaciente en su tono. Bella río. Alice era muy cariñosa, pero demasiadas demostraciones sentimentalistas la sacaban de quicio.

— y cuéntame ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué te parece el matrimonio? —Preguntó Isabella—. Tu esposo se ve muy agradable. ¿Qué tal se llevan?

— Bella, basta. Me vas a liar con tantas preguntas—rio Alice. —. Me encanta. Mi matrimonio es maravilloso. Jasper es todo un caballero. Además me da mi libertad. Y siempre anda secundándome— Alice sonrió nuevamente. Su esposo era lo que ella siempre soñó.

— Entonces todo marcha bien, ¿no?

— Todo va viento en popa— afirmo Alice con una sonrisa.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Una hora después, ambas princesas, bajaron al gran comedor para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

Fue una cena tranquila. Una cena de lo más normal en un reino que se hallaba inmerso una época de gran tranquilidad. Disfrutaron la deliciosa comida y el exquisito vino mientras hablaban de cosas de la vida cotidiana.

Al terminar todos se retiraron a sus aposentos a descansar.

Jasper envolvió en sus brazos a su amada Alice y ella se recostó en su pecho.

Edward leyó un libro recostado en su lecho, con su esposa escuchándolo atentamente. Cuando dejo de leer la encontró entregada al sueño profundo.

Rosalie y Emmett no durmieron hasta llegada la madrugada. ¿Por qué? Porque se amaban tan apasionadamente que no podían evitar, cada noche, entregarse el uno al otro. Amándose, con cada una de sus células. Hasta que el sueño los arrastraba.

Así cayó la noche en el palacio. Y todo se quedo sumido en la apacible oscuridad y el más profundo y pacifico silencio.

Pero muy lejos de ese palacio donde ahora reinaba la paz…

Una risa que helaba los huesos rasgo el aire. Una mujer despechada sonreía con malicia. Un plan perfecto e infalible se ponía en marcha.

Un huracán llegaría a sacudir la vida apacible de las princesas y los príncipes que en ese momento descansaban pacíficamente, sin sospechar nada. Una tormenta que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Que cambiaria el sentido de la existencia hasta ahora.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**todo parece marchar bien. :D**

**la que les espera a los pobres jejeje XD**

**Review?**

**Gracias :D**

**Klau.**


	3. Capitulo 2 Todo cambia de repente

_**Aqui os dejo el Capitulo 2 :D**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es gracias a mi cabecita loca.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

TODO CAMBIA DE PRONTO

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno. Alice, Rosalie y Bella se escabulleron de sus respectivos consortes para dar un paseo por el jardín y poder platicar de lo que querían a solas.

Al mismo tiempo los príncipes no podían estar más que agradecidos, pues igual querían platicar muchas cosas.

Poco conocían a Jasper, Emmett y Edward, pero igual, la cercanía de reinos y ahora la cercanía de lazos familiares, los llevaba a querer conocerse más.

Mientras las princesas paseaban por el jardín, ellos fueron a la biblioteca a charlar más tranquilamente.

— — ¿Cómo has estado, Jasper? —comenzó Emmett.

— Bien—dijo él—. No podría estar mejor

— ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

— Mucho, muy bien— Jasper comenzó a sentirse incomodo—. Si van a decir algo díganlo ya—dijo con una sonrisa ocultando su nerviosismo.

— Bueno— Edward tomo el mando de la conversación—. Ya sabes, Alice es la hermana de mi esposa, vos sois el hermano de mi cuñada, y el esposo de mi otra cuñada. Y… bueno… vuestro matrimonio fue arreglado…

— Ahora comprendo— dijo Jasper echando la cabeza para atrás. El matrimonio entre él y Alice había sido arreglado, eso lo sabían todos. Lo que nadie sabía es que ellos ya se conocían desde antes—. Quieren asegurarse de que no haya problemas entre nosotros dos, ¿cierto?

— Bueno—volvió a hablar Emmett—. Rosalie habla muy bien de ti, pero eres su hermano, es lógico que hable bien de ti.

—…Y Bella se la vive preocupada por su hermanita… — dijo Edward, con aspecto incomodo. No sabía porque, pero esta conversación le estaba causando mucha gracia a Jasper.

Recordó con mucha alegría como fue su historia con Alice.

_El se encontraba paseando por el reino de Celosía, muy cercano a Geranio. Iba disfrazado de simple plebeyo, escapando, como le era costumbre, de las murallas de su castillo. Era un espíritu libre, no soportaba mantenerse dentro de los muros del palacio. _

_Pero esta vez no pudo contenerse de visitar el reino cercano. Caminaba por entre las calles empedradas, distraído, hechizado por la algarabía del mercado, un tanto diferente al de su pueblo. Cuando tropezó con una dama, o una niña creyó en ese momento. Venia cubierta con una capa azul rey y cuando ella levanto la vista para enfrentar al que la había interceptado así, el se quedo maravillado por la belleza de esos ojos casi negros y ese rostro tan fino. Al mismo tiempo ella quedo prendada de esos ojos azules, azules como el mar, pero con un brillo que parecía la estrella polar brillando sobre el mismo océano. _

— _Lo lamento, señorita— dijo él rápidamente._

— _No— dijo ella—. Fue mi culpa. _

— _No, para nada._

_Compartieron esa tarde juntos, pero ninguno revelo su identidad al otro._

_Un mes después, Jasper fue informado de su matrimonio arreglado con la princesa Alice del reino de Celosía, ya que no se había casado y era importante que lo hiciera._

_Jasper quisiera haber conocido la identidad de la misteriosa dama del mercado de Celosía, pedirla en matrimonio, fuera cual fuera su condición social. Y ahora estaba atrapado en un matrimonio arreglado. _

_El día que recibió a la princesa en su palacio, se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Cuando la vio, fue como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, era la misma persona._

_Esa noche, después de la cena, la intercepto en el pasillo:_

— _Alice_

— _¿Si? — pregunto ella deteniéndose sobre sus pasos. _

— _Dime que no estoy soñando—pidió él._

— _No— contestó ella._

— _entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras princesa?_

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras príncipe? — dijo ella por toda respuesta._

_Ambos estaban tan alegres por esa suerte tan inmensa, que decidieron apurar los planes de boda lo más posible y, en lugar de casarse tres meses después, terminaron contrayendo nupcias dos semana más tarde._

Jasper rio ante el alegre recuerdo. Edward y Emmett lo miraron con recelo.

— No tenemos problema alguno— dijo el rubio al percatarse de las miradas de su cuñado y concuño—. Alice y yo nos amamos. Nos conocimos desde antes.

— ¿Como fue eso? —pregunto Edward confundido.

Y jasper comenzó a relatar la historia que su mente tenia clasificado como lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Las princesas se encontraban recostadas sobre el césped, mirando al cielo, soñando despiertas.

Bella tenía su mente puesta en el futuro. En un reino que gobernar y una familia grande.

Alice tenía su mente en el pasado, rememorando una y otra vez su primer encuentro con Jasper.

Rosalie, lo tenía en el presente, en lo maravilloso de su amor con Emmett.

Aunque las tres princesas eran completamente distintas de los pies a la cabeza, eran como parte de un todo. Eran como los tres ángulos de un triangulo escaleno. Distintas pero parte una de la otra.

Rosalie era de una figura escultural, una rubia cabellera larga hasta la cintura y casi riza y unos ojos azules profundísimos. Era responsable y ética. Pero a la vez era un espíritu libre, imposible de contener.

Bella era de estatura media, una figura bella sí, pero no tan escandalosa como la de Rosalie. Su cabello era de color caoba, ondulado y largo. Era muy tímida, contenida. Si decían no, para ella era no. Muy responsable, pero no tenia espíritu de aventura.

Alice era el polo opuesto de Rosalie. De estatura baja, una figura poco favorecida, pero con un cabello negro, oscuro, azabache y lacio. Completamente lacio. En cuanto al carácter, era el nivel medio, entre Bella y Rosalie. Aventurera, con una gran carisma, responsable y sagaz. Ningún detalle se le escapaba de las manos. Era contenida hasta cierto punto. Tenía sus límites, pero inquieta.

Alice se animo a romper el silencio.

— ¿Cómo les va en su matrimonio?

— Bien— dijeron Rosalie y Bella a la vez.

— ¿Y a ti Alice? — inquirió Bella. Nerviosa como era, no soportaba la idea de que su hermana estuviera atrapada en un matrimonio que ni le gustaba.

— Excelente. ¿Alguna extraña algo de la soltería?

— Yo extraño… — comenzó Bella—… nada— dijo al darse cuenta de que no había nada que extrañara.

— ¿Tu Rosalie? — pregunto Bella.

— Mi reino— dijo Rosalie. Luego completo—. Bueno en realidad mi reino no. Sino la entrada al… —se detuvo y puso la expresión de quien ha hablado de mas.

— ¿Si? —dijeron a la vez Alice y Bella.

— Nada— se apuro a decir Rosalie

— Rose— se quejo Alice poniendo puchero.

— Es un secreto Alice— dijo Rosalie—. Si quieres saber pregúntale a mi hermano.

— De acuerdo— dijo Alice con expresión de suficiencia. Sabía que lo que le pidiera, Jasper se lo daría.

Así dieron por finalizada la conversación, volviendo a recostarse.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— Bueno, creo que todo está más que claro— dijo Emmett soltando una sonora carcajada, concluyendo así una charla sobre caza.

En las últimas horas habían estado hablando de mil temas en común. Edward, Emmett y Jasper habían entablado ya una relación de amistad y solo llevaban tres horas hablando.

De pronto el ambiente alegre quedo interrumpido por un sentimiento extraño. Un poco de angustia y una sensación de escalofrío.

Las miradas de los tres jóvenes se volvieron un poco más duras. Y abandonaron todo dejo de broma.

— Edward ¿recuerdas que… — dijo Emmett

—… prometió vengarse? Si.

— Me preocupa lo que haga.

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunto Jasper, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

— De la peor pesadilla de nuestra vida— dijo Edward en tono lúgubre.

— La poderosa hechicera del bosque escondido, María— completo Emmett.

— ¿Conocéis a María? —pregunto Jasper perplejo

— ¿Tu la conoces? —preguntaron al unísono los príncipes de Gardenia.

— Si. Hace unos meses, antes de que me comprometieran con Alice. Ella se presento ante mí, como siete veces, para intentar seducirme— Jasper tembló ante el recuerdo—. En su última visita, cuando la rechace por séptima vez, juró que volvería, y se vengaría.

— A nosotros nos paso lo mismo— contesto Edward conmocionado.

— pero es algo que pasaría muy remotamente, ¿no? — dijo Emmett, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— No lo sé— admitió Jasper.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido extraño. Salieron de la biblioteca movidos por la curiosidad.

El sonido provenía de las mazmorras de la torre. Caminaron escaleras arriba, movidos por un extraño instinto, por una fuerza que los jalaba directamente hacia el sonido.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Alice, Bella y Rose caminaban hacia el palacio después de una tarde de charla y diversión. Bella traía el vestido sucio de un momento en el que tropezó y cayó de rodillas en un charco de lodo. Venia enfurruñada, porque la escena había sido bastante cómica y su amiga y su hermana no pudieron evitar reír ante tal espectáculo.

Caminaban Alice y Rosalie por enfrente cantando una pequeña ronda infantil y Bella detrás, con los brazos cruzados y mala cara.

Alice sostenía una canasta llena de gardenias, que tenían un perfume exquisito. Brincoteaba por los alrededores como niña de cinco años y cantaba alegremente.

No se había percatado de lo denso del aire, ni del repentino cambio de iluminación hasta que Rosalie detuvo la marcha. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sobre el castillo se cernía una nube negra. Una nube que oscurecía el lugar como si fuera de madrugada, a pesar de que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

De pronto sintió algo extraño en el pecho. Una angustia terrible la invadió. Las piernas le fallaron y soltó la canasta. Bella se apresuro a ayudarla, pero Rosalie se quedo inmóvil, presa de lo aterrador que resultaba ese cuadro.

La nube negra, oscurecía el castillo y sus alrededores, pero en el resto del pueblo había un cielo azul y luminoso.

Rosalie se había quedado pasmada, completamente inmóvil, tanto que Bella temió que se hubiera convertido en piedra.

Alice respiraba agitadamente. De pronto la misma angustia se apodero de Bella. Algo que no era normal, Bella nunca tendía a angustiarse de la nada, si bien era un poco paranoica, nunca sentía la mas mínima angustia sin un a razón. Pero esta vez la sintió. La sintió fuertemente. Se apodero de ella y no la dejo escapar.

Del cielo comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna.

Mas Rosalie se percato, con gran terror, de que lo que caía del cielo en ese momento no era agua. Era un liquido más espeso, de color rojo y con un olor a hierro.

Del cielo estaba lloviendo sangre sobre el castillo.

Esa fue la única señal que necesito Rosalie, para confirmar sus sospechas. Salió disparada al castillo. Bella y Alice la siguieron corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Rosalie corrió directo a las escaleras de la torre este, la torre abandonada en la que permanecían las mazmorras nunca utilizadas.

Subió las escaleras seguida de Alice y Bella, que, aunque no eran conscientes de la magia, habían sentido esa angustia y algo las había empujado a intentar salvar lo que fuera que estaba en peligro.

Corrieron con desesperación, no sabían porque, pero debían llegar pronto. En su desespero no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo en el palacio parecía haberse detenido. Todo estaba quieto, en silencio.

Bella se percato de esto en cuanto paso junto a Kate. La doncella llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de plata y estaba completamente inmóvil, congelada. Bella la miro por un momento, pero siguió adelante. Pasara lo que pasara, podía esperar. Ahora era más importante eso que estaba en peligro.

Siguieron corriendo, toda la escalinata de la torre en la misma carrera frenética. En sus pechos, sus corazones se sentían extraños; agitados por la carrera, pero a la vez oprimidos, estrujados, como si algo los estuviera oprimiendo, retorciendo. Como si supieran que algo que amaban les estaba siendo arrebatado.

Llegaron a las mazmorras sin aliento. La puerta de una celda estaba cerrada, pero de dentro provenían voces y algunas luces:

— ¿Qué quieres tu aquí? —se oyó la voz de Jasper.

— ¡se los advertí, les advertí que se arrepentirían. Se los dije, ahora ya llego el momento— fue la respuesta de una voz femenina, que, aunque era suave y armónica, tenía algo que aterraba. Como el rasgueo de una cítara. Melodioso y perturbador.

— Vete de aquí — fue la amenaza de Edward.

Se oyó una explosión. Por un momento las tres princesas se quedaron congeladas del terror. Luego, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzaron contra la puerta de madera.

El cuadro que presenciaban era imposible de asimilar. Creyeron que estaban viviendo una alucinación.

En la habitación circular, en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, cerca de la pared, se hallaba Edward, tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. A su lado estaba Emmett tratando de hacerlos reaccionar. Casi al centro de la celda, Jasper se encontraba suspendido en el aire, a unos ciento cincuenta centímetros del suelo, como si estuviera siendo elevado por el cuello por una mano invisible. Manoteaba al aire, como queriendo sacarse de encima lo que fuera que lo atacaba. Y más cercana a la puerta, con las dos manos elevadas y las palmas abiertas en dirección hacia el rubio príncipe, una mujer de tez nívea y cabello negro, largo hasta lo imposible, ataviada con un vestido del mismo color, muy ceñido y sin crinolina, con los hombros descubiertos que arrastraba en el suelo. Unos ojos ambarinos que destellaban con fiereza y en sus labios carmín, una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba.

Ni Alice, ni Bella la habían visto en sus vidas. Para ambas era una perfecta desconocida. Sin embargo, Rosalie la conocía der sobra. Era la malvada hechicera del Bosque Escondido, María. La bruja sin escrúpulos que gustaba de seducir jóvenes nobles y de la realeza. Y que era bien sabido que cuando la rechazaban, desaparecía a esos jóvenes del mundo, jamás se les volvía a ver.

Ahora se hallaba a unos metros de ellas, y tenía en sus manos a sus respectivos esposos.

Emmett tenía una mirada de miedo que Rosalie jamás había visto.

La princesa de cabellera rubia se armo de valor y confrontó a la hechicera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, María? —dijo en un tono desafiante que se le desconocía.

La hechicera de cabellos negros giro la cabeza para mirar a quien se le atrevía a desafiarle con palabras. Esbozo una sonrisa más amplia y más perturbadora. Con un simple movimiento de manos, Jasper salió disparado contra la pared, acto seguido se desplomo en el suelo.

— Princesa Rosalie, la rebelde dama del reino de Celosía, la que conoció nuestros más oscuros parajes, por simple curiosidad. ¿Te atreves tú a retar mi poder?

Rosalie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La mirada de esos ojos ambarinos le hacía sentir miedo. Contuvo sus deseos de salir corriendo de allí.

— ¿ Que quieres aquí? — pregunto con el mismo tono desafiante, manteniendo su postura erguida. Alice no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jasper, que yacía inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación. Edward había recuperado la consciencia y ahora miraba con el terror escrito en los ojos, de Bella a Alice, de Alice a Rosalie, de Rosalie a María y de María a Jasper.

Bella alternaba miradas entre la hechicera y su amado, como decidiendo las posibilidades de burlar a la bruja y correr a su encuentro.

— Déjalos en paz— dijo Rosalie entre dientes, poniéndose más cerca de la de cabello negro.

— No— dijo María, y lanzo una carcajada que helo los huesos de todos los presentes. Edward ya adivinaba lo que ocurriría, como desenlazaría esto, pero se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que una hechicera desalmada se hubiese presentado ahí para aprisionarlo a él, a su hermano y a su concuño. Quizá a matarlo—. Jamás los volverán a ver, princesas.

Alice, que ya había llegado a la misma conclusión, emitió un grito que casi le desgarra la garganta. Bella se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza. Rosalie se mantenía firme, con la misma mirada desafiante. No se derrumbaba.

María estaba murmurando algunas palabras ininteligibles, acompañadas de algunos ademanes con las manos.

En medio de un sonido similar al de una muralla que se rompe con un temblor, y una espesa nube de humo. La hechicera y los tres príncipes desaparecieron de la mazmorra. Sin dar un solo tiempo a que las princesas hicieran algo.

Rosalie se quedo atónita. Alice sollozaba. Bella seguía temblando.

De un momento a otro, Bella se desplomo en el suelo.

— Bella, Bella, Bella— Rosalie y Alice la intentaron levantar. Pero Bella se había bloqueado por completo.

* * *

_**¿Que les parece?**_

_**Ay no... ¿que pasara con los chicos?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Klau :D**_


	4. Capitulo 3 Mentiras, hechizos y

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama... la trama... bueno eso es mio.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Mentiras, hechizos y revelaciones

_Se encontraba rodeada de oscuridad, todo era negro y bruma, excepto por la sombra corpórea frente a ella. Esa sombra se acercaba poco a poco, mientras ella quería correr, quería gritar, pero estaba congelada. Miraba la sombra que se seguía acercando. Bella sintió un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo dominado por el pánico. Ya tenía la sombra a unos centímetros de ella. Y tomaba forma. Una mujer de cabello negro. Bella se quedo mirando a esos ojos ambarinos que destilaban odio. No podía quitarle la vista de encima a esos ojos. Cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la mano de esa mujer se enterraba en donde estaba su corazón. _

_Profirió un alarido de dolor y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y su cuerpo se iba abajo. Miro cuando la sombra saco su mano, tenía allí su corazón. Bella se desplomo en el suelo y vio la sonrisa maligna dibujada en ese rostro perturbador. Luego todo se oscureció._

— ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!

— Tranquila, querida Bella— Bella vio el maternal rostro de la reina Esme al abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en su recamara. Miro alrededor, en la alcoba se encontraban varias personas. A su lado sentada en el lecho, estaba la reina Esme. De pie al otro lado, el rey Carlisle, en el sillón de la habitación su hermana Alice y su amiga Rosalie. Al lado del rey, el médico de la corte, Demetri. Y tres doncellas Kate, Tanya y Maggie.

Miro alrededor, pero no estaba la persona que buscaba, la única que podría calmar su angustia, la única que podría hacerle ver ese momento negro en la mazmorra como un sueño estúpido. No estaba Edward.

Quería creer que lo vivido en la torre este había sido producto de su imaginación. Y de algún modo ya lo creía, pero Edward no estaba ahí, tampoco Jasper o Emmett. Las miradas apesadumbradas de Alice y Rosalie le terminaron de confirmar lo que muy en el fondo sabía de sobra y que su subconsciente se había encargado de decirle: le habían arrebatado a Edward.

— Edward—volvió a decir. Era la única palabra que sus labios podían pronunciar.

— Tranquila mi querida— le dijo la reina Esme. Bella frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo que tranquila? ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila sabiendo que Edward estaba en manos de esa bruja? Ella era su madre ¿Qué acaso no lo sabía?

Bella sintió un escalofrío al pensar que, con toda seguridad, así era.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Bella. En su fuero interno la pregunta era ¿Dónde crees que esta?

— Él, Emmett y Jasper han ido a una importante reunión en el reino de Dalias Rojas. Cosas de hombres, hubiese sido aburrido para ti, cariño. Volverán pronto— afirmó Esme con una dulce sonrisa. Bella en cambio le lanzo una mirada significativa a su hermana. Ella le contesto con la mirada lo que por sí misma ya sospechaba. Esto era una treta de María.

— Estará bien, mi Señora— dijo Demetri—. Solo necesita descansar.

— ¿No está encinta? —pregunto Esme. Bella se contuvo para no bufar. Cuando una mujer se desmayaba era la primera conclusión a la que llegaba el mundo, está encinta. Pero para Bella los desmayos eran algo casi cotidiano. Cuando se sentía muy cansada o triste, se desmayaba. Aunque claro, eso la reina Esme ni nadie de Gardenia lo sabía, dado que nunca se había desmayado en sus estancias en Gardenia de niña, y tampoco en el tiempo que había estado allí desde su matrimonio.

— Por el momento, parece ser que no, Alteza—dijo Demetri—. Sería imposible llegar a una conclusión correcta. De ser así se sabrá en unas cuantas semanas.

— De acuerdo— dijo la reina. Poco a poco la habitación se fue quedando vacía, hasta que allí solo estaban Rosalie, su amiga y Alice, su hermana.

Una vez estando solas, Alice se abalanzo en la cama y la abrazo con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

— Si— contesto Bella—. Ahora díganme, ¡qué rayos pasa! ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Por qué cree Esme que están en el reino de Dalias Rojas?

— Tranquila Bella— le dijo Rosalie—. Esto era algo de esperarse, venido de quien vino.

— Al parecer por la mañana llego una invitación al supuesto evento— dijo Alice—, y supuestamente ellos dijeron que partirían por la tarde, exactamente a la hora en que ocurrió todo.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Dijo Bella incrédula—. Algo me habría dicho Edward.

— Ese es el punto Bella. No existe tal evento. La llegada de la carta y el que ellos hayan avisado que partirían son una ilusión, impuesta por magia en la mente de todos— dijo Rosalie—. De todos menos nosotras tres.

— pero, ¿No oyeron nada? Los gritos, los ruidos, todo fue demasiado fuerte como para que alguien lo oyera ¿no?

La de Geranio y la pequeña de Celosía negaron con la cabeza.

— Ella detuvo el tiempo— dijo Alice—. Solo nosotras escapamos al hechizo. El resto del castillo y al parecer del reino estaba congelado en el tiempo. Nadie oyó ni vio nada.

Bella asintió, recordando la imagen de Kate, con la bandeja en las manos, los ojos abiertos y congelada en mitad de un paso.

— Entonces, nosotras somos las únicas que conocen la verdad ¿me equivoco?

— No—dijo Rosalie.

— De acuerdo— Bella se levanto de la cama— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Rosalie y Alice la miraron con la sorpresa escrita en los ojos. Bella a su vez arqueó una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

— Vamos— dijo al no obtener respuesta— ¿No esperaran que crea que dejaremos que ella se los lleve y nos sentaremos aquí a esperar su siguiente movimiento, con el que justifique por qué no regresaron, para después llorar, o si? Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Alice sonrió, Bella nunca se apuntaba para ninguna de sus aventuras, esto era nuevo. Y si ella creía que se podía hacer algo, Alice igual lo creería. Además de que no podría vivir un solo segundo más en ese castillo sin Jasper. Si su destino era morir sin su amor, que fuera ahora, peleando por él. Rosalie por su parte estaba muy pensativa.

Razones tenia de sobra. Ella conocía mucho de esto, conocía muchísimas cosas. Pero, como podría ayudarle ese conocimiento a encontrar a su marido, a su hermano y a su cuñado. Lo que ella sabía era meramente básico. Además, se tendrían que enfrentar a ella, eso era seguro. Y aunque la odiara con el corazón por esto, la perspectiva de enfrentarla no le atraía en lo absoluto.

Antes de esto solo la había visto dos veces en su vida; la más reciente, unos meses atrás, cuando la descubrió en la biblioteca, intentando atraer a Emmett, en su séptima visita. Y la otra, en su infancia.

— ¿verdad que si, Rosalie? ¿Rosalie? — oyó la voz de Alice.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Rose, volviendo de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué tanto pensabas, Rosalie? — Indagó Alice—. Ahora que lo pienso, tu parecías conocerla ¿De dónde la conoces Rose?

Rosalie suspiró. Si iban a pelear por sus esposos, ella las tendría que dirigir, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía los conocimientos meramente básicos que ella poseía. Y si era así, debía contarles todo lo que sabía. Para eso debía comenzar desde el principio.

— Les contare algunas cosas—dijo Rosalie sentándose a los pies del lecho. Las princesas de Celosía la miraron con viva curiosidad. —. Esto es algo que nunca pensé contar. Era un secreto. Un secreto que solo conocíamos, mi hermano y yo.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Sintieron sus cuerpos caer de golpe sobre el suelo. Abrieron sus ojos de golpe, intentando descubrir en donde estaban, a donde los había llevado.

Vieron un bosque, de arboles enormes. Tan grandes que no distinguían donde terminaban. El lugar estaba completamente cubierto de plantas. No se distinguía ni un pedazo del azul cielo.

Emmett fue el primero que se levanto aun con los ojos puestos en ese muro verde que los rodeaba.

Edward se puso de pie, apenas un momento después que Emmett. Igual, miraba al techo de verde.

— ¿Dónde estamos Edward? — se escucho la voz ronca de Emmett, temeroso.

— No lo sé— admitió el joven príncipe.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? — preguntó Edward. Recorrieron el pequeño claro con la mirada, hasta que encontraron a su amigo sentado en el suelo, agarrándose el brazo derecho.

— ¡Jasper! —dijeron ambos al tiempo que corrían.

— Estoy bien— dijo Jasper levantando la mano para que se detuvieran—. O algo así— completó.

— ¿Qué tienes? — pregunto Edward al ver como se sostenía el brazo el rubio príncipe y fruncía el ceño visiblemente preocupado.

— No lo puedo mover— confesó Jasper tras los fallidos intentos de mover su brazo.

— ¿Lo tienes adormecido? —preguntó Edward.

— No— contestó Jasper y levanto sus ojos azules para encontrarlos con los esmeralda de su amigo—. Es peor. Es como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra.

— ¡Qué! —dijo Emmett visiblemente confundido.

— Si, de piedra. Está completamente rígido. No lo siento, no se mueve, no puedo doblar ni un milímetro el codo.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Con magia— contesto Jasper con naturalidad. Aunque de su voz no se había esfumado el timbre de pánico.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Emmett nuevamente.

— En el Bosque Oculto— contesto Jasper aun concentrado en su brazo.

— ¡¿Qué? — dijeron los de Gardenia al unísono.

— Si— contesto Jasper sin levantar la mirada de su brazo petrificado.

— Pero eso no es posible. No hay forma de que hayamos entrado aquí. Es imposible que entren humanos. Aquí solo tienen acceso las brujas y los hechiceros— Edward hablo demasiado deprisa, atropellando las palabras unas con otras. Signo inequívoco de que estaba angustiado.

— Te equivocas Edward— Jasper levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos verdes del príncipe—. Yo ya he estado aquí. Y te puedo asegurar de que no tengo relación alguna con la magia.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaron los príncipes.

— Hay entradas—contesto el rubio—… solo que están ocultas. El mundo no es como creían.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— Cuando éramos niños, Jasper y yo éramos un dolor de cabeza para nuestros padres. Siempre estábamos corriendo, brincando, trepando arboles— Rosalie rió mientras le contaba su más grande secreto a sus amigas—. Teníamos un espíritu aventurero, explorador. Nunca podían tenernos quietos. Era muy divertido.

Un día, cuando yo tenía cinco años y él siete salimos del palacio, por el bosque. Corrimos y corrimos lo más rápido. Nos hacia felices el liberarnos de los muros del palacio. Seguíamos corriendo mientras se comenzaban a escuchar los gritos enfadados de nuestros padres.

pasamos un rato muy agradable en el bosque. Trepando arboles enormes y corrimos millas y millas. Eso sin alejarnos demasiado del lindero del bosque para no perdernos.

Cuando nos sentamos a descansar, pasee la mirada por alrededor, vigilando que no nos estuvieran buscando. No encontré guardias, pero si una cueva muy extraña, pequeña, como de un metro veinte de alto y menos de un metro de ancho. De piedra blanca.

Me levante y me acerque a la pequeña cuevita. Mi hermano me siguió. Me asome y vi que tenía un fondo de medio metro por mucho. Me iba a dar media vuelta cuando vi un resplandor, como de una luciérnaga, encenderse y apagarse. Jasper entró en la cueva y yo lo seguí.

No habíamos avanzado ni un cuarto de metro, cuando apareció una luz enorme y una boca de la cueva, como si tuviera dos lados, pero este lado era mucho más grande— Rosalie sonrió más ampliamente. Siempre había querido contar su más grande aventura. Ahora lo estaba haciendo. Alice y Bella solo la miraban boquiabiertas—. Salimos a un lugar completamente diferente. Mágico.

Poco después supimos que habíamos encontrado una entrada al desconocido y famoso Bosque Oculto. Allí pasamos nuestros días más felices de infancia. Corriendo, jugando. Cuando tenía once años y Jasper acababa de cumplir trece, fuimos como casi todos los días.

Jasper ya no pudo pasar— la sonrisa de Rosalie desapareció. —. Me entere de que por ese tipo de entradas, solo podían entrar niños y mujeres de sangre real. Jasper ya no era un niño, jamás volvió a ir.

La única manera de que entre ahí un hombre adulto, es que una hechicera los lleve.

— ¿Crees… que…?— Bella comenzó a preguntar.

— No lo creo— dijo Rosalie—. Estoy segura. Solo dos veces he visto a María. Cuando se le aparecía a Emmett y cuando era niña, en una de mis visitas al bosque.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— ¿Y no puede entrar ningún hombre adulto? ¿Nadie? — la voz de Emmett se transformaba de la conmoción a la histeria.

— No Emmett, nadie—volvió a decir Jasper.

— Entonces no hay esperanza— preguntó Edward.

Jasper negó con la cabeza. En ese momento se escucho un sonido de viento, de tornado y apareció ante ellos; María.

— Que bueno que se vayan haciendo a la idea—dijo sarcástica. Su sonrisa les hacía sentir que la sangre se les congelaba en las venas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo Edward.

— He estado pensando…

— No te vayas a quemar — dijo Emmett en son de broma. El comentario le valió un hechizo con el que perdió la voz.

— No me conviene tenerlos a los tres juntos— María continuó como si Emmett no hubiese dicho nada. Jasper se tenso, presentía por donde iba esto—. Así que los mandare a diferentes lugares. Así no hay riesgos de que se me escapen.

"¿Escapar?" se preguntó Edward "¿Cómo podrían escapar de un lugar que no conocían?"

Pero luego recordó que uno de ellos si concia ese lugar. Miro a Jasper y comprendió la razón del hechizo que le había petrificado el brazo.

Jasper por su parte miro a María desafiante, mientras ella decía nuevamente frases ininteligibles y movía los brazos.

Tras un rayo de luz ellos sintieron nuevamente el vértigo que ocasionaban esos viajecitos por la magia y desaparecieron.

Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cueva muy profunda. Solo veía la luz proveniente de la boca de la cueva. También alcanzo a distinguir un pasaje natural de piedra que había afuera.

Se rio internamente, "Si esta era la idea de María de una prisión, pues ¡Bien hecho María!" pensó.

Se incorporó y camino hasta la boca de la cueva. Ni bien hubo puesto un pie fuera de la cueva, sintió algo que lo golpeaba con fuerza. También escucho un sonido, un chillido similar a de las águilas. Cuando miró hacia arriba, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía. Un animal de gran tamaño le cerraba el paso de la boca de la cueva. Un águila gigante. Pero tenía cuerpo de ¿león? Era un grifo.

- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emmett sintió el golpe de su cuerpo caer y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se preguntó. Había recuperado la voz.

Se encontraba en un especie de claro en medio del bosque, pero a su alrededor se imponían grandes muros de una planta similar al rosal, con unas flores entre anaranjadas y rojas. Las plantas crecían tres metros por encima de su cabeza. Y solo había un pequeño pasillo a través del cual solo podría pasar alguien menudo, alguien como… como su Rose.

Anonadado por el lugar, pateo una piedra, la cual rozo ligeramente una de las hojas, pero ese pequeño roce logro que la planta se encendiera en llamas.

Ardió por un momento y luego se apago. Las flores, las hojas, todo, estaba intacto.

Y al mirar al cielo, lo que vio lo dejo atónito. Si aquello era lo que creía, el mundo de verdad no era como había creído hasta entonces.

Allá, a unos veinte metros de altura, sobrevolaba en círculos, un enorme dragón rojo.

- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jasper sintió la fría piedra contra la piel de su mejilla. Se levanto de a poco. Seguía aturdido y su brazo, a pesar de estar libre del codo para arriba, seguía petrificado.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña habitación circular con grandes ventanales. La visión, si bien era agradable, se le antojo de mal augurio.

Había una puerta cercana a él. Y, a pesar de que presentía que no era nada bueno lo que había detrás de ella, la abrió.

Un animal con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra, alas de murciélago y cola de serpiente volteó y le exhibió los colmillos amenazadoramente. El miedo recorrió cada parte del cuerpo del príncipe, quien cerró la puerta despacio, para no alertar al monstruoso ser.

Una quimera, María lo tenía custodiado por una quimera.

Se acerco a la ventana y se miro hacia afuera. Ante él se extendía un océano enorme. Vio lo poco que podía apreciar del edificio en el que se encontraba preso.

Se encontraba en la parte alta de un faro.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— Iremos— dijeron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo. Tras relatarles lo vivido en el Bosque Oculto, Rosalie les había dicho, que si existía alguna esperanza de traer de vuelta a casa a sus esposos, eran ellas.

— ¿Están seguras? Podríamos morir todos en el intento— les pregunto Rose.

— Yo estoy segura— dijo Alice.

— Yo igual — replico Bella.

— De acuerdo— asintió la rubia—. Pero no podemos incursionar a ciegas en esta misión suicida.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? — pregunto Alice.

— Debemos irnos a la media noche. Solo así podremos salir del castillo sin ser vistas. Y visitaremos a alguien que conozco.

Alice y Bella no necesitaron preguntar para saber que ese alguien les daría toda la información que necesitaban.

Las tres princesas vieron morir la tarde desde la ventana de la alcoba.

Siendo tan diferentes, pero tan parte una de la otra, las tres en ese momento solo tenían una idea en su mente. Que sus esposos estuvieran bien en ese momento, y que ellas tuvieran lo que se necesitaba para salvarlos.

O morir en el intento.

* * *

_**¿Que tal?**_

_**Me pregunto quien sera ese alguien que conoce Rosalie. lo verán en el próximo capi.**_

_**Por lo pronto les pido los lindos y hermosos reviews que me hacen sonreir siempre.**_

_**Gracias a mi estimada sweetsugarhoney, a Kriss21 y a Guest por los reviews. :D**_

_**Bueno, el proximo capi creo tardara un poco mas, puesto que me es dificil poner tantas ideas en orden. (y eso que me ayudo con apuntes, dibujos y hasta represento lo de la trama cuando nadie me ve jejeje XD) de igual manera no tardara demasiado.**_

_**Las quiero. se cuidan mucho.**_

_**Besos Helados y Abrazos eternos.**_

_**Babai**_

_**Klau :D**_


	5. Capitulo 4 El hechicero ermitaño

_**Hola. Nuevo capi…. :D. Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama la saque de una botellita de cristal de mi cabeza :D**_

* * *

Capitulo 4.

El hechicero ermitaño

La media noche cayó pesadamente sobre el reino de Gardenia. Sumiendo a los habitantes del palacio en una oscuridad y ambiente muy distintos a los de la noche anterior. Un ambiente de aparente calma y paz, pero detrás de la fachada de serenidad, el ambiente era pesado. En todos los corazones había un sentimiento de vacio e incertidumbre. Como en esos momentos en los que el corazón grita que algo está a punto de pasar y te sientas a esperar que llegue la tormenta.

Así se sentían todos los corazones del palacio, todos; desde los reyes, hasta el más pequeño de los hijos de las doncellas, que solo contaba con cinco años de edad. Todos los corazones, excepto por tres.

En el pecho de las tres princesas solo podía anidar una sed de justicia, un ansia de venganza y el hervor de un coraje desconocido y largamente adormecido, que consumía en llamas fervientes y llagas vivas sus corazones.

Justo cuando las manecillas se unieron en la punta del reloj, marcando la media noche, las tres herederas salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones, ataviadas con una capa negra de capucha, un atuendo que jamás habían utilizado, pero era necesario para mezclarse entre los plebeyos y confundirse con la oscuridad.

Así, amparadas por la noche, salieron de los terrenos del castillo, cuidándose de no ser vistas. Caminaron por el reino sorprendidas de la algarabía y el ambiente festivo, tan discorde con el momento negro que estaban pasando. Pero claro, eso solo lo sabían ellas tres que, por alguna razón que Rosalie desconocía, habían escapado a los dos hechizos que encubrían de una manera perfecta el crimen de María. O bueno casi perfecta.

Además dos días atrás habían comenzado los festejos del inicio de la primavera, la mejor temporada para la siembra de la gardenia, la flor más simbólica e importante en este reino. Las calles estaban repletas de la flor blanca, guirnaldas de flores de papel imitando la gardenia y colores. Mucho color.

Era una imagen tan triste, los hijos del rey en manos de una malvada hechicera, y un pueblo completo sin saber la realidad. En sus finas manos estaban el destino de ellas, de cada uno de sus maridos y de tres pueblos enteros que podrían quedarse sin un heredero al trono.

Caminaron por las calles empedradas con el corazón casi saliéndoseles del pecho. Se sentían tensas, pues si alguien las reconocía, correría la voz y jamás podrían llegar a donde fuera que las llevara Rosalie.

Así continuaron su marcha, con el corazón en la garganta, caminando lo más rápido que podían e intentando mezclarse con la gente sin ser descubiertas.

Llegaron a los límites del reino. Justo allí donde terminaba Gardenia y el pueblo y comenzaba el campo, tierra de nadie. Bella jamás había salido de su pueblo en toda su vida, tampoco de los límites de Gardenia. Ni siquiera había salido de palacio. Alice si solía salir de palacio, pero jamás cruzo los límites entre su reino, o en el que se encontrara y la tierra solitaria, allí donde merodeaban bandoleros y ladrones en los caminos.

Las princesas de Celosía detuvieron su andar de golpe mientras Rosalie cruzaba ese límite. La rubia de Geranio se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se habían quedado atrás y volteó.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Esme se revolvía intranquila en su lecho. Su corazón de madre le decía, le gritaba, que lago no andaba bien en el palacio, pero no lograba encontrar que podía ser. Tras girar por decima vez en su cama cambiando de posición, emitió un suspiro hondo y preocupado.

Esa noche, antes de acostarse había hablado con su marido.

— _Carlisle, hay algo extraño en esto._

— _¿En qué, mi reina?_

— _En el viaje repentino de nuestros hijos al reino de Dalias Rojas y el desmayo de Bella. No sé porque pero siento que algo hay de extraño en esto. No lo sé, me siento extraña, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo, como si me lo hubieran arrancado._

— _Son imaginaciones tuyas, mi reina. Todo esto está perfectamente normal. Descansa._

Tras dar una vuelta pos milésima vez, la reina se levanto del lecho. Su corazón se encontraba inquieto. Y por alguna razón deseaba ir a asegurarse de que sus nueras estaban bien.

La reina tenía un espíritu realmente maternal. Su corazón alojaba en un lugar muy especial a todos los que llegaban a su hogar y a su familia; así, de alguna manera, Rosalie y Bella siendo sus nueras, las cuidaba y valoraba como hijas. Y Alice, al ser la hermana de su nuera, igualmente la cuidaba como a una hija.

Se sentía preocupada, asustada por algo, pero ¿por qué? Desconocía la causa de su inquietud, pero su corazón de madre no dejaba de repetirle lo mismo, "pasa algo malo"

Camino por los oscuros pasillos del palacio con una mano en el pecho, sosteniendo un pequeño pañuelo que solía tener cerca en la noche.

Llego a la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo Edward. Bella ya debía dormir profundamente, por esta razón abrió la puerta sin tocar. Se asomo a medias y vio la cama vacía. No solo eso, también estaba aun tendida, ni un cojín había sido movido un solo centímetro.

"Debe estar con su hermana, quizá no quiso dormir sola" se convenció a sí misma. Con el corazón alocado en el pecho, se encamino unos metros más hasta la habitación que le habían preparado al Alice y su esposo. De igual manera abrió la puerta, encontrando el mismo resultado. La cama vacía y aun tendida.

"Quizá están con Rosalie, se durmieron las tres juntas. Están con Rosalie" con su frágil corazón maternal pendiendo de un hilo de una sola hebra, se encamino un poco más allá, a la habitación del mayor de sus hijos y su nuera. Al abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar emitir un gemido desgarrado, la cama se encontraba vacía y sin haberse usado.

La reina reunió todo el valor que tenia, para correr escaleras arriba. Directo a su alcoba. Entro dando un fuerte y ruidoso empujón a la puerta y gritando:

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! — el rey despertó confundido por el estruendo y recibió en sus brazos a su esposa que se lanzo a ellos con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

— Esme, ¿Qué ocurre? Esme… Esme… — Le habló para calmarla. Pero la reina no podía tranquilizarse, su corazón estaba destrozado, sus instintos maternales se disparaban al cielo diciéndole que sus hijos no estaban bien y que sus hijas estaban en peligro. Entre gemidos y sollozos logro decir "Bella… Rosalie… y… Alice no… no están… en… en… el… casti… castillo…"

Y en un segundo el rey mando a tocar la campana de la torre oeste, para alertar a todo el pueblo de que las princesas habían desaparecido. Y así, con el repicar desesperado de las campanas, el reino se enteró de la desaparición de las tres damas más queridas del pueblo.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Bella y Alice estaban paralizadas en el límite del pueblo. No podían dar un paso, les daba miedo lo desconocido. Rosalie las miro por un momento, como intentando adivinar alguna broma por parte de las de Celosía. Pero en los ojos de sus amigas solo encontró el miedo que les provocaba la idea de salir a ese territorio completamente peligroso.

— Alice, Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nunca hemos salido del reino, Rose— contesto Alice en un murmullo ahogado.

— He oído las historias de bandidos— completó Bella.

— Tranquilas— dijo Rosalie— no nos pasara nada, estaremos bien.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó Alice.

— Conozco este territorio como mi mano— dijo la rubia muy confiada de sí misma. Se acerco y tomó las manos de sus amigas—. Estaremos bien.

Las hermanas lo pensaban cuando escucharon la campana del castillo sonando a lo lejos. Genial, las habían descubierto.

Se miraron las unas a las otras con los ojos abiertos de pánico, cuando escucharon una vocecita detrás de ellas.

— Ustedes no son de aquí— voltearon y se encontraron con un niñito de seis o siete años. El niño las miro por un momento y luego sus ojos brillaron—. Las princesas. — musitó.

_Oh, oh…_ pensaron todas a la vez. Volvieron a mirar al niño, este a su vez comenzó a gritar:

— Por aquí, por aquí están…

— Corran— grito Rosalie. Las tres muchachas salieron corriendo todo lo que sus pies les dieron. Como alma que lleva el diablo, salieron del límite sin detenerse a pensarlo y se sumergieron en la oscuridad del bosque colindante.

Ya se habían sumido en las sombras cuando se acercaron algunos adultos a atender el llamado del niño.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Jasper observaba a través de un agujero en la puerta, atento a cada movimiento de la diabólica criatura que lo custodiaba. Tan seguro de si como era, no descartaba la posibilidad de escapar lo más pronto posible, además que conocía el lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Solo estaba esperando a que la criatura se alejara lo suficiente, o quizá, si es que dormían, se quedara dormida. Desconocía de las quimeras. En sus tiempos que estuvo en ese bosque de niño, no pudo aprender de ellas, ya que a Rosalie le aterraban.

Y como no iban a aterrar, era un animal imponente, su cabeza era de felino, la tradición dictaba que de león, y al no tener melena, se deducía que era una hembra. El cuerpo era de cabra, con las patas delanteras de dicho animal, pero después del tórax, el pelo se cambiaba por escamas y en logar de patas traseras tenía una larga cola de serpiente de cascabel. La cabeza la adornaban un par de blancos cuernos, y en la espalda nacían unas alas membranosas como las de los murciélagos. Todo era de un color negro, negro muy oscuro. Desde la felina cabeza hasta la cola de reptil. Pero quizá lo más aterrador de aquel ser eran sus ojos. Rojos completamente, sin pupilas, sin nada negro, sin nada más.

Entre las pocas cosas que el rubio sabía de aquellos seres, es que eran ciegos. No podían ver nada, debido a la ausencia de pupilas. Pero tenían un sentido del olfato desarrollado mil veces más que el de los humanos. El sentido del olfato era su vista, de una manera sobrenatural. Además del sentido del oído, desarrollado cuatro mil veces más. Así, la criatura que estaba al otro lado de la puerta podía oír perfectamente su respiración, el latido de su corazón e incluso como cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro. Así, si abría la puerta, el animal se daría cuenta inmediatamente y saltaría sobre él.

Temía por su vida, pero también por lo que ese lugar le pudiera hacer. A ratos su mente se desenfocaba de la realidad, ya había olvidado varias cosas por completo, que por más que se esforzaba en recordar, no podía; el rostro de su madre, el nombre de su padre, el camino de su reino hasta el ahora hogar de su hermana.

A pesar de ser cosas pequeñas, le angustiaban, porque eran cosas que jamás había olvidado. Él sabía de sobra que este faro en el que ahora se encontraba, no era una construcción común y corriente. No era simplemente aislarlo del mundo. El sabía que el lugar estaba embrujado. Lo que desconocía eran sus efectos sobre él. Si María lo había llevado allí, era por algo, lo único que no sabía y deseaba saber era que le iba a hacer ese lugar. Que le iba a ocurrir, porque escogió la bruja ese lugar en específico. Que hechizo haría más sencillo que él se quedara allí para siempre.

Dejo de cavilar en cuanto vio al monstruoso ser tirarse en el suelo y apoyar la cabeza. Sus parpados cubrieron ese rojo despiadado que eran sus ojos y las alas bajaron. De pronto el animal respiraba más ruidosamente. Se había dormido.

Era ahora o nunca. El príncipe se levanto y abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. La cola del animal estaba justo enfrente de la puerta. Con cuidado, el rubio puso el pie derecho fuera del marco de la puerta y un poco más lejos del la cola del animal. Se quedo quieto un momento, la criatura no se movió. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con su brazo libre, el de Geranio se impulso hacia afuera, pero de pronto…

Fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir, el animal se le lanzo, como serpiente y sus fuertes dientes de león se enterraron en el brazo izquierdo del rubio, mientras lo empujaba de vuelta al cuartito. Él forcejeaba para quitarse de encima a la criatura enorme, que lo aplastaba. Los dientes afilados se enterraban más y más en su brazo, y el peso del animalejo le aplastaba el pecho dejándolo sin respiración.

Un sonido, similar al de un látigo, rasgo el aire seguido de un chillido escalofriante, al tiempo que los dientes del animalejo salían de brazo de Jasper. La quimera se alejo del príncipe chillando de la misma forma, al tiempo que él sentía que se le nublaba la visión y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Recordó con horror, que las quimeras tenían veneno en los dientes. Una ponzoña muy potente, más potente que la de la serpiente más venenosa conocida en su mundo. Y con particularidades mágicas, ya que solo un conjuro podía sacar ese veneno antes de que asesinara.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, deseo que María apareciera. No quería morir, no podía morir.

No se había dado cuenta de que precisamente la bruja era la que había ahuyentado a la quimera con un hechizo de latigazo. Ella se hallaba de pie a unos metros de donde él se estaba muriendo.

Se acerco despacio, él creyó oírla pero no estaba seguro de eso, los oídos le zumbaban fuertemente. Ella se inclino y clavo sus largas y negras uñas en el pecho del príncipe, murmurando:

— Saïte, milé, faiter yurum Miller…

Sintió un dolor punzante, que recorría cada una de sus venas, cada parte de su cuerpo, pero el dolor era más fuerte en el pecho. Poco a poco el dolor se iba, pero él se perdía en un océano de oscuridad.

María se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

— Estas a salvo, no morirás.

Entonces la oscuridad ganó y él se sumió en un profundo sueño.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Había amanecido a las afueras del reino de Gardenia, las tres princesas no habían detenido su andar en toda la noche. Rosalie iba a la cabeza, por ser ella la única que sabia a donde iban. Alice la seguía, ya con andares más confiados y tranquilos, e incluso tarareaba para sus adentros una canción. Bella iba hasta el final, procurando no perder de vista a sus amigas, y a la vez no tropezarse con ninguna piedra ni caer en un charco de lodo o algo por el estilo, tan propio de ella.

Parecían estar a mil siglos de distancia esos días en los que solo caminaban porque si, en los que era gracioso que ella se cayera en un charco o de un gran árbol. Ahora debía cuidarse mucho, ¿de qué serviría que fuera a rescatar a su marido si iba con una pierna rota o un brazo lastimado? De nada.

El bosque se iba haciendo más abierto cada vez, pero también era mucho más difícil andar en cada momento. Alice supo que iban cuesta arriba, de una colina quizá. Cada paso se hacía más pesado su cuerpo, cada metro que avanzaban era mucho más difícil.

De pronto llegaron a un espacio libre de arboles y de un cielo despejado, en lo alto de una colina. Rosalie corrió inmediatamente a una gran piedra blanca que había en el centro y se paro en ella. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente, el sol de la mañana le rozo la piel, tal como le gustaba. El aire era fresco y estaba perfumado con el exquisito aroma de las flores silvestres.

Bajo de la piedra y camino a un arroyo cercano, de agua cristalina, seguida de Alice y Bella. Se despojó de la capa negra y ellas la imitaron. Rosalie se arrodillo junto al arroyo y tomo una concha enorme y blanca que había ahí. Con ese instrumento junto un poco de agua y se la llevo a los labios, ante los ojos atónitos de sus amigas.

En cuanto se agoto el agua, la sumergió de nuevo en el arroyo y le ofreció el líquido a Alice. Ella la miro completamente confundida. Pero tomo el agua y se la llevo a la boca. Apeas se hubo agotado el líquido, Alice sintió como dentro de sí todo se le revolvía. Era un sentimiento muy extraño, como si algo se estuviera moviendo en su interior.

Rosalie volvió a sumergir la concha en el arroyo y se la ofreció a Bella. La castaña, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana, bebió el agua. A ella vino esa misma sensación. Pero le aterro y se tiro al suelo, abrazándose el estomago.

— ¡Bella! — grito Alice aterrada, corriendo donde su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Bella.

— Bella, tranquilízate— la voz de Rosalie se hizo escuchar—. Es solo el efecto de esta pócima.

— ¡¿Pócima? — preguntaron ambas hermanas aterradas.

— Si, no podemos entrar a la cueva sin antes beberla.

Las princesas de Celosía posaron sus ojos por primera vez en una cueva que se hallaba a unos metros de ellas. Era una formación extraña, como una piedra enorme que hubiesen agujerado. Blanca como la cal.

Rosalie caminó hasta ella, dejando la capa tirada junto al arroyo, Alice y Bella la siguieron. Si veías desde afuera, la cueva no tenía profundidad. Pero habiendo entrado en ella era bastante profunda, aunque no oscura. Por una esquina se filtraba un pequeño rayo de luz blanca, como de luna, y más allá, había una caída de agua, como una cascada pequeña.

Las tres princesas caminaron hasta el agua, se introdujeron en el pequeño chorro de agua, dos completamente confundidas y una muy segura.

Sintieron el agua caer por su cuerpo, era algo por demás tranquilizador y relajante. Atravesaron el chorro de agua y de pronto se encontraban en un lugar muy parecido, seguía siendo una cueva, pero ahora bajos sus pies había arena en lugar de piedras.

Avanzaron siguiendo a Rosalie, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que sus atuendos también habían cambiado. Traían un vestido blanco, de algodón, con bordados platas que se ceñía a su cuerpo y caía suavemente sobre sus piernas. Con los hombros descubiertos.

Rosalie no se extraño en absoluto de esto. Siguió caminando hasta el centro de la cueva, en el que se erguía una piedra plana, como una mesa. Se detuvo ante esta y de las sombras se fue haciendo corpórea una figura humana.

Alice y Bella se tensaron, Rosalie siguió erguida y tranquila. Ante ellas apareció un hombre de estatura media, de tez blanca, cejas negras y pobladas. Barba también negra y un poco larga, cabello largo hasta poco después de los hombros del mismo color y ojos de un verde muy chillante. Vestía una túnica larga de color azul marino con algunos toques en dorado.

— Alistair — dijo Rosalie con una inclinación de cabeza. Una chispa de intuición salto en Alice y recordó de pronto las leyendas que contaba Renata, una doncella de edad con la que solía pasar mucho tiempo de niña, oyendo sus historias. Una en particular, hablaba de un hechicero muy poderoso, que, después de sufrir la muerte del amor de su vida, se aisló de todo el mundo y nunca más se supo de él. Alistair, el hechicero ermitaño.

— Rosalie, princesa de Geranio— contestó él. La solemnidad que destilaba su voz daba a pensar en muchos años de vida, quizá muchos más de los que cualquier persona normal del mundo. Quizá más que los de diez personas juntas. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino que sus ojos despidieron un especie de luz, aunque tal vez lo habían imaginado. Rosalie mantenía una actitud muy diferente a la que le conocían, solemne pero digna. El hechicero esbozo una amplia sonrisa—. ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita, Alteza? Tanto tiempo… — la frase se desvaneció en el aire.

— Lamento decir que esta no es una visita de cortesía. Os presento a sus Altezas Alice e Isabella, princesas de Celosía— el mago asintió, esperando a que Rosalie continuara. Las hermanas por su parte hicieron una leve inclinación al ser presentadas, en completo silencio—. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda— prosiguió Rosalie—, vuestra guía.

Alistair asintió una vez más en señal de reconocimiento.

— Comprendo un poco más, ¿en qué les puedo ser de ayuda?

— La hechicera María, ha vuelto a secuestrar nobles— contesto Rose con una fría calma, pero se podía adivinar el dolor en su rostro.

— Eso es algo que ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que dominó sus poderes. Pero continúen por favor…

Rosalie tenía un nudo en la garganta, su mente evoco las imágenes de su marido y esa mirada de miedo. Esa mirada de terror que jamás le había visto. Alice, al ver a su amiga descompuesta tomo el control de la conversación.

— Lo que sucede, es que ha secuestrado a nuestros esposos— dijo la pequeña. A su mente vino Jasper suspendido en el aire por los poderes de la bruja. Se controlo y continuó—. Y no pensamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Necesitamos que nos ayude.

— Van a enfrentarse a María— dijo él sorprendido. En sus ojos apareció un brillo de fascinación. Los hechiceros que estaban en contra de María, siempre le habían temido y nunca les ha cruzado por la cabeza enfrentarla. Estas tres muchachas, sin ninguna capacidad mágica, sin ningún poder ni ninguna ventaja contra la hechicera, estaban dispuestas a enfrentarla, a sabiendas de que podrían morir en el intento, solo con el poder de su amor.

— Sospechamos que los ha llevado al Bosque Escondido— la voz de Bella se hizo oír. Igual que sus amigas, había evocado a su mente el momento en la torre.

— Sus sospechas están correctas— dijo el mago. Poso una mano sobre la mesa de piedra, un pequeño destello de luz y de pronto apareció un pergamino muy antiguo, con el dibujo de un bosque como se vería desde arriba. Un mapa. Había un sol en un lado y después de una línea de montañas que atravesaba la mitad del pergamino, dividiendo por la mitad el terreno, una luna llena y estrellas. —. Primero, deben conocer el origen de este lugar—dijo Alistair—. Hace muchos siglos, muchos más de los que podrían imaginar. Cuando el universo fue creado; el sol y la luna, desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, se enamoraron. Su amor fue el impulso de todo el amor aquí en la tierra, de ese amor nacieron las estrellas. Pero aunque el amor nació gracias a ellos, la vida en la tierra, era casi imposible teniendo a ambos astros en el cielo. Entonces fue decidido por los dioses que la luna alumbrara en la noche y el sol en el día. Aunque eso significara que no se volverían jamás a ver.

'' La luna lloro amargamente, al saberse separada de su único amor. Pasaron los años y la luna seguía sintiéndose triste por el amor que había perdido. Los hechiceros de aquella época, advirtieron la tristeza de la luna y, cerraron un trato con ella. Le prometieron crear un lugar donde pudiera encontrarse con su amor el sol, cada día. A cambio pedían tan solo el poder que su luz en su faceta más llena derramaba sobre el mundo.

'' Así se creó ese enorme bosque en el que el sol puede estar, y al mismo tiempo estar en la tierra. La luna, conforme va desapareciendo de este mundo, va apareciendo allá. Así siendo aquí luna nueva, en nuestro bosque es luna llena y de esa forma, solo tiene siete días al mes en que no se encuentra con su amor el sol, y su idilio continuo en el bosque. Los hechiceros se fueron a vivir a ese bosque, donde obtuvieron todo el poder de la luz de luna.

Alice, Bella y Rosalie estaban muy atentas a la historia. Miraron el mapa, la luna y el sol estaban cerca, muy cerca.

'' Unos siglos después, una hechicera de nombre Natasha, pensó que el bosque no debía ser desconocido por los hombres allá en la tierra, y comenzó a idear un hechizo para abrir algunas entradas al bosque.

'' Descubrió que no podía dejarlo abierto a todos los humanos, pues estaría en peligro su existencia. Los humanos eran destructores, se mataban entre ellos, destruían a la madre naturaleza. Así que era imposible pensar que no harían lo mismo con el bosque.

'' Observó por mucho tiempo a la humanidad, intentando ver a quienes les daría paso y a quienes no. Pronto vio que los menos destructores eran los niños. Y decidió que serian los niños quienes pudieran entrar a nuestro bosque.

'' Comenzó el hechizo. Lo elaboró poco a poco. Hasta que llego el momento en el que lo realizaría, pero para ello necesitaba sangre de aquello a quien dejaría entrar. No tenía el valor para matar a un niño, así que espero el momento en el que un niño estuviera muriendo, para con su sangre abrir las entradas.

'' Pronto ocurrió que una niña de doce años corría por el bosque, parecía huir de alguien. Lloraba. De pronto los pies le fallaron y cayó cuesta debajo de una montaña. Con un golpe en la cabeza, se despidió del mundo.

'' Natasha de inmediato se puso a trabajar. Dejo correr la sangre de la niña y la reunió, para con ella abrir la entrada a nuestro mundo. Y así se crearon las entradas.

'' La niña se llamaba Corín, y era una princesa de un antiguo reino. Huía porque ya no era una niña, sino que, por una jugada del destino, la habían convertido en mujer antes de tiempo y a la fuerza, y había quedado encinta. Su sangre, con la de su bebé hizo las entradas. Era algo que Natasha no tuvo en cuenta. Vertió la sangre de una niña mujer y así la entrada fue permitida, para niños y para mujeres de sangre real.

El hechicero poso la mirada en el mapa que tenía enfrente.

— Ustedes son las únicas que tienen posibilidad de ir a rescatar a los príncipes. Pero es un viaje por demás peligroso.

— Lo sabemos, y estamos dispuestas a todo por intentarlo— dijo Bella.

— Eres valiente princesa— dijo el brujo con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Y veo en todas ese valor que necesitan. Bien, esto es lo que necesitan saber— señaló el mapa—. Todas las entradas al bosque están por aquí— señalo el mapa, en el lado que estaba el sol. En una parte llena de arboles—. Tendrán que venir hasta aquí. Busquen la cabaña de mi hermano Amun, pídanle ayuda, yo lo alertaré ahora mismo. Luego deberán ir por aquí— trazo con el dedo una línea desde el bosque hasta la mitad del mapa, donde estaban las montañas. Señalo una parte de la roca—. Deben cruzar el túnel del miedo, para pasar al lado de la noche. En ese lado es donde María encierra a sus prisioneros—señalo el lado donde la luna se imponía en el cielo—. Aquí las cosas se pondrán difíciles, María es muy poderosa, pero por sobre todo es muy astuta— el nombre de la hechicera provoco sentimientos encontrados en las tres princesas; miedo, e ira. —. Nunca los deja juntos, y, siendo que vuestro hermano—se dirigió a Rosalie—, conoce el bosque como tú, los habrá puesto en sus prisiones predilectas— señaló las montañas tras las cuales la luna se estaba escondiendo—. Al más valiente lo habrá encerrado en la Cueva de la Soledad — señaló una cueva en medio de las montañas, luego deslizo su dedo hasta un bosque y un circulo que se abría en medio de los arboles—. Al más fuerte, en el Claro de la Flor de Fuego— luego llevo su dedo a una torre que se erguía junto al mar. —. Al más sabio y conocedor de la magia, lo habrá encerrado en el Faro del Olvido y la Locura.

Las tres miraron al mago con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba más que claro. Mas que transparente, Edward, era valiente. Sabían perfectamente eso. Edward podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Lo único que temía Edward, era perder a Bella. Y por Bella era capaz de enfrentarse a un león. Emmett era el más fuerte, el más confiado de sí mismo. Y Jasper era el único que sabía de ese mundo antes de que esto pasara.

— Entraremos por Geranio— dijo Rosalie—. Pero necesitamos llegar sin ser vistas. El reino de Gardenia nos está buscando.

— Pueden llegar por aquí—dijo el hechicero dando una palmada en el aire. Detrás de si se movió una roca, dejando un túnel al descubierto—. Este túnel desemboca al mar, y por mar pueden llegar a un costado del castillo— sacó una botella de vidrio que contenía un barco en miniatura—. No serán vistas.

Le entrego el barco a Rosalie. Tomo el mapa de la mesa y lo enrollo, se lo entrego a Alice.

— Cuídense Altezas. Esta en sus manos.

Se encaminaron hasta el túnel y se introdujeron en la oscuridad, se oía una caída de agua cercana.

La piedra se deslizó nuevamente, cerrando el túnel a sus espaldas.

El viaje había comenzado.

* * *

_**Hola a mis lectoras….**_

_**Bueno, como verán este capi es un poco más largo de lo habitual. :D**_

_**Me emocione, es lo único que les digo. ¡Ay! Pobre Jazz, me han de querer cortar la mano por casi matarlo :\ **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan lindos y hermosos reviews que me hacen reír mucho. De verdad los reviews son como gasolina para nosotros. Me divierto mucho con cosas como "Te odio María bruja" y "bichos espantosos" pero sobre todo, sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con los personajes. Así que gracias mil veces a Kris21, a sweetsugarhoney y a mis lectoras anónimas. **_

_**Si tienen dudas del aspecto de la quimera o los otros bichos raros, os dejo mi cuenta de tumbr. Ahí encontraran los dibujos de los monstros que custodian a los príncipes. Además en un par de días subo el mapa del Bosque Oculto. Si Lulú ya sé que lo prometí desde antes, pero me han castigado el internet de por vida, así que le doy las gracias también a la biblioteca del ejercito. Que su conexión de internet gratuito me va a ser de mucha ayuda en el próximo mes.**_

_**Si tardo en actualizar, no se preocupen. No dejare la historia tumbada, porque me encanta.**_

_**Les recomiendo mucho "Amor en el establo" de TatyPatz, la historia esta increíble y conmovedora, además de muy divertida. Y quienes no me conocieron por medio de Lulú, les recomiendo su fic "Amor Real, Amor verdadero" de sweetsugarhoney esta de lo más bello. Ambas historias están en mi perfil como favoritas. **_

_**Les dejo mi cuenta de tumblr, ya saben quitan los espacios. **_

klaudia lobitha cullen. tumblr

_**Y termino esta nota de autor sin antes recordarles "Cuida el ambiente" jejeje XD no se crean, aunque deberíamos hacerlo, ya vieron porque Natasha no dejo entrar a todos al bosque.**_

_**Las amodoro. Babai. **_

_**Klau :D**_


	6. Capitulo 5 A las armas princesas

_Hola, este es el nuevo capítulo. :D_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalo de una musa que me acosa. Jajaja XD**_

Capitulo 5.

A las armas princesas.

Con sus almas radiando en una nueva esperanza, las tres princesas caminaron por el túnel siguiendo a Rosalie. A las de Celosía les llamo la atención que no estaba completamente oscuro. Un millón de lucecitas bailaban alrededor de ellas iluminando su camino, luciérnagas al parecer. Aunque no se atrevieron a preguntar. Llegaron a una nueva caída de agua y Rosalie la traspaso sin siquiera detenerse. Por el contrario, Bella y Alice se miraron mutuamente, haciendo énfasis con la mirada en sus vestimentas y sus pies descalzos. Luego de sonreírse una a la otra, como cada vez que se daban cuenta de que se leían el pensamiento mutuamente con solo mirarse, las princesas cruzaron el agua, esperando que Rosalie no las hubiese dejado atrás.

No lo había hecho, sino que las esperaba al otro lado. Su vestimenta había cambiado nuevamente. Vestía un vestido bien ceñido a su fina cintura, con un escote redondo que cubría casi todo. Las mangas eran largas y bien pegadas. Pero la falda ¡Era muy corta! A la rodilla, allí quedaba el largo de la falda. Unas medias negras muy oscuras y botas. Botas parecidas a las que usaban los hombres. Si no es que eran de hombre.

Alice miro a Bella y la descubrió con una vestimenta similar. Luego se miró a sí misma y se encontró vestida de igual manera. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Continuaron caminando por el túnel. Las botas, si bien aunque eran de hombre, resultaba mil veces más cómodas que sus zapatos de tacón. Alice camino sintiéndose con mucha libertad, por la vestimenta, bien, si deseaba realizar alguna pirueta imposible o un salto enorme, lo podría haber hecho sin dificultad.

¿Por qué no se les permitía a las mujeres usar ese calzado? ¿Por qué era obligatorio llevar el largo del vestido hasta donde no se vieran los pies? A Alice, por primera vez, las normas protocolares para vestirse, le parecían absurdas, ridículas y prejuiciosas. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si la viera vestida así? ¿Y su madre? Tampoco quera pensar en la reacción de la Reina Suzanne, su suegra o el Rey Edgar, el padre de Jasper. Y los reyes Carlisle y Esme, ¿Qué pensarían de ver a sus nueras vestidas de esa forma?

Alice no pudo contener una risita al imaginarse la expresión de todos esos rostros de verlas así. A esos rostros le sumo el de las doncellas que escogían su vestimenta diariamente. La pura imagen del rostro contorsionado de ira y vergüenza de su padre, junto con la de los demás mencionados, basto para provocarle a Alice una carcajada.

— ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? — pregunto Rosalie.

— Me imaginaba cosas— contesto la pequeña sencillamente.

— ¿Cómo que cosas?

— El rostro de nuestros padres y suegros si nos vieran así— dijo Alice ahogando una nueva carcajada.

Las otras dos princesas también rieron. Realmente era una idea bastante graciosa el hecho de los rostros ofendidos de sus padres y suegros si las llegaran a ver con una falda tan corta. Bella pensó en lo que diría su madre.

— Ya me imagino lo que diría mamá— comento Alice.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estén vestidas así? ¿Qué acaso se pelearon con el sastre e hizo mal sus vestidos? ¿O es que tuvieron un pleito con las tijeras y les ganaron? ¡Cámbiense inmediatamente!

Las de Celosía rieron alegremente. La reina Reneé era una mujer un tanto atolondrada y despistada. Podría pasar un caballo con alas frente a ella y jamás se daría cuenta. Pero si se trataba de cómo vestían sus hijas. Era de armas tomar.

La atención de Alice la reclamo nuevamente esas lucecitas que adornaban su camino. Ya no le parecían luciérnagas, pues bailaban con tal gracia que resultaba imposible pensar en un insecto.

— Rose, ¿Qué son esas luces?

— ¿Luciérnagas? — preguntó Bella.

— Hadas— respondió Rosalie.

De pronto una de esas luces voló directamente al hombro de Rosalie.

— Hola Rose, siglos de hada sin verte— se escucho una pequeña vocecita. De pronto la luz se transformo en una muchachita, aparente edad de unos quince años, cabello oscuro y largo, una tez blanca. Vestía un pequeño vestidito negro y de su espalda nacían unas alas de color azul turquesa.

— Hola, Bree. ¿Ahora vives aquí? —preguntó Rosalie mirando a la diminuta niña con ojos luminosos. Era obvio que se conocían.

— No— contesto la pequeña hadita encogiéndose de hombros—. Deseaba verte y era más probable que pasaras con Alistair primero, que al bosque.

— ¿Y por qué necesitabas verme?

— Pues… — la pequeña hada vacilo en lo que sea que le iba a contar.

— ¿Si? — la incito Rosalie.

—Bueno, recuerdas el pequeño árbol que plantaron tu hermano y tu cuando nos visitaron. Aquel cuyas flores te pertenecían y las raíces al príncipe.

— Si

— Se ha caído

— ¿Qué?

— Si. Las raíces estaban debilitadas. Eso significa que tu hermano esta en gran peligro.

— ¿Hace cuanto de eso, Bree?

— Un par de meses, más o menos. Te busque en tu castillo, pero no te encontré y la verdad, no me parecía sencillo aparecérmele a tu hermano— hizo una mueca de la que nadie se dio cuenta—. Espere a que fueras con Alistair cuando me enteré que ahora vivías en Gardenia. Si mañana no llegabas iba a ir a buscarte al castillo.

— ¡Ay! Bree, llegas tarde con la advertencia— dijo Rosalie tras un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi hermano, mi esposo y mi cuñado fueron secuestrados ayer en la tarde, por María.

El hada se quedo helada al oír ese nombre. No era para menos, hacia no mucho, María casi extermina a su especie. Ya que el ala de hada tiene propiedades mágicas muy potentes. Algunas hadas, como ella, se salvaron de la masacre tomando forma humana y mezclándose entre los visitantes del bosque. Otras muchas, se habían ido a ocultar al mundo humano. Era el caso de todas las hadas que vivían allí, en el túnel. Ya que la transformación en humano era un truco que requería de mucho poder de hada para llevarse a cabo. Solo las hadas más poderosas lo lograban y eso era un orgullo para Bree. De igual forma, ella había visto muchas de sus amigas, e incluso una hermana suya y su madre, morir a manos de la ambiciosa hechicera. Ella era muy temida dentro de su especie. La sola mención de su nombre era motivo de terror entre las hadas. Y así lo noto Bella cuando todas las lucecitas danzantes se quedaron quietas.

— Lo… lo siento, Bree— se disculpo Rosalie al recordar la anécdota que le había contado su amiga hada un par de años atrás.

— No, no te disculpes. Mejor dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — corrigió Rose.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Bree confundida. Miro a atrás y vio a las dos princesas que seguían los pasos de su amiga—. ¡Oh! Hola—las saludo—. Lo siento, es que soy demasiado despistada—la pequeña hada sonrió—. ¿Qué piensan hacer?

— La vamos a enfrentar—dijo Rosalie.

— ¡¿Qué? — gritó Bree. Todas las lucecitas que hasta ahora habían permanecido inmóviles, comenzaron a moverse mucho más rápido, alrededor de las princesas, como un enjambre de abejas.

Alice y Bella se aterraron, manotearon el aire intentando quitarse a las hadas de encima. De pronto la mano de Bella alcanzo una de las lucecitas y la empujo contra Alice. La princesa sin querer acuno sus manos y recibió la pequeña personita en ellas. Era una chica de piel morena y largas extremidades, cabello negro largo y rostro salvaje.

— ¡Oye! — le reclamo a Bella en un grito.

— Lo siento —se disculpo la castaña.

— ¡Zafrina! — se oyó otra voz y acto seguido descendió hasta las manos de Alice una hadita muy parecida.

— Tranquila Kachiri, estoy bien.

Bajo una tercera lucecita, que no hizo un solo ruido, sin embrago toco el hombro de la primera y esta respondió:

— De verdad estoy bien Senna.

Bree hablo en ese momento.

— Princesas, ellas son Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna, son hadas selva.

— ¿Hadas selva? — preguntaron al unísono Alice y Bella.

— Si, son del tipo de hadas que se encargan de cuidar los parajes naturales más peligrosos y llenos de vegetación de su mundo. A veces están allí, a veces están en el bosque, a veces aquí. Si talan un árbol en la selva, un hada selva muere.

Volvieron a mirar a las tres personitas en las manos de Alice, llevaban un vestidito verde oscuro y sus alas eran verdes transparentes. Como un vidrio pintado de verde.

— ¿Así que piensan enfrentarse a la bruja? — pregunto Zafrina, las tres haditas clavaron sus diminutos ojos en los de las princesas.

— Si—dijeron las de Celosía

— Tengan mucho cuidado —dijo Zafrina—. La bruja esa tiene poderes enormes, y muchas criaturas de su lado.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —pregunto Rosalie realmente interesada.

— Gran parte de la raza de los dragones— contestó Bree—, algunos grifos, los fénix negros, el mundo completo de los minotauros y los centauros más ambiciosos.

— ¿Centauros? — se sorprendió Rosalie.

— Esos no son muchos— contesto Zafrina—. Tu sabes de sobra que los centauros son fieles a la magia blanca, solo son cuatro, creo.

— Seis, ya son seis—corrigió Bree. Luego se dirigió a Rose—. ¿Recuerdas aquel centauro al que tuviste que darle tu collar?

— ¡Como olvidarlo! — bufo la rubia.

— Su familia completa se unió a María. Eran cuatro, pero su hermana tuvo dos hijos hace algún tiempo. Ahora ya son mayores.

— ¿Alguna criatura más?

— Todas las quimeras están bajo sus órdenes.

— ¿Quimeras? —gimió Rosalie. Si había algo de aquel mundo que le aterraba, era el demonio negro, la criatura más venenosa del mundo.

— Si. Pero a ellas las controla bajo un conjuro poderosísimo. Un conjuro para el que uso… — la pequeña hada se acercó al oído de Rosalie y susurro—… el ala de hada.

Bree sabia que, de mencionarlo en voz alta, sus compañeras volverían a entrar en pánico. No quería más sustos en ese día. Rosalie asintió. Bella y Alice no escucharon y sintieron una enorme curiosidad por saber que había usado María y porque Bree, no lo decía en voz alta.

En eso estaban cuando vieron una luz que se hacía cada vez más grande, anunciando el próximo final del túnel. Cada vez había menos hadas a lo largo del túnel y pronto se encontraron en la boca de la cueva. Se asomaron y Bella casi cae cuando vio lo que les esperaba afuera.

La cueva desembocaba casi a la base de unos enormes acantilados, en el mar. El agua se estrellaba contra la roca con fuerza y las salpicaba.

— La botella— dijo Rosalie para sí, tomando la botella con la miniatura de barco en sus manos.

— ¡Oh, Wow! — dijo Bree al ver la botella en las manos de Rosalie—. ¡El barco invisible!

— Pues yo si lo veo— dijo Bella.

— Invisible para quienes no lo aborden Bella—dijo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Luego aventó la botella contra la roca y tras un sonido de explosión apareció ante ellas un enorme barco de madera. Alice tenía la boca bien abierta del asombro. Bella igual, solo que sus ojos de plato hacían más evidente la emoción en la expresión de la castaña que en la de la morocha.

Rosalie salto hasta la cubierta del barco, Alice la siguió con uno de sus gráciles saltos. Bella al intentarlo, resbalo tras apoyar mal el pie derecho. Sus manos sin embargo alcanzaron la orilla y la princesa se quedo colgando del barco.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — las princesas corrieron al ver la catastrófica acrobacia de su amiga. La tomaron de las manos y tiraron, pero de algún modo el peso de Bella se iba abajo.

— ¡Ya no puedo! — gimió Bella al ver que sus dedos se resbalaban y inevitablemente caería al agua.

— Resiste— dijo Rosalie. Luego le hablo a Alice—. Con fuerza, uno, dos…

Jalaron con toda la fuerza que les fue posible, y pronto la castaña estuvo en cubierta, jadeando por el susto, pero a salvo.

— ¡Bella! —dijo Alice abrazando a su hermana. Bella seguía recuperando la respiración. El barco comenzó a moverse, sin necesidad de que alguien lo orientara y Rosalie no parecía sorprendida de ello. La pequeña hada negra bajo revoloteando del hombro de Rose hasta el suelo de madera y al tocar con un pie el piso, una enorme luz surgió y apareció ante ellas una chica con un vestido negro largo. Había tomado forma humana. Sus ojos eran de color azul con unas orillas negras. Sonrió a las tres princesas dos que miraban atónitas y una sonriente.

— Hola—dijo con una gran sonrisa. Bella y Alice parecían haberse quedado mudas, y como no hacerlo si hacia veinticuatro horas nada de eso existía para ellas. Hacia veinticuatro horas pensar en un hada era inmediatamente relacionado con los cuentos infantiles. Cuán rápido podía cambiar tu realidad.

— Hola Bree—dijo Rosalie—. Veo que aun gustas de transformarte en humana.

— Así es más sencillo hablar con ustedes.

El barco siguió su camino mientras las princesas y el hada conversaban. Aunque más bien quien conversó con Bree fue Rosalie, pues Alice y Bella trataban de hallarle lógica a esa platica y seguir la corriente.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Por la mañana se organizo un grupo de diez guardias, quince súbditos adultos y el niño que había visto a las princesas huir por el bosque. El rey Carlisle también salió con el grupo, y se internaron en el bosque. Pasaron horas y horas pero no encontraron ningún rastro de las tres herederas.

Mientras los hombres escrutaban el bosque en busca de las muchachas. En el palacio, la reina Esme, quien había sido víctima de un ataque de nervios tras la desaparición de sus nueras, reposaba en su alcoba, al cuidado de tres doncellas, cuando recibió la noticia que terminaría de destrozar su maternal corazón.

— Majestad, le busca el mensajero, dice que es urgente—informó Kate a su soberana.

La reina, deseando alguna buena noticia por parte del grupo de búsqueda, inmediatamente se incorporó y le indico a su fiel doncella:

— Déjalo pasar Kate

— Enseguida Majestad.

En la lujosa alcoba entro un joven de baja estatura y cabello negro, su nombre era Ben, era el mensajero real desde hacía varios años:

— Su Majestad, me han entregado un mensaje para usted hace un momento—en la mano traía un sobre de pergamino con el sello del reino de Dalias Rojas.

— ¿Buenas noticias? —pregunto la reina cogiendo el sobre de manos de su mensajero.

— No sabría informarle, Majestad.

La reina abrió el sobre y leyó el mensaje. Su rostro descomponiéndose con cada línea que leía. Lo temido por las princesas al fin había ocurrido. María había lanzado su táctica para encubrir su crimen. La epístola decía:

_Sus Majestades del reino de Gardenia, Carlisle y Esme:_

_Es una pena para mí ser portador de tan devastadoras noticias, pero es mi deber hacerlo._

_Esta mañana he sido informado por mis fieles súbditos que un carruaje de Gardenia había perdido el control y caído al barranco que se encuentra a pocas millas de mi reino. Al trasladarme al lugar del acontecimiento, descubrí que dicho carruaje era en el que se transportaban sus hijos, los príncipes Emmett y Edward, en compañía del heredero de Geranio, el príncipe Jasper. Desgraciadamente nadie ha sobrevivido a dicho accidente. _

_Lamento mucho su perdida, Majestades, y os doy mi palabra que enviare los cuerpos de sus príncipes lo más pronto posible a su reino para que se les dé cristiana sepultura._

_Con mi más sentido pésame, me despido._

_Atentamente._

_Rey Marco, monarca de Dalias Rojas. _

El corazón de la reina Esme se desgarro por completo tras la última línea, y emitiendo un gemido de dolor, apretó el papel contra su pecho gritando:

— ¡No! ¡Mis hijos no! ¡Por favor, Dios mío! ¡Mis hijos no! ¡Mis hijos no! ¡Mis hijos! — el dolor desgarro su pecho con fiereza mientras caía nuevamente en su lecho. Su maternal corazón se estrujaba en su pecho, se alojaba en su garganta y pedía a gritos que no lo torturaran mas— ¡Mátenme! ¡Mátenme! ¡Dios! ¡Llévame a mí, pero a mis hijos no!

Las doncellas y el mensajero observaban aterrados el dolor de su soberana. Aunque no comprendían, se daban cuenta de que era una muy mala noticia. Pero al oír las últimas palabras de su reina, entendieron por completo. ¡Los príncipes estaban muertos!

En ese momento llego el rey Carlisle, quien al escuchar esos gritos adoloridos de su esposa, corrió directo a su alcoba. Entro velozmente en la habitación, ignorando a todos los presentes, con sus ojos únicamente para su mujer. La abrazo con fuerza intentando calmarla, pero ella no se tranquilizaba.

— Esme, amor, Esme ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Mis hijos! ¡Mis hijos! —lloraba la reina. Carlisle le quito el papel que su mujer apretaba y leyó la carta.

Toda su entereza se esfumo tras leer la epístola. Sintió el gran dolor que su esposa estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La abrazo con más fuerza esforzándose por no perder el control y soltar a llorar también. Con la poca entereza que le quedaba, se dirigió a los sirvientes para que se retiraran, este era un dolor que debía sufrir él con su esposa.

No comprendía que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué les pasaba todo esto ahora? Sus queridas nueras estaban perdidas en el bosque y sus hijos ahora estaban muertos. ¿Que habían hecho ellos de malo durante su vida para que les ocurrieran tantas desgracias justo cuando más felices eran?

Por supuesto esto no era más que una gran farsa. Esas líneas en ningún momento las había escrito el rey Marco. Esa epístola jamás la habían enviado desde Dalias Rojas. María había hecho la farsa más perfecta del mundo, solo un par de movimientos más y ella quedaría libre para siempre de toda culpa y los príncipes se quedarían atrapados con ella para la eternidad.

Solo que nunca imagino que su hechizo tuviera desperfectos. Y este desperfecto consistía ahora en tres damas con un corazón guerrero y muy enamoradas. Tres damas que nunca imagino cruzarían su camino. Tres damas dispuestas a destruirle toda su farsa.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Muchos kilómetros más allá, una epístola similar llegaba al reino de Geranio. A manos de la reina Suzanne, quien, al igual que Esme en Gardenia, sintió como su corazón se destrozaba en su pecho. Más no tuvo un ataque de nervios como la monarca de Gardenia. De algún modo la reina Suzanne sabia de la mentira. No creía la noticia grabada en el papel. Lloro unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, como su hija, pero inexpresiva. Nunca se le vio expresar sus sentimientos a nadie.

Lo cierto era que tenía el mismo corazón de madre que Esme, pero nunca disfruto de las demostraciones sentimentales públicas. Eso hizo que a sus hijos le demostrara su cariño únicamente en privado, y Rose y Jasper se sentían siempre muy especiales, por ser únicamente ellos quienes conocían ese lado cálido y sentimental de su madre.

Suzanne salió al balcón de su alcoba, que daba con vista al mar. La luz del sol le llegaba a su piel acariciando suavemente. Rosalie había sacado de ella su fascinación por la luz solar. La reina miro al infinito mientras recorría sus años de infancia. Ella fue hija única y no tuvo muchos amigos con quien jugar, pero conoció al igual que sus hijos, aquel mundo. Ese bosque fue su refugio durante su solitaria infancia y, aunque ellos nunca se lo dijeron, sabía que sus hijos conocían el lugar. Por ello mismo sabia de la mentira. Una parte de su corazón deseaba que fuera mentira la carta, la otra parte deseaba que su hijo no estuviera a manos de la bruja, aunque eso significara que estuviera muerto.

En eso llego hasta ella, Jessica, la doncella que asistía a Alice. Le entrego en silencio un sobre con el sello de Gardenia. Lo abrió y leyó las líneas en las que le informaban la desaparición de su hija.

Con esto toda duda quedaba despejada. Ella no podía hacer nada, pero su hija era mucho más valerosa que ella, e incluso Alice, aunque era pequeña, tenía mucho valor dentro de sí. Sabía que ambas podrían salvar a su hijo y a los otros jóvenes.

La tarde murió ante sus ojos. Y el mar se volvió de un azul más oscuro. El cielo, un tono apenas menor que el del mar y una estrella enorme que se reflejaba en el agua. Esa misma estrella alumbraba todos los días en el enorme firmamento. Suzanne la conocía perfectamente. Por ello noto que el astro había aparecido con un brillo menor ese día.

— Rosalie, hija. Debes darte prisa. Sálvalos—dijo en voz tan baja que solo ella se escucho.

Su hija y sus amigas eran la última esperanza.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

El barco llego a unos acantilados similares al caer la noche. Pero en lugar de a una cueva, había una puerta. Alice reconoció, el edificio alzado sobre aquellos acantilados. El castillo de Geranio, su hogar.

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta y sin esfuerzo aparente la abrió. Se introdujeron en silencio en aquel túnel, que, si bien no era tan rocoso como el de la cueva de Alistair, seguía siendo oscuro. Bree las siguió de cerca. Rosalie a la cabeza, Bella y Alice detrás tomadas de la mano y al final la hadita que de pronto comenzó a brillar con toda la intención de alumbrarles el camino.

— Gracias, Bree— dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— Si, gracias—dijeron las princesas de Celosía.

— De nada— contesto Bree sencillamente.

Caminaron velozmente. Rosalie corría y las demás la seguían como podían. Pero estaban muy cansadas, tanto física como emocionalmente. Por fin termino el túnel, pero había una nueva puerta. Rose la abrió sin ningún problema y se asomo con cuidado, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de darles una seña a sus amigas para que salieran. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, subieron las escaleras de una torre y llegaron a la antigua alcoba de Rosalie, jadeando. La rubia se abalanzo contra un baúl que tenia a los pies de su cama y lo abrió rebuscando algo desesperadamente.

— Rose, ¿Por qué venimos aquí? —pregunto Alice. No entendía a su amiga. Era peligroso estar en la alcoba de ella.

En realidad, la idea original no era llegar a su recamara, pero algo la empujo hasta allá, llevándola a buscar la gargantilla de su bisabuela. No sabía por qué, pero debía llevarla.

Por fin la encontró, la hermosa pieza de joyería, una cadena de oro muy gruesa con un enorme zafiro azul en el centro e incrustaciones de madreperla. La guardo en una bolsa y salió de su habitación.

Mirando a ambos lados, se cercioro de que no había peligro y corrió, sus amigas la siguieron nuevamente, como un fugitivo escapando de los calabozos, corrieron escaleras abajo y más escaleras y más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la armería del castillo.

Estaba vacía, por supuesto, ya que a esas horas de la noche todo mundo dormía en el palacio. Rosalie les lanzo a sus amigas una significativa mirada.

— ¿Armas? —pregunto Bella.

— Si—dijo Rosalie tomando una espada. En eso los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par.

— Mi puñal— exclamo. Ambas princesas miraron a la morocha mientras ella se inclinaba para rebuscar en su bota. Saco de allí una funda roja con un puñal de mango dorado, tenia grabado el escudo de Geranio.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Alice? —pregunto Bella horrorizada.

— Es de mi hermano—dijo Rosalie mirando la inscripción en el mango. _Jasper._

— Si, él me lo dio. Dijo que debía tener como cuidarme, ya que era una curiosa sin remedio y quería tener seguridad en que yo estaría bien. Me enseño como utilizarlo.

— ¡¿Qué? — preguntó la castaña.

— Si— dijo Alice completamente inocente.

— Ten Alice— dijo Rosalie entregándole un cinturón del mismo color de la funda. Alice trabo el puñal en el cinturón y se lo puso alrededor de la cintura. Miro a Rosalie como preguntándole si estaba bien.

— Esta muy bien, Alice—dijo Rosalie—. Ese cinturón era de mi hermano, cuando niño.

La sonrisa de Alice se hizo presente. Acaricio el cinturón.

— Ten Bella—Rose entrego a Bella un saco de flechas y un arco. Bella pasó el saco sobre su hombro y cruzó la correa sobre su pecho. Acomodo el arco en la bolsa. Rosalie entrego a Alice un saco y arco sin flechas, y a Bella una espada de tamaño mediano, con la respectiva vaina y cinturón. Ella cargo con una espada, arco y flechas igualmente.

Alice miraba el lugar con gesto ausente, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeño baúl que estaba en un rincón empolvado. Con la típica curiosidad que la caracterizaba, camino hasta él y lo abrió. Encontró allí flechas, pero diferentes a las que tenían ahora su hermana y cuñada. La cola de las flechas, en lugar de tener plumas color azul, era de un rojo intenso.

Bajo el baúl y leyó en la tapa, escrito raspando la madera y con letra muy torpe; Jasper.

Miro a Rosalie. Ella asintió. Esas flechas eran de su amadísimo esposo.

— Tómalas, Alice. Necesitaras la mayor conexión con mi hermano.

La de pelo oscuro no se detuvo a preguntar qué significaba eso. Solo tomo las flechas de un modo casi reverencioso. Las contemplo y puso una gran cantidad en el saco. No pesaban.

Se levanto y miro a sus amigas en un gesto que decía claramente, _estoy preparada_.

Rosalie le entregó un escudo, que tenia grabado el sello de Geranio. Bella ya portaba uno al igual que la rubia. Alice puso mala cara al ver que su escudo era mucho más pequeño que el de ellas, claramente era de niño. Intento pensar que era de Jasper para olvidarse de su estatura y funcionó.

Bree miraba los preparativos bélicos desde un rincón, estaba tan silenciosa que las princesas ya se habían olvidado de su presencia.

Rosalie las miro y puso su mano en el centro. Alice y Bella siguieron su gesto haciendo una forma de tres puntas con sus brazos.

— Por el amor—dijo Rosalie.

— Por la justicia— dijo Bella.

— Por las almas gemelas — concluyo Alice.

— Ustedes dos han sido mis mejores amigas—dijo Rose, con un dejo de melancolía—, no estoy segura del resultado que tendrá esto, pero les puedo asegurar que siempre las he querido como hermanas y que me da mucho gusto que en esta aventura, me acompañen. Aunque sea la última de nuestras vidas, será mucho mejor con ustedes.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra con complicidad.

— A las armas— dijeron las tres y soltándose, Rose las guio por un pequeño pasillo hasta los jardines del palacio. De allí rodearon el palacio hasta que llegaron al lindero del bosque a espaldas del castillo. Se internaron poco a poco en el lugar, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Creyeron no ser vistas por nadie, pero desde el balcón de una alcoba vacía, una soberana de cabello rubio y ojos azules, las observo partir, con una mano en el corazón.

— Buen viaje, hija mía— dijo en voz muy baja—. Buen viaje preciosas princesas guerreras. Ruego al cielo por que regresen con bien. Sean firmes en el poder de su amor.

La reina Suzanne veía en las tres princesas, su única esperanza de ver regresar a su hijo sano y salvo, junto a esos jóvenes, su yerno y el hermano. Su corazón se partía al ver a su hija irse así, arriesgando su vida. Pero sabía que el amor era así de incontrolable. Si pudiera, si tuviera fuerzas, ella misma iría a rescatar a su hijo. Pero como no las tenía, dejaba en manos de las preciosas princesas, el futuro de su heredero y de su reino.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las tres princesas llegaron hasta la pequeña roca blanca. Se acercaron sigilosamente, mirando a un lado y a otro, cerciorándose de que nadie las veía. Se inclinaron. Alice apenas le sacaba la cabeza a la roca.

Bree, de nuevo en su forma de hada miniatura, fue la primera en pasar. Una pequeña lucecita amarilla que apareció y desapareció. Tal como ocurrió cuando los príncipes de Geranio descubrieron el bosque en su niñez.

Bella miro a su alrededor, con un brillo triste en sus ojos castaños, y entro a la cueva. Desapareciendo de la vista de las otras dos princesas un segundo después.

Alice miro a su alrededor, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que viera su mundo, el mundo _real. _Con esa tristeza en su interior, se inclino y, despidiéndose del reino que fue su hogar esos dos meses más bellos de su vida, se adentro en un mundo desconocido.

Rosalie miro a su alrededor. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero era Emmett el que estaba en peligro, él y su hermano, además de su cuñado Edward. Quería a su hermano, tal como debe de ser, pero, amaba a su esposo, y eso era lo que la estaba llevando a realizar esta locura.

Exhalando un último suspiro, se adentro en el lugar más querido de su infancia, y siguió ese arrebatado corazón que tenia. Se adentro a atender el Llamado del Amor.

_**¡Hey! ¿Qué onda?**_

_**¿Qué creen?, mi internet ya volvió, ¡Yeah! Soy muy feliz. **_

_**Pero aun así, estoy actualizando desde la preciosa Plaza de Armas, San Luis Potosí, México. ¿La razón? Pues en un par de horas presento una obra de teatro en el palacio municipal. Estoy tan feliz, deséenme mucha suerte.**_

_**Y bueno, a lo que te truje: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡A las armas princesas! Jajaja XD. A mí me encanto escribir este capítulo. A que no se imaginaban que la madre de Rose y Jazz sabia todo. Pobre Esme, eso de sufrir así por sus hijos. Yo no soy madre, pero mi hermanita es mas mi hija que mi hermana, y me inspire en que mi preciosa niña esta ahora lejos. : ( **_

_**Y Bree llegando tarde con el mensaje. Ay Dios, que cosa más triste. De haber llegado antes quizá toda esta locura se podría haber evitado, aunque mejor no, si no ¿que escribo? Jajaja Ok no. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado. Fíjense mucho en la estrella, será importante. ¿Me merezco un review? Aunque sea pequeñito por favor. : ) **_

_**Pásense por el tumblr, aun no subo el mapa del bosque, hasta la semana entrante, me fallaron los scanner, pero aun así, pueden encontrar varias cosas por allí. Ya saben quitan los espacios. **_

_**Y bueno, a los que les gusta como escribo, tengo otro long-fic en mi perfil, se llama a Amor de Película, esta lindo. Solo llevo el primer capi, espero poder subirles más, pronto. También chequen Vivir una Nueva vida, es la historia de Alice y Jasper. Ah y chequen la Poesía al Corazón de un Vampiro y dejen sus reviews, que solo tiene uno. : (**_

_**Bueno, termino mi sermón con un enorme beso, en especial a la queridísima Lulu (sweetsugarhoney), a Kriss21, a Tatty Patz y a mis lectoras anónimas. Siempre es un gusto enorme encontrar sus reviews. Y quienes aun no leen Amor Real, Amor verdadero de sweetsugarhoney o Amor en el Establo de Taty Patz, no sé qué rayos esperan a mi me tienen picadísima esas dos.**_

_**Ya con esta me despido, **_

_**Antes de subir al escenario, **_

_**Les suplico sus reviews, **_

_**Porque si no me desmayo… jajajajaja XD**_

_**Babai. Besos eternos.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	7. Capitulo 6 Mas Sorpresas

_**Hola a todos, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer(en su mayoria) la trama es el resultado de un pobre cerebro que pasa mas de diez horas al dia leyendo y escribiendo. :D**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Más Sorpresas

Tal como les había contado Rosalie, la entrada se fue transformando, pasó en unos segundos, de ser una pequeña roca blanca agujerada, a ser una enorme cueva que se abría hasta un verde bosque. De pronto los cuerpos de las princesas, que ya desfallecían del cansancio, se llenaron de nuevas energías. La energía correspondiente al medio día.

Bella y Alice miraban alrededor con gran interés, nunca habían visto un lugar tan maravilloso. Sus ojos iban y venían por el verdor del lugar, salpicado de los miles y miles de colores de cientos de flores que le daban al bosque un toque imaginario. A su alrededor danzaban cientos de lucecitas, muchas llegando a posarse sobre los hombros y cabezas de las princesas.

— ¿Qué les parece? —pregunto Rose, con una voz tan suave que armonizaba perfecto con el lugar. Sus ojos brillaban ante el escenario tan conocido y a la vez imposible de creer. Quisiera haber podido llorar, pues hacia tanto que no pisaba aquel bosque tan bello y familiar. Pero no podía. Sus lágrimas alegres eran bloqueadas por la angustia de no saber si volvería a su casa.

Inhalo profundamente y no dejo que esos sentimientos encontrados se dejaran ver en su fachada de tranquilidad y seguridad.

Por su parte, las de Celosía disfrutaban el ambiente, cargado por un aire freso y cálido a la vez, e impregnado del delicioso perfume de las flores que crecían allí.

Rosalie se obligo a si misma a mantener la compostura, ya había elegido, ya no había marcha atrás, era Emmett el que estaba en un gran peligro. No podía quedarse sentada mientras el amor de su vida estaba atrapado en aquel lugar "Prefiero morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Vivir sin Emmett era eso: vivir de rodillas, rogando a la vida que le devolviera el amor más sincero y maravilloso que había vivido jamás. Rogando a la vida que esto solo fuera un mal sueño y no su realidad.

Caminaron en el más profundo y tranquilo silencio a través del espeso bosque. Cada una pensaba en sus esposos. No podían tener la mente en otra cosa. Era inevitable pensar en el amor de tu vida cuando está en peligro.

El hada las seguía de cerca, descansando ocasionalmente en el hombro de Rosalie, o de Bella, y en una ocasión en la cabeza de Alice.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Edward se paseaba como león enjaulado por el pequeño espacio de la cueva. Ocasionalmente asomaba la cabeza por la entrada, pero tan solo escuchaba un chillido y era advertencia más que suficiente. Esa enorme criatura no lo dejaría en paz ni cinco segundos.

Su angustia iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, al saberse solo en ese lugar. Solo a partir de ahora. De repente lo invadía una sensación de gran tristeza y pesar, una sensación tan poderosa que parecía no ser cosa de él, a pesar de que sabía que nunca saldría de allí. Nunca se había sentido tan desolado en su vida y quería creer que de alguna manera, este no era su destino. Aunque todo indicaba que así era.

Tras la noticia de su muerte, desaparición o lo que sea que justificara su ausencia en el mundo real, los reyes Carlisle y Esme, sus padres lo llorarían. Charlie y Reneé probablemente comprometieran nuevamente a su viuda Bella y ella se iría con otro príncipe, tendría hijos con él y continuaría su vida.

Esa idea era tan vivida en su mente que le causaba un gran dolor, como si lo desgarraran. Incluso veía ya con claridad a su preciosa y amada Bella caminando por el pasillo de una iglesia, vestida de un bello color rosa, color que se usaba en las bodas de viudas. Diciendo los mismos votos que dijo en su boda, diciendo la palabra 'acepto' con el mismo fervor con el que la pronuncio al casarse con él. Besando a otro hombre, como lo beso a él.

Esa idea de verdad lo desgarraba y lo hacía sentirse completamente desdichado. Se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el irregular muro de piedra intentando quitarse la imagen de su esposa, con sus mejillas rosadas, en su boda con otro.

Lo torturaba la certeza de que de ahora en adelante estaba solo, estaba solo a la deriva en su vida, sin saber que sería de él. ¿Qué haría la bruja con él? La certeza de que el resto de su vida estaba destinada a quedarse en esa cueva, era lo único que su clarividencia le mostraba en ese momento. Una vida de soledad y dolor.

Nunca fue un hombre débil, nunca se conoció de él ninguna debilidad más que Bella. Pero en ese momento, la soledad le pesaba horriblemente. Todas esas certezas en las que iba cayendo poco a poco lo consumían fieramente, como un fuego que lo destrozaba desde adentro, como brasas al rojo vivo que le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser.

En ese momento de dolor y desesperación, le comenzaron a escocer los ojos, por las lágrimas contenidas y las derramó en silencio. Nunca había llorado de esa forma, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, se deslizaban por su mentón y sus mejillas y finalmente saltaban desde su barbilla al suelo, o a su ropa donde se secaban. Llego a pensar que se le secarían los ojos por derramar tantas lágrimas, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba desesperado. El silencioso llanto se vio acompañado pronto de sollozos y gemidos, de aquel dolor fiero que lo desgarraba desde adentro.

Y entonces escucho un horrible sonido de explosión y se vio acompañado de la malvada bruja.

— ¿Por qué lloras mi príncipe? —pregunto, sus labios destilando pura hipocresía.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — gritó Edward, asustado y enfadado como pocas veces.

— Sshh — lo silencio la bruja—. No creo que quieras alterar a mi grifo.

En ese momento la enorme criatura entro en la cueva, con las alas recogidas y caminando sobre sus felinas patas. El príncipe sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas como pocas veces. Aquella criatura tenía un enorme y fortísimo pico de águila, si quería lo podía destrozar en cinco segundos.

— No— respondió Edward con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

— Lo sabia— dijo María. Luego le dirigió una mirada al animal, Edward creyó ver cómo le brillaban los ojos ámbar en la oscuridad, pero no creyó que fuera real. El grifo se encogió estremeciéndose, metió la cola entre las patas y se retiro andando hacia atrás.

Ella volteo su mirada hacia él y exhibió una malévola sonrisa. Sus ojos destellaron, y esta vez Edward estuvo seguro de haberlo visto. La bruja se iba acercando paso a paso y él, instintivamente caminaba hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia. No contaba con que el espacio en la cueva se terminaba, hasta que su espalda topo contra la roca.

Antes de iniciar un movimiento evasivo, la bruja lo atrapo con un brazo en cada lado. El cobrizo no se atrevía a intentar empujarla o pasar por debajo de los brazos. No por caballerosidad, ya que aquella 'mujer' no merecía sus atenciones, sino por miedo. Si la empujaba, había una gran probabilidad de que lo hiriera con un hechizo. Aun así, esa cercanía no le agradaba en absoluto.

— Hm— suspiro la hechicera—. No me aceptaste en aquel momento, me rechazaste fervientemente. Preferiste a esa simple mortal. Pues ¿qué crees? No la volverás a ver jamás. Estas aquí, a mi merced. Recuérdalo siempre. Nunca saldrás de aquí— esta última frase la escupió entre dientes, y tras una nueva explosión, se desvaneció en el aire.

El príncipe se quedo allí temblando, de rabia, de miedo, de impotencia.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Esa mañana se mandaron a tocar las campanas del castillo, convocando a todos los habitantes del reino de Gardenia a acudir a un mensaje urgente de su monarca.

Por lo general, esas noticias eran buenas, así que los habitantes no sintieron nada extraño. La gente se comenzó a amontonar en las calles, camino al castillo. Y pronto estuvieron en el gran patio público, frente al gran balcón.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo silenciado, por el balcón apareció su rubio soberano; Carlisle tenía una mirada perdida, dolida, en sintonía exacta con su corazón de padre destrozado.

Todos los presentes aguardaban expectantes las palabras de su monarca. Carlisle, por el contrario, estaba deseando no tener que dar esta noticia a su pueblo.

— Mi pueblo, desearía con toda mi alma no tener que darles esta noticia, pero es necesario. El día de ayer por la tarde ha llegado una carta del rey Marco de Dalias Rojas, en donde me informa que se ha accidentado un carruaje de Gardenia cerca de su territorio… En dicho carruaje viajaban los príncipes Emmett y Edward… Los príncipes han muerto.

Todo el pueblo contuvo la respiración. El miedo y la incertidumbre salían por el horizonte del reino. Pues todos comprendían lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Se habían quedado sin herederos. ¿Quién gobernaría el reino a la muerte de Carlisle? La dinastía de los Cullen había traído gran paz y prosperidad a Gardenia. Todos temían por lo que ocurriera con el reino ahora. Jamás habría otra familia que gobernara mejor de lo que lo había hecho la familia de su ahora soberano.

Por su parte Carlisle no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más después de ese anuncio y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que salió a comunicarle a su pueblo la más grande desgracia que había azotado su familia y su reino.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Caminaban por el bosque, las tres princesas y la pequeña hada, en completo silencio. Alice y Bella no lograban salir de su asombro, veían todo con los ojos bien abiertos, y completamente sonrientes. Rosalie por su parte, estaba completamente alerta. Cada sonido que perturbaba ese silencio la ponía de inmediato preparada para defenderse. Pero hasta el momento ningún sonido le había causado verdadera exaltación.

Faltaba cuando menos una milla para llegar a la cabaña de Amun, pero ya no estaban cansadas como antes. Rose les explico que era por el efecto del bosque, pues allí era alrededor de las siete de la tarde y por la misma magia del bosque, se sentían con la energía de esa hora del día.

Rosalie escucho un sonido extraño proveniente de detrás de un enorme arbusto de flores rosas y lilas. Ese ruido era bastante sospechoso y se aproximaba a ellas. Las tres princesas sacaron a su vez Rosalie su espada, Alice su puñal y Bella arco y flecha. Apuntaron hacia la fuente del sonido y esperaron tensas.

Los arbustos de flores se movieron violentamente, como si algo los empujara y de entre las flores apareció un animal magnifico.

Un caballo blanco, de la punta del hocico hasta el último pelo de la cola. Tan blanco que la nieve podría parecer gris en contraste con él. Los ojos eran azules brillantes. Pero había algo extraño en él. Rosalie fue la primera en envainar su espada, se acerco a esa belleza caminando despacio. Alice abrió los ojos al ver que era lo extraño en aquel precioso animal. Tenía un cuerno en la mitad de la cabeza, un cuerno largo y blanco.

— ¿Un… unicornio…? — pregunto vacilante la pequeña mientras se acercaba. Rosalie ya acariciaba la cabeza de la bella criatura.

— Si —dijo Rose—. Son tan fieles y tranquilos.

— Es precioso— y pensar que unas horas atrás Alice habría pensado que un unicornio solo aparece en los cuentos y las leyendas, o en la mitología griega. Pero ahora tenía uno frente a sus ojos y estaba tocando su sedoso pelaje.

¿Tenía aun capacidad de asombrarse? todas estas cosas eran tan fuera de la realidad, que era lógico que llegara el asombro. Pero estaban apareciendo tan de pronto y a una velocidad que creía no ser capaz de que nada la asombrara de ahora en adelante.

El bello unicornio se dejo acariciar, pero le clavaba la mirada a Bella, que se encontraba unos pasos detrás, sin atreverse a acercarse. Quizá la castaña tuviera la impresión equivocada pero la criatura parecía anhelante. Anhelante de que ella se acercara, anhelante de acercarse a ella.

Luego de dejarse acariciar por un rato, el animal comenzó a caminar hacia Bella. Ella caminaba hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Su espalda topó con el tronco de un árbol y se quedo allí. El unicornio siguió acercándose y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Bella se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

Bella alzo una mano titubeante y acaricio la cabeza de el hermoso ser. Poco a poco adquirió mayor confianza y deslizo su mano por la crin y el cuello. El animal se dejo acariciar más y luego en un momento, algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió.

El unicornio bajo la cabeza y, girándose un poco, la apoyo en el vientre de Bella. La castaña se quedo completamente sorprendida y asustada. Alice miraba atónita, intento ir hasta donde estaba su hermana, pero Rosalie la detuvo. La rubia también estaba sorprendida, pero sabía que eso no podía ser malo.

Bree, por su parte, bajo hasta el suelo, volviendo a tomar forma humana y exclamo:

— ¡Bella!

— ¡¿Qué? —pregunto la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos. Asustada.

El hada se acerco hasta la princesa y el unicornio, con los ojos abiertos. Rosalie imito a su amiga y Alice la siguió por atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bree? —preguntaron al unísono Alice y Rose, la expresión del hada las extrañaba por completo.

— ¿No sabes, Rosalie?

— ¿Qué cosa, Bree?

— La única razón por la que un unicornio se acerca así a una mujer.

— No—dijo la rubia, repasando en su mente sus años de infancia, buscando la respuesta.

— ¿Qué es Bree? —pregunto Alice.

— Los unicornios son atraídos por la pureza del alma de las personas—explico Bree—, es la razón por la que rara vez se acercan a un hombre. Las mujeres tienen un alma más limpia que la mayoría de ellos. Los únicos más puros que las mujeres son los niños.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —pregunto Rosalie sin saber por dónde iba la explicación.

— ¿No lo ves, Rose? Los unicornios nunca se acercan de esa manera a una mujer, pero si a un niño.

— Pero no hay ningún… — Alice iba a protestar, hasta que se dio cuenta de a donde se atraía el animal.

— ¡Bella! —dijeron al unísono Rose y Alice nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar la castaña.

— Bella estas encinta— dijo Bree.

Bella abrió nuevamente los ojos de par en par, comenzó a contar en su mente hacia atrás. No se había preocupado por eso hasta este momento, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía quince días de retraso.

— ¿Estas… completamente segura… de esto, Bree? — pregunto entrecortadamente.

— Si. Date cuenta, Bella, no se aparta de allí.

Y era cierto, allí seguía, pegado al abdomen de Bella, como si intentara escuchar algo dentro de su estomago.

Bella se llevo las manos a su vientre plano, cuando el hermoso caballo se hubo alejado lo suficiente. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella estaba esperando un bebé? ¿De Edward? Esa idea la hizo sonreír inmediatamente. Siempre había querido tener un hijo de su esposo. Y ahora la noticia era como el rayo de sol que se cuela entre las nubes negras previas a la tormenta, recordándonos que la luz sigue allí, en algún lado.

De pronto las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Lagrimas de sentimientos encontrados, de alegría, de miedo, de ilusión, de incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué tan seguro es esto? —pregunto Alice, acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola.

— Mucho más que cualquier médico de su mundo—dijo Bree—. No hay forma de que un unicornio se equivoque en esto.

Se miraron las unas a las otras, en una mezcla de alegría y miedo, de esperanza y dolor.

Bella fue la primera en animarse a romper el silencio:

— ¡Sigamos!

— ¿Estás segura de que deseas seguir? — Rosalie imagino que con la noticia, Bella se retractaría. Se iría para no arriesgar a su bebé.

—Por supuesto. No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre.

Y continuaron su camino a través del verde bosque.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— ¿Estás bien? — el rey Edgar se acerco a su esposa. Suzanne no se había movido ni un solo momento del balcón de la biblioteca. Ese que daba con vista al bosque detrás de su castillo. El rey, de ojos igualmente azules y cabello, que en algún momento fue negro, hoy plateado por las canas, conocía a su esposa perfectamente, y sabía cuando ella sufría, aunque fuera en silencio, aunque nunca desnudara su alma enfrente de los demás. Rodeó la cintura de la soberana con sus brazos. Acababa de leer ambas cartas; la del Rey Marco, de Dalias Rojas, que le informaba la muerte de su hijo y heredero. Y la de Gardenia, del Rey Carlisle, donde le decían que su hija y bella princesa había desaparecido.

Suzanne se volteó en el círculo de sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

— No—dijo, su voz ahogada en la ropa del rey. Edgar acarició su cabeza, en un gesto de consuelo y entendimiento. Él tampoco podía creer que su hijo estuviera muerto, y su hija desaparecida. Ambas noticias, tan repentinas, tan tristes y tan increíbles a la vez, le resultaban difíciles de aceptar, e incluso imposibles.

— Suzanne, sé que esto es difícil. Pero debemos aceptarlo. Ha sido la voluntad de Dios y así será. No podemos hacer nada en su contra.

Quizá contra la voluntad de Dios no. Pero esto no era voluntad de Dios, era la voluntad de una maldita bruja, una maldita bruja que se había propuesto a destrozar las existencias de todos. Contra eso si se podía luchar, y ahora, su hija, había decidido hacerlo. Lo único que temía era por sus hijos. Ella también había visto a María alguna vez y no era el recuerdo más grato que tenia.

María era la mujer más cruel que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. No se detenía ante nada. Y eso ella lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos. Habían pasado ya, varios años desde ese acontecimiento, pero la reina, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hacia unas horas.

_Estaba en el bosque, en un pequeño prado en donde las hadas solían salir a cuidar las flores. Allá lejos, entre los arboles había otro niño. De repente comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento, se escucharon truenos, todas las hadas se quedaron quietas. Hizo acto de presencia una bruja, ataviada en un vestido color purpura, muy ceñido, cabello negro, larguísimo, tez blanca y ojos ámbar, delineados en color negro. _

_Las lucecitas que sobrevolaban las flores comenzaron a moverse por todos lados. Ella se escondió entre las flores, mientras la hechicera lanzaba conjuros a diestra y siniestra contra las pequeñas lucecitas, las cuales se paralizaban. Luego las atraía hacia sí y, en un acto cruel, les arrancaba les alas y las lanzaba hacia atrás, como un pedazo de papel inservible. _

_Una pequeña hada cayó cerca de donde ella estaba, y Suzanne la vio ir apagándose hasta morir. _

_El niño que había visto un momento antes por allí, se acerco corriendo y se lanzo contra ella, valientemente, intentando acabar con la masacre. _

_La hechicera, sin ningún esfuerzo, tomo a aquel valiente por el cuello y lo elevo. La entonces princesa, vio los labios de la bruja moviéndose, y poco a poco, aquel muchachito se fue volviendo de piedra. _

_Aun hoy, muchos años después, la soberana de Geranio cerraba los ojos y veía el rostro maligno de aquella despiadada hechicera y el rostro de miedo de aquel niño tan valiente, que su vida termino antes de comenzar. _

La rubia reina se aferro a aquel abrazo de su esposo, dejando salir todas las lágrimas contenidas desde la llegada de las cartas. No lloraba la muerte de su hijo, ni la desaparición de su hija. Lloraba por la incertidumbre y el temor, de tener a un hijo en manos de aquel ser perverso y desalmado, y de perder a su hija, quien se ha ido a intentar un rescate.

Desde luego, todos estos pormenores los desconocía el rey de Geranio. Él lo interpreto como un llanto por la pérdida de sus hijos. La abrazo más fuerte y hundió su rostro en el cabello de su mujer. Era maravillosa esa mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Pensar que cuando se conocieron, no le agradaba.

Su matrimonio fue, como la mayoría de los matrimonios dentro de la realeza, arreglado. Cuando se conocieron, le pareció una mujer fría, sin sentimientos, reacia.

Se reusaba a conocerla, pero cuando lo intento y logro abrirse paso a través de esa dura coraza, para encontrar un corazón dulce, bondadoso y hermoso. Fue cuando quedo completamente prendado de ella.

Los únicos que habían sido capaces de abrirse paso hasta su corazón, habían sido él, sus hijos, su yerno, Emmett y su nuera, la pequeña Alice. Por ello, era conocida por su carácter, fortaleza, y las malas leguas la trataban de fría e insensible.

— No puedo creerlo, Edgar, esto me parece imposible. No creo que sea cierto, no puede estar muerto. No puede estar perdida. No mis hijos—dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el rey.

— Tranquila, sé que esto es difícil, pero debemos aceptar la voluntad de Dios.

Ella solo asintió. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que su hijo en realidad estaba secuestrado por una hechicera en un bosque al que solo tienen acceso niños y mujeres, y que su hija, al igual que su nuera y la hermana de esta, estaban intentando rescatarlo a él y a los otros dos muchachos que ya creían muertos también.

No podía explicarle todo esto, porque era demasiado difícil de creer. En lugar de eso, lloro largamente en brazos de su esposo. Al cielo elevo una silenciosa plegaria, rogando porque sus hijos salieran bien de esto.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Llegaron a una gran cabaña hecha de troncos, de un aspecto muy rustico y acogedor, ubicada en un claro pequeño en el bosque. Ya había caído la noche, de la chimenea de la cabaña salía un espeso humo que se elevaba al cielo.

Rosalie se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo con los nudillos suavemente. La puerta se abrió y las tres princesas entraron en la cabaña.

— Rosalie, que gusto veros por aquí—se escucho una profunda vos masculina. Vieron ante sí un hombre de cabello negro y tez olivácea, de ojos verdes y sin barba. Vestido con una túnica café, muy sencilla, y un cinturón en el medio.

— Amun— respondió Rosalie con un asentimiento de cabeza—. El placer es mío.

— Altezas de Celosía, Alice e Isabella, bienvenidas a mi humilde morada. He recibido el mensaje de mi hermano y he de decir que me sorprende mucho su decisión. Nunca nadie ha intentado enfrentar a la bruja.

— Lo único que queremos es recuperar a nuestros esposos. No quisiéramos enfrentarla, de ser posible evitarlo.

— No creo que sea posible eso, Rosalie—el hechicero rechazó la idea de la rubia heredera.

— Lo sabemos— dijo Alice.

— Bien. Me dijeron que ya les ha explicado los lugares predilectos de María.

— Si.

— ¿Les explicó mi hermano lo que hacen esos lugares?

— No—dijeron las tres princesas sorprendidas. ¿Había más?

— Ella no ha escogido esos lugares por nada. Están hechizados. Los tres lugares, además de sus alrededores han sido hechizados, cada uno con efectos distintos; La cueva de la Soledad, siempre encierra allí al más valiente, y la razón de ello es que el lugar provoca angustia, miedo, soledad. Esos sentimientos suelen derrumbar hasta al más valeroso, sumiéndolo en una sola certeza, la soledad absoluta. El valor se ve siempre aumentado cuando se tiene apoyo, cuando hay soledad, disminuye, e incluso desaparece.

'' El Claro de la Flor de Fuego, además de ser rodeado por enormes plantas de la flor Llama Viva, que se enciende en llamas con cualquier toque, tiene una peculiaridad. Allí, la fuerza se desvanece. Pero no es algo físico, la mayoría de las maldiciones se rigen sobre las mentes. Esta maldición da la sensación de ausencia de fortaleza. Uno se siente debilitado poco a poco, hasta que resulta incluso imposible mantenerse en pie. — Rosalie trago saliva, ante lo que el mago describía. ¿Emmett? ¿Débil? Eso resultaba imposible de creer—. Y por último, el Faro de la Locura y el Olvido, este lugar está bajo una de las maldiciones más poderosas conocidas.

'' En este lugar las personas pierden la noción de la realidad, reemplazándola por otra. Olvidan todo su pasado, su vida, sus recuerdos, todo. Se borra todo recuerdo. Pero la mente no se queda en blanco, poco a poco, la vida de aquel que este atrapado allí es reemplazada por una sensación de familiaridad, hasta que la única verdad en la mente de aquella persona, es que toda su vida ha sido en ese lugar. Terminan temiendo a cualquier cosa que no esté dentro de las cuatro paredes del faro.

Alice abría los ojos cada vez más, mientras escuchaba al hechicero, no podía pensar que Jasper la olvidaría, no quería pensarlo.

— Seguiremos adelante—dijo Rosalie.

— Necesitaran transportarse más rápido que a pie. Vengan conmigo.

Siguieron a aquel mago por un pasillo en aquella cabaña, que era mucho más grande por dentro, de lo que parecía por fuera. Llegaron a un especie de establo, en el que había cinco caballos; uno era completamente negro, otro era cien por ciento blanco, había uno café chocolate, uno color gris y el ultimo era negro, con una estrella blanca en la frente y la mitad de las patas blancas, sobre el lomo tenía una enorme mancha del mismo color.

Rosalie se emocionó, eran los mismos caballos que en su infancia había montado en algunas de sus excursiones al bosque junto a su hermano. Se acerco al negro y le acaricio:

— Noche, ¿cómo estás preciosa?

Alice leyó encima de cada caballeriza el nombre de los caballos. El negro era Media Noche, el blanco se llamaba Copo de Nieve, el gris era Tornado, el café Terra y el negro con blanco Cielo Nocturno.

Se acerco a Cielo Nocturno, que la miraba desde su cuadra con ojos enigmáticos, como pidiéndole que se acercara. Acarició la cabeza de aquel hermoso caballo. Bella por su parte se acerco a Copo de Nieve.

Escucharon un chasquear de dedos y las puertas de los corrales se abrieron solas. Los caballos salieron cuando estuvieron las puertas abiertas. De pronto ya estaban ensillados y listos para un viaje largo.

¡Magia! Y en el más literal de los sentidos.

— Suerte muchachas. Tengan mucho cuidado.

— Hasta la vista, Amun— se despidió Rosalie antes de salir a galope.

— Adiós, gracias—dijeron Alice y Bella, mientras salían, siguiendo a Rosalie.

— ¿Hacia dónde, Rose?

— Por allá.

Pronto salieron a un terreno despejado de arboles, en el que únicamente había hierba y algunos arbustos.

Cabalgaron velozmente durante varias horas, hasta que se hizo presente el cansancio, mucho más pesado que la noche anterior. Entonces se detuvieron y desmontaron los corceles.

Entre las cosas que les habían dado para el viaje, había unas mantas grises. Cada quien saco una y la acomodó sobre el piso. Rosalie y Alice juntaron bastante madera, mientras Bella busco hojarasca y hierba seca.

Pronto armaron una buena fogata, alrededor estaban colocadas las mantas en las que iban a dormir.

— Y bien, ¿Cómo la encendemos? —pregunto Bella. Rosalie paseo su mirada por el suelo y tomo un par de rocas. Las golpeo unas contra otras y se encendió una pequeña chispa.

La rubia se acerco a la hoguera y golpeo las rocas entre sí, varias veces, las chispas saltaron hasta la hojarasca, encendiendo algunas brasas. Luego Rose soplo sobre aquellas brasas y pronto se encendió un fuego enorme.

Se sentaron encima de las mantas a observar.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso, Rose? —pregunto Alice, observando la columna de humo.

— Alguna vez fui a una expedición de caza con mi hermano. A escondidas de papa, lógicamente. Fue una de las mejores cosas que he hecho, además de lo que he vivido en este bosque.

— ¿Y cómo fuiste?

— Mi hermano salió, y yo pedí que me ensillaran un caballo después de que él se fue. Nos reunimos en el bosque. Solo él yo y todo el bosque. Fue maravilloso, yo veía como cazaba y él me enseño a acampar. Cuando volvimos mis padres estaban furiosos— la rubia rio al recordar la reacción de su padre.

La rubia saco unas manzanas y le dio una a cada quien. Se comieron las frutas en silencio, mirando aun la hoguera. En cuanto Rosalie se termino la manzana, lanzo por ahí el corazón. No representaba ensuciar, puesto que aquel pedazo de fruta nutriría la tierra al podrirse. Y se recostó en la manta.

— Buenas noches—dijo cubriéndose con la mitad de la gris tela. Las dos princesas hicieron lo mismo.

— Buenas noches— se despidió Bella.

— Buenas noches— repitió Alice con un suspiro.

Lo que le había contado la llevo a recuerdos agridulces. Pues justo antes de que esto pasara, Jasper le había propuesto que armaran una expedición de caza, solo ellos dos. Y la habían programado a su regreso de Gardenia.

Cerró sus ojos y tras sus parpados vio su más alegre recuerdo. Su encuentro en el pueblo de Celosía, aquella vez que ninguno supo quién era el otro, pero pasaron la tarde más bella de sus vidas. Y luego aquel primer encuentro en el catillo de Geranio.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y se sumergió en aquel bello recuerdo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo vio como si estuviera pasando en ese momento, pero mirando desde segundo plano en lugar de vivirlo.

— _Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras princesa?_

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras príncipe?_

_Se quedan mirando por un momento y luego echan a reír. _

— _¡Que gracioso! — comenta él._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Esta mañana estaba angustiado por mi matrimonio arreglado. No deseaba desposarte y ahora, creo que no puedo esperar más tiempo. Aunque no sabía quién eras, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. — tras la última frase, se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Alice igual tenía las mejillas incendiadas._

— _Confieso—dijo en un murmullo— que esta mañana me veía en una situación similar y, ahora… —se mordió el labio. Luego de un respiro continuó—. Tampoco puedo esperar._

_El príncipe le regalo una sonrisa y con la mirada le pidió permiso para acercarse. Se acercaron poco a poco y luego él la tomo en brazos y la hizo girar. _

— _¿Y si adelantamos la boda? — pregunto el rubio._

— _¿Se puede?_

El recuerdo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras Alice caía en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Esto era irreal, algo totalmente fuera de la realidad incluso con lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas, esto estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad.

No era solo el hecho de que no conocía el lugar en el que estaba, sino que también su cuerpo se sentía extraño, muy ligero y pesado a la vez. Veía sus manos, pero estaban diferentes, como muy claras, transparentes casi. Su menudo cuerpo también era así. Pero era solo la piel, eran como si la luz, la poca luz que había allí, la atravesara.

Estaba parada en la escalera de caracol de un edificio circular. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir subiendo esa escalera. La camino, paso a paso. Llego a una puerta, al lado de ella estaba echado un animal horrible, negro. Era como una cabra, pero también parecía haber allí una enorme serpiente o un dragón, por las membranosas alas que cubrían casi toda la criatura.

No pareció darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero su mano atravesó la cerradura. Entonces sí era transparente.

Dio un par de pasos y pronto se encontró al otro lado. Lo que encontró allí casi la hace caer de rodillas. Parado a unos metros de ella, dándole la espalda, mirando a través de un enorme ventanal, estaba…

— Jasper—lo llamo, pero no respondió. Camino hasta él. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era él, su Jasper, el amor de su vida.

Puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, pero él ni siquiera pestañeó. Tampoco notaba su presencia allí. Pero ella podía sentirlo, podía sentir la tela de su camisa de lino, la piel cálida bajo esta.

Movió la mano hasta su mejilla y la dejo allí. Él siguió sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Alice sintió las lagrimas juntarse en sus ojos. Acaricio la mejilla con dulzura, deseaba saber cómo hacerle sentir su presencia allí. Sintió desesperar.

— Jasper—gimió. Se concentro con fuerza, con mucha fuerza en su primer encuentro. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

De repente el parpadeo, y su mano se dirigió hacia donde ella tenía la suya.

Alice alcanzo a escuchar un murmullo lejano, que se iba oyendo más y más fuerte.

— Alice, levántate, Alice— las voces de Rosalie y Bella se hicieron presentes mientras aquel lugar, y su amado desaparecían.

— No. Jasper… —dijo Alice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rosalie y Bella sacudían a Alice quien seguía dormida. Ya se habían asustado, pues ella no respondía, cuando la menuda princesa despertó:

— Jasper, Jasper—dijo aun desorientada.

— Alice—suspiro Bella—. Nos asustaste.

— Bella, estaba con Jasper—gimió la pequeña al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— Alice, soñabas—dijo Rose

— No Rose, te lo juro. Estábamos en ese lugar en el que lo encerró la bruja. Yo lo veía, pero él no a mí. Ni siquiera me sentía como si fuera yo. Me sentía, como si fuera… no se… un fantasma— Bella y Rose no daban crédito a lo que oían—. Incluso atravesé la puerta.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y Bella abrazo a su hermana. La rubia intentaba recordar algo, algo que no recordaba, era algo del bosque, pero ¿Qué?

— Ànimes Gemelas**(*)**— se escucho una cuarta voz a espaldas de las tres jóvenes, quienes de inmediato voltearon, a la defensiva.

Detrás de ellas había una mujer de ojos grises y cabello rojo, rojo encendido, su piel era blanca y vestía un vestido similar al que le habían visto a María en la torre, pero de color esmeralda. Las uñas las tenía tan largas como la hechicera, pintadas de un verde olivo.

Rosalie se puso más a la defensiva en cuanto vio la gargantilla de oro con un diamante rojo alrededor del cuello de esta desconocida. Esa gema la portaban las hechiceras para aumentar sus poderes.

Pero esta extraña hechicera no hizo ningún movimiento de desafío, en lugar de eso dijo:

— Tranquilas, no les hare ningún daño. Quiero ayudarlas. Yo soy Natasha.

* * *

*** Notese que se pronuncia animes yemelas. La lengua en la que estan esas dos palabras es Catalán. **

* * *

_**Hola, como esta todo el mundo por aca. **_

_**Aqui esta este capitulo numero 6, ¡yupi! Y mas largo que los anteriores, al paso que voy el capitulo 12 constara de 50 paginas. **_

_**Bien ahora...**_

_**¿Que tal? A que no se imaginaban que Natasha aun vivia... yo no lo sabia hasta hace unas horas jejeje XD**_

_**Y Rosalie, quien la viera escapandose a una excusrsion de caza con su hermano. Al menos lo que aprendio les sirvio,¿no creen?**_

_**¡Bella esta encinta! ¡Esa si que fue una sorpresa! ¿Que opinan? ¿Deberia continuar enserio? **_

_**Me encantaria saber que opinan, asi que no se porten mal y usen el lindo recuadrito de abajo, para dejarme un review, aunque sea uno chiquito *Klau pone ojitos de cachorro***_

_**Bueno, mil gracias por los reviews a sweetsugarhoney, a Kriss21, a TattyPatz y a mis lectoras anonimas. **_

_**Pasen por mis otros fic tambien, Amor de Pelicula y Vivir una Nueva Vida. Y tambien chequen Amor Real Amor Verdadero de sweetsugarhoney y Amor en el Establo de TattyPatz. Tambien revisen el tumblr, por fin subi el mapa del Bosque, y un par de cosillas mas que encontraran: Ya saben quiten los espacios: klaudia lobitha cullen. tumblr **_

_**Y chequen el trailer del fic: www . youtube watch?v =sHOXfpLaYwo &feature= **_

_**Ok me despido, espero sus reviews con ansia. **_

_**Besos Eternos, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	8. Capitulo 7 Ànimes Gemelas

_Hola, nuevo capi. ¡Yay!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personaj**__**es pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de una musa que no me deja dormir a gusto en las noches :\**_

* * *

Capitulo 7.

Ànimes Gemelas

— Tranquilas, no les hare ningún daño. Quiero ayudarlas. Yo soy Natasha.

Las princesas abrieron sus ojos de par en par en el momento en el que escucharon ese nombre. Enderezaron la postura y miraron a la hechicera con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro. ¿Natasha? ¿Cómo era posible?

La hechicera camino hacia ellas en ademan precavido, procurando no asustar más a las princesas. Rodeo la fogata y se sentó en un tronco que había junto a ella. Comenzó a mover con una vara las brasas que quedaban en la hoguera.

— Son muy valientes. Por fin apareció ese valor que se necesitaba. Llevo muchos años esperándolas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Rosalie incrédula.

— Si, las he esperado por muchos años. Antes, incluso, de que nacieran. Desde que María ha secuestrado jóvenes he intentado detenerla, pero era imposible. No podía hacerlo sola.

— Pero, tú eres hechicera—dijo Alice. Natasha rio amargamente.

— No tengo suficiente poder para detener a María—suspiro y las princesas se quedaron confundidas.

— Pero, tú tienes mucho poder. Abriste las entradas a este bosque—dijo Rosalie visiblemente confundida. La leyenda aseguraba que Natasha logro abrir las entradas, por el gran poder que tenia.

— Perdí gran parte de mi poder por eso—suspiro la hechicera.

— ¿Qué? —ahora las tres princesas estaban atónitas.

— Cuando decidí abrir las estradas al Bosque Oculto, sabia a lo que me atenía, sabía que perdería mis poderes. Al menos la mayoría de ellos. Cuando vertí la sangre de Corín, e hice el conjuro, mi poder se fue y se incluyo en la sangre de esa niña-mujer. Eso fue lo que abrió las entradas, pero mi poder no regreso a mí con el tiempo, como pensé que sería.

'' Después me di cuenta de que mis poderes no volvieron porque se unieron a la sangre de Corín. La sangre tiene una de las magias más poderosas del universo. La magia de la unión. Mis poderes no se perdieron en la sangre de esa niña, sino que usaron la conexión de la sangre y se traspaso a sus familiares. Corín tenía una hermana, Zaisiri. Ella recibió todos mis poderes sin darse cuenta. Los fue mandando de uno en uno a través de sus descendientes—las miro con ojos grises impenetrables—. Pero perdí la línea de sucesores cuando apareció María. Tuve que concentrarme en esa maldita, pero nunca pude con ella. No tenía suficientes poderes con los que me quedaban. Intente persuadir a los demás hechiceros, pero no lo logre. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar el valor de alguien que tuviera el valor de retarla— les sonrió.

— María…—dijo Rosalie dudosa—. María utilizo varios hechizos para pasar desapercibida. Pero ninguno nos hizo efecto a nosotras tres. ¿Por qué?

— El lazo que tienen con ellos—contesto Natasha tranquilamente—. Ustedes están unidas a ellos en cuerpo y alma, si ustedes no existieran, ellos tampoco existirían. Son almas gemelas. Las almas gemelas son un alma que en el principio se partió en dos y encarno dos cuerpos, el de un hombre y el de una mujer. No puede estar completa una sin la otra, no pueden vivir una sin la otra. Es raro encontrar a nuestras almas gemelas. Y cuando se hace, no se puede vivir sin ella nunca más.

— Jasper—dijo Alice en un murmullo.

— Nunca había visto tres personas de una misma edad que encontraron a su alma gemela.

Las sonrisas de las tres princesas no se hicieron esperar.

— "Ànimes Gemelas"— repitió Alice— ¿Que fue eso?

— Es uno de los hechizos más poderosos de este bosque y lo cubre de punta a punta, desde las Montañas de la Verdad, hasta el Mar de Incertidumbre. Es el hechizo que permite a las dos mitades de un alma, reunirse en la inconsciencia. Pero ambas deben saber lo que hacen. Si solo una lo sabe, se podrá reunir con aquella persona que lleve dentro de sí, la otra mitad de su alma. Pero esa otra persona no se dará cuenta de nada. Se necesita sumirse muy profundamente en tu pensamiento llave, para que sienta tu presencia.

— ¿Pensamiento llave? —preguntaron las tres princesas sin comprender.

— Alice—Natasha dijo el nombre de Alice como si la conociera hace siglos—. Tú estabas contándoles algo antes de que notaran mi presencia. ¿Qué era?

— Soñé con Jasper—dijo la morocha, intentando adivinar a donde iba eso.

— ¿Soñaste? Hace un momento asegurabas estar con él.

— Sí, bueno. A mí me pareció que de verdad estaba con él. Pero no me sentía yo. Mi cuerpo era diferente. Y él no me noto— Alice cayó en la cuenta mucho antes que sus amigas—. ¡Ah! Entonces eso era lo que paso. Viaje con Jasper. Viaje con Jasper estando dormida.

— Exacto—dijo Natasha, sus ojos grises se iluminaron de un modo que parecían plateados—. El pensamiento llave es aquel que permite que hagamos eso.

— ¿Y cuál es el pensamiento llave? —preguntaron las tres. Ansiosas de oír nueva información.

— Eso depende de cada quien. Debe ser un pensamiento de gran poder. Un pensamiento que tengas presente, completamente. Uno en el que puedas sumergirte en todos los detalles, aromas, sensaciones. Y en esos detalles te sumerges antes de dormir. Cuando logras tu inconsciencia absoluta, estas allí con esa persona.

Alice se sintió feliz. Había estado con Jasper, había estado con su Jasper. Estaba completamente feliz, saltando de alegría por dentro.

— ¿Estuve con Jasper? —pregunto. Natasha solo asintió. Entonces Alice batió palmas y se puso a brincar por todos lados.

— ¿Nos vas a ayudar? —pregunto Rosalie.

— Si—la hechicera dijo con determinación—. Desde que María comenzó a cometer todas esas atrocidades, todos los hechiceros fuimos etiquetados de malditos. Además la mitad del bosque le pertenece solo a ella, nadie se atreve a cruzar al bosque de la noche. Y allí nací yo. Allí están muchas cosas que me pertenecen. Por eso las ayudare.

— De acuerdo. Debemos seguir—dijo Rose.

— Claro—dijeron Bella y Alice. Alice se agacho a recoger su manta, pero de pronto ya no estaba allí. Miro al caballo y estaba listo, luego miro a Natasha, quien tenía los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha en una posición que evidenciaba que acababa de chasquear.

— Gracias—dijo Alice. Se monto en Cielo Nocturno, Bella y Rose ya montaban a Copo de Nieve y a Media Noche respectivamente. Natasha silbo y de pronto vino hacia ellas un unicornio de pelaje plateado, llevaba puestas unas riendas, pero ninguna silla.

La hechicera se monto en él, ante los ojos atónitos de las princesas.

Corrieron a través del bosque, velozmente mientras el sol estuvo en lo alto. Se detenían a ratos a darles descanso a los caballos, o a comer algo. Pero en la mayor parte del día estuvieron cabalgando, pues temían que aquellos hechizos de los tres lugares, fueran tan veloces que cuando llegaran, ya no hubiera forma de ayudarlos.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

— Suzanne, ¿Qué haces? — el rey Edgar le pregunto a su mujer, quien llevaba horas y horas sentada en el escritorio, trazando soles y lunas en una hoja de papel. Se veía demasiado concentrada.

En realidad la reina estaba intentando calcular el tiempo que había pasado en el Bosque Oculto desde que la bruja secuestrara a su hijo, y cuanto tiempo les quedaba antes de que el Faro terminara de borrarle la memoria a Jasper. Según ella había escuchado, al faro le tomaba cuatro o cinco días del bosque, borrar la memoria de un joven.

María había lanzado su ataque en Gardenia el día 23 de Marzo. Y según sus cálculos, si el día 27 a las seis de la noche no lo habían rescatado, su hijo ya no tendría salvación. Eso significaba las seis de la mañana en el Bosque Oculto.

— Nada— respondió la reina, con su corazón anidando en su garganta.

— Llevas todo el día haciendo esos trazos. No te comprendo.

— Estoy bien—mintió la soberana, conteniendo un suspiro que amenazo con salir por sus labios.

— No Suzanne, no estás bien. Te conozco. Sé que no estás bien. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada— "pensaras que estoy loca" pensó la reina de rubio cabello, mientras continuaba con sus cálculos.

— Se que es difícil. Nuestros hijos. Jasper muerto y Rosalie perdida. Pero debes ser fuerte.

— No, no lo entiendes, Edgar, no lo comprendes ni lo comprenderás nunca. No estás en mi lugar. Solo una mujer, solo una madre comprendería lo que yo siento ahora. Tú no puedes, ¡tú no puedes!

El rey se sintió completamente ajeno a esta mujer. Suzanne nunca le había gritado, ni le había reprochado algo que no comprendiera.

Pero conociéndola como la conocía, y siendo una de las únicas personas que habían abierto paso a través de esa coraza fría que envolvía su corazón, sabía que había algo que su mujer le estaba ocultando.

— ¿Qué me ocultas?

— Nada

— ¡Dímelo!—le grito el soberano, molesto como pocas veces. La tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos. Ella rehuyó su mirada, pero pronto se atrevió a mirar en los ojos de mar yo dijo:

— Vas a pensar que estoy loca.

— ¿Qué es? Estoy enloqueciendo—le suplico el rey.

— Jasper no está muerto—le dijo en un murmullo—, y Rosalie no está perdida.

— ¿Qué? Suzanne, como sabes eso. ¿Dónde están?

— No me creerás—replico la reina.

— ¡Suzanne!

— En el Bosque Oculto—respondió.

— Por favor, ese es un mito. No existe.

— Lo ves, lo ves, te dije que no me creerías.

— Es que es imposible Suzanne.

— No, no lo es. Yo he estado allí.

— ¿Qué?

— Si—dijo la reina. Enseguida procedió a contarle su más grande secreto de infancia. Y sus suposiciones. Y lo que pasaría. El rey se mostro mas confundido cada vez. No acepto una sola palabra de su esposa y llamo al médico de la corte.

"Sabía que no me creería. No sé porque se lo conté" pensó la reina, mientras alegaba un gran dolor de cabeza, para justificar sus incoherencias. Su corazón solo deseaba una cosa. Que su hija y las princesas lograran llegar antes.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Cayó la noche en el bosque y las princesas volvieron a acomodar las mantas, mientras Rosalie prendía la hoguera nuevamente. Natasha ayudaba a desensillar los caballos. Rosalie y Bella buscaban un pensamiento más fuerte en torno a Emmett y Edward respectivamente. Alice iba y venía una y otra vez por su pensamiento más bello y que la había llevado hasta su marido. Cuando por fin se durmieron, Alice cerró los ojos y se concentro en su recuerdo.

Bella también cerró los ojos, metiéndose en aquel primer encuentro tras tantos años. Rosalie se intento sumergir en el recuerdo de su boda.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nuevamente se sentía como si fuera humo y a la vez tan pesada como si fuera hierro. La pequeña princesa miro sus manos y nuevamente la escalera de caracol. Subió escalón por escalón. Cuando llego, vio aquel animal que vio dormido la noche anterior. No eran dos, era uno solo, un animal con cuerpo de cabra y cabeza de león, adornada por unos enormes cuernos. La mitad de su cuerpo se transformaba en una escamosa cola de serpiente y tenía unas alas membranosas como las de los murciélagos.

Sus ojos eran terroríficos, rojos, rojos intensos, sin pupilas y brillantes, como fuego, o sangre. No sabía que era, pero al menos sabía con que se toparía al llegar allá. Por la mañana le preguntaría a Rosalie que cosa era eso.

Nuevamente atravesó la puerta, y se encontró con su marido sentado en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y la cabeza escondida en ese hueco. Su respiración era muy regular, por lo que probablemente dormía. Aunque a Alice le costó pensar que se pudiera dormir en esa posición.

Se acero y se inclino hasta él. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro con fuerza en su recuerdo.

— _¿Y si adelantamos la boda?_

— _¿Se puede?_

— _Solo si tú quieres_

— _Si, si, si quiero. Por favor, hay que adelantar nuestra boda._

— _Ven, vamos__—__ la tomo de la mano._

— _¿Ahora?_

— _Hablaremos con mi padre_

— _¿En serio? __—__ la emoción era tan enorme que no la podía contener._

— _Si. Claro que sí._

— _¡Si! __—__grito y se lanzo a sus brazos. Luego de darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción, se avergonzó completamente._

— _Lo siento__—__tartamudeó._

— _¿Por qué? __—__rio el príncipe divertido._

— _No es apropiado._

— _Pero es adorable. Además te quiero así. Loca, inapropiada, curiosa sin remedio. _

— _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _¿Qué hacías fuera del palacio aquel día?_

— _Pues… quería ver el pueblo._

— _Lo ves… curiosa._

Levanto su mano traslucida y la poso en el hombro del hombre que tanto amaba. Apretó un poco, en señal de apoyo y la respiración de él cambio de repente. Levanto la cabeza muy despacio y miro hacia donde ella estaba. A Alice se le detuvo el corazón. ¿La había visto?

Pero el desvió la mirada y la poso en la pared de enfrente. Alice se sintió a morir. Quiso llorar. Pero paso algo extraordinario. La mano del rubio caballero se levanto y se puso sobre la de ella que aun reposaba en su hombro. A Alice se le detuvo el corazón, o algo parecido sintió, cuando su esposo comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo en el dorso de la pequeña mano casi invisible.

— ¿Alice? —murmuró.

— Jasper, Jasper soy yo—puso la otra mano en la mejilla de su único amor. Él cerró los ojos tras ese toque.

— ¿Qué bello sueño? —dijo.

— No es un sueño, amor estoy aquí. ¿No me oyes? ¿No me ves? — la desesperación teñía la voz de la más pequeña princesa.

— Siento como si estuviera aquí. Sé que no está, pero la siento, como si estuviera conmigo— murmuro el rubio príncipe. Entonces Alice cayó en la cuenta. La sentía, pero no la veía ni la oía. Solo la sentía allí. Bien, quizá eso fuero lo único que lograra en esa noche. Y a decir verdad era un gran avance.

Entonces rodeo el cuerpo de su esposo con sus pequeños brazos, y él se inclino aceptando aquel abrazo, seguro de que eso era un sueño, pero dispuesto a disfrutarlo para olvidarse un poco de su horrible realidad.

Se entrego a aquel abrazo fantasma y a Alice se le partió el corazón de ver como el necesitaba su cariño y sus abrazos. Lo abrazo con más fuerza y beso su cabello color miel.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo el corazón y esta situación solo le estaba sirviendo para confirmarle lo que ya sabía. Por Jasper iría hasta al mismísimo infierno. Ni más ni menos. Acaricio su cuello con dulzura y el suspiró.

Lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. De pronto la respiración de Jasper se hizo más regular y ella lo vio dormido.

—Mi amor—dijo, aun sabiendo que él no la escuchaba—. Te amo mi vida. Te sacare de aquí, cueste lo que cueste. Te sacare de aquí, o moriré en el intento. Sin ti no podre vivir jamás. Nunca más podre vivir si tú no estás a mi lado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sintió como todo se desvanecía.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alice se tallo los ojos al despertar en medio del bosque. Rosalie y Bella aun dormían, pero Natasha estaba despierta, mirando el fuego extinguirse. Decidió preguntarle a Natasha sobre la criatura.

Se acerco y la vio mirando al poco fuego que quedaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Miro las pequeñas flamas y observo encantada que tomaban formas e incluso se movían esas formas. Un caballo, un ave enorme, un león.

— Princesa de Celosía. Alice.

— Natasha— respondió Alice, mirando aun la magia sobre el fuego.

— Quieres preguntar algo— no era una pregunta. Claro, posiblemente se le notaba.

— Logre viajar—dijo Alice orgullosa de sí misma—. Pero vi una criatura horrible— Alice le describió la criatura que había visto. Natasha la escucho atentamente y luego dijo:

— Una quimera—dijo de forma elocuente—. Esa criatura es extremadamente peligrosa. Es ciega, por la ausencia de pupilas, pero tiene un oído y un olfato extremadamente desarrollados. Entonces aunque camines por ahí, descalza y en puntas de dedos, te escuchara y se te lanzara. Es muy silenciosa, su ataque es similar al de la serpiente— en eso la flama tomo forma de serpiente, que se lanzo hacia donde estaban la hechicera y Alice y se desvaneció a quince centímetros del rostro de Natasha—. Silencioso y sorpresivo, nunca se sabe de dónde salió, hasta que ya te encajó sus colmillos. Son venenosas. Su veneno es el más poderoso, y tiene algunas propiedades mágicas. Primero, se necesita una cantidad muy exacta del veneno para que sea mortal, una gota mas de esa cantidad, y es imposible morir, pero también vivir. Te dan dolores corporales horribles, de esos con los que desearías morir al instante. Es algo horrible. Pero no mueres jamás. La única forma de pararlo es con una infusión de la flor Llama Viva, quema el pecho de una manera fatal, pero después de ese dolor, se acaban todo tipo de dolores. Otra de las propiedades mágicas del veneno de quimera es que es lo único capaz de deshacer la flor de Llama Viva. Rosalie necesitara para sacar a Emmett del Claro— Alice asintió.

— ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de ella? Está en la puerta a donde esta Jasper. Parece que la custodia.

— Las quimeras, a pesar de ser aterradoras, son seres vivos. Y tienen su espíritu, aunque sea animal. María las controla con hechizos, y pócima de ala de hada. Pero debajo de ese ser que ella controla, esta un alma. Si quieres pasar, deberás encontrar ese ser, para que te deje pasar. De otra forma no lo lograras. Solo por la buena se logran las cosas.

Alice se puso a pensar en cómo haría eso. Bella y Rose despertaron.

— ¡No! —gimió Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

— No pude. No lo logre.

— Tranquila, pronto lo lograras—dijo Natasha.

— Yo tampoco pude—suspiro Rosalie.

— ¿Continuamos? —pregunto Alice.

— Si—dijeron las dos.

Y sin más palabras, montó cada quien sus corceles y continuaron a través de ese mundo que cada vez les daba más y más sorpresas. ¿Es que el asombro no se iba a acabar nunca?

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Iba de un lado a otro por el claro. Sintiéndose cada vez más cansado. Y no solo cansado, sino débil y, quizá, enfermo. Sentía como su gran fuerza, que siempre había tenido, lo abandonaba poco a poco. Se sentía inútil sin su fuerza.

Fastidiado, tomo en sus manos una piedra que cabía en su puño y la arrojo a las flores que crecían a su alrededor. No lo pensó dos veces, esa era su gran debilidad, hacia las cosas y luego las pensaba.

Las flores se encendieron en llamas rápidamente y todo el alrededor del calor, todo el cerco de planta se volvió un círculo de fuego.

Emmett retrocedió situándose en el centro del claro, donde aquel fuego solo era calor. Sintió que se ahogaba, por falta de oxigeno que consumía ahora las llamas. Así pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que el fuego se extinguió.

El príncipe de Gardenia cayó de rodillas al recuperar el aliento, y entonces paso algo más. Aquella criatura magníficamente aterradora que sobrevolaba a lo alto, descendió en picada, hasta el centro del claro, donde Emmett se encontraba. El joven intento hacerse para atrás pero se detuvo justo un segundo antes de que su espalda topara con las plantas.

El dragón estaba justo enfrente de él y no había escapatoria posible. Miro a un lado y al otro buscando donde poder escapar, pero no había nada. Aquel lagarto lo miro con sus ojos verdes de serpiente y levanto la cabeza al cielo, exhalo una bocanada de fuego salido de su garganta y al príncipe se le congelo el cuerpo de terror. El dragón abrió la boca y exhibió sus enormes colmillos acercándolos cada vez más al joven.

Levanto una enorme pata, sus garras parecían tan gruesas como un muro de piedra y tan afiladas como una espada. Estaba seguro de que podría atravesarlo con una garra, y al parecer en este momento quería eso.

El animal bajo la pata y aprisiono debajo de sus garras al príncipe, quien cayó tirado al suelo. Un gruñido salvaje salió de la boca del dragón, el cual se acerco más y más a la prisión en que había convertido su pata, hasta que el sofocante aliento de la bestia lo sintió el príncipe.

Emmett cerró los ojos, esperando que el animal lo devorara. Pero solo escucho un nuevo gruñido, más similar esta vez a un chillido que a cualquier otra cosa. La presión de aquella fiera garra sobre su pecho, se desvaneció y el pudo respirar nuevamente.

Pero la respiración se le corto de tajo en cuanto vio a la hechicera, parada a unos metros de él.

— Hola querido Emmett— dijo con esa sonrisa suya que hacía que las venas se congelaran de puro miedo.

Emmett no respondió.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, siempre tienes algo que decir, no me dirás que no tienes nada que decir ahora.

El príncipe simplemente negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra.

— ¿Te acaba de atacar un dragón y no tienes nada que decir? Eso es bastante sorprendente. Yo que esperaba que tú hablaras más que tu hermano— dijo sarcásticamente la bruja.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —Logro preguntar Emmett por fin.

— Lejos—contesto María, divertida.

— ¿Dónde? — la furia comenzaba a hacerse presente en el robusto príncipe, quien estaba desesperadamente preocupado por su hermano menor.

— En un lugar del que nunca podrá escapar— a María cada vez le divertía más la furia del príncipe.

— ¿Dime donde esta maldita bruja? — gruño Emmett.

— Silencio—la voz de María se volvió autoritaria y Emmett cayó por miedo a recibir un hechizo.

La bruja se acerco a él silenciosamente y tomo por el cuello a Emmett haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos. El príncipe quiso buscar su fuerza, se abría zafado de encima a la bruja, pero no encontraba esa fuerza que siempre lo había caracterizado.

— Escucha—dijo la bruja con voz aun autoritaria—, no volverás a ver a tu hermano, no volverás a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Rosalie—el nombre de la princesa lo dijo con asco—, jamás estará aquí y jamás la veras. Nunca saldrás de AQUÍ.

Y de un momento a otro, desapareció. Emmett se quedo temblando de pies a cabeza, temeroso y a la vez triste.

El nombre de Rosalie movió muchos sentimientos dentro de él. En especial tristeza y nostalgia. Y mucha añoranza.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Cayo la noche pesadamente sobre el Bosque del Día, mientras las tres princesas se detenía nuevamente a descansar.

Tras encender la fogata y acomodar las mantas, las princesas y hechicera se sentaron a descansar un momento.

— Lo volveré a intentar hoy—dijo Bella.

— Yo también—secundo Rosalie.

— Inténtenlo, se que pueden—dijo la hechicera completamente segura—. Solo es cosa de que encuentren un pensamiento que realmente disfruten.

Las princesas asintieron y se recostaron en las mantas dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible por ver a sus esposos.

Bella comenzó a repasar en su mente todos los momentos vividos con Edward, pero ninguno tenía tanta intensidad como un pensamiento que cruzo por su mente en ese instante, al igual que desde hacía meses, y fue ese pensamiento, aunque no había sucedido y no sabía si sucedería, el que escogió, para hundirse en el sueño nocturno.

_Era ella y su amado Edward, ambos con las coronas de Celosía… y también eran ellos dos, pero con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, ella con la mirada as brillante que nunca y él con los ojos en los alrededores, donde correteaban sus demás hijos. _

Ese pensamiento ocupo su mente de tal forma que parecía real, palpable. Y así se sumió en un profundo sueño.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Vaya! Esto era, extraño, irreal…

Había intentado imaginarse lo que Alice les había contado, pero esto no se acercaba ni siquiera a la mas vivida de sus cavilaciones, simplemente era algo que no existía. Su cuerpo, ligero como pluma y pesado como ancla a la vez, era completamente transparente.

Se encontraba en una brecha de roca, afuera de una cueva. _La cueva de la soledad_ pensó inmediatamente, y tomo valor para entrar en aquella gruta.

Solo fueron necesarios unos pasos, mismos que sentía igualmente extraños, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, pero también, como si casi no se movieran, y ya se encontraba dentro de aquella prisión cruel que pretendía quitarle al amor de su vida.

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra la roca fría y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, casi colgante, como si no tuviera ya vida.

Desesperada por este ultimo pensamiento, se acerco lo más veloz que pudo. Se tranquilizo al escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Quiso tocar su cabello, pero atravesó su rostro con su mano y él ni siquiera lo notó.

Isabella cerró los ojos se concentro con fuerza en ese pensamiento suyo. Se concentro en las gemas de las coronas de Celosía, en las formas, en el terciopelo de aquel trono donde su mamá la sentó tantas veces de niña diciéndole que algún día ella ocuparía el trono. Se concentro en los ojos esmeraldas de su único amor. En su sonrisa tranquilizadora y contagiosa. En su voz de terciopelo hipnótica.

Volvió a acercar su mano, esta vez en su hombro y…

Y lo pudo sentir, la tela suave de algodón, la piel cálida, el movimiento de sus hombros con su respiración. Todo.

Volvió a sumergirse en aquel pensamiento maravilloso mientras paseaba su mano por su cabello, su cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Qué triste y solo se veía! ¡Cuánto dolor podía adivinarse en su ser!

Cuando puso la mano en su mejilla, él levanto el rostro y vio en su dirección. El corazón de Bella se quiso detener por un segundo, hasta que el príncipe frunció el ceño y miro a través de ella. No la veía.

Isabella suspiro de frustración. Pero al menos la notó ¿no? Ella deseaba con todo su ser que sí.

Los últimos rayos del sol se escondían en la ladera de la montaña y este momento se volvía borroso, como el sueño que se desvanece.

— Te amo— susurro Bella antes de que todo se desapareciera por completo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las princesas despertaron cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte del bosque, regresándoles la luz y la realidad.

Bella por un momento se sintió desorientada, no ubicaba que parte de la noche había sido real. Después se dio cuenta de donde estaba y mientras tomaba noción de la realidad, la euforia se apoderaba de ella.

— ¡Lo logre! — exclamo sonriente.

— ¿Lo lograste? —Alice de inmediato sintió curiosidad en si de verdad su hermana había logrado llegar hasta su esposo.

— ¡Sí!— grito Bella emocionadísima.

— Que bien— Alice corrió a los brazos de su hermana. Luego miraron a Rosalie, quien lloraba en silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rose? —pregunto Alice, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

— No pude, no lo logre—sollozo la princesa de cabellera rubia.

— Oh, Rose—dijo Bella arrepintiéndose de haberles dicho que lo había logrado.

— No, no te preocupes—Rosalie se limpio las lagrimas y levanto la cabeza—. No pasa nada.

— ¿Segura? — pregunto Alice preocupada por su amiga.

— Si—dijo Rosalie con tranquilidad y se levanto—. Debo seguir buscando mi pensamiento. No me rendiré.

El espíritu de Rosalie era admirable. No conocía la palabra rendido, el problema era que tenia tantos momentos maravillosos con Emmett que no sabía decidirse por cual. Recogieron las mantas, echaron tierra en la fogata y montaron sus respectivos caballos, para continuar con su camino.

No, no se iba a rendir, no ahora y nunca.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, aquí dejándoles el capitulo numero 7, ¡Yeah! Un numero de suerte :D.**_

_**Bueno, veamos: ¿Qué tal lo de Animes Gemelas? Eso sí que es una gran sorpresa. Aw al menos pueden verlos a ratos y asegurarse de que están bien. Pero pobre Rosalie, no encuentra su pensamiento. Bella y Alice ya lo encontraron y creo que ustedes podrán descubrir cuál es el de Rosalie. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me ayudan a encontrarlo? Si llega a haber alguien que lo adivine, el próximo cap por fin Rose vera a su amado Emmett, por favor ayuden a Rose. Una pista, la clave está en uno de los primeros capis. Y Edgar tan cerrado, ¡ash! Me choca, a mi no me miren, eh, eso no es mi culpa. ¿Qué opinan? Waa 5 dias y ya pasaron 3 exactos. No quiero que Jazz se olvide de todo, pero estas chicas no llegan, aunque quien sabe…**_

_**Me gustaría mucho saber que opinan así que usen el bello recuadrito de allá abajo y déjenme un hermoso y participativo review. **_

_**Y si no leen aun Amor Real Amor Verdadero de sweetsugarhoney, o Amor en el Establo de TattyPatz, ¡no se qué rayos esperan! Y si tampoco se han pasado por mis demás fics, por favor chéquenlos. Tengo Amor de Pelicula, Vivir una Nueva Vida y Dos vidas, un mismo amor. **_

_**Y bueno, espero sus bellos reviews y nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Babai. Besos Sangrientos. **_

_**Klau :D**_


	9. Capitulo 8 Incertidumbre y Esperanza

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalo de una musa que se pone a dictarme al mismo tiempo que el profe de geometría :S**_

* * *

Capitulo 8.

Incertidumbre y Esperanza

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la llegada de aquella carta a los reinos de Geranio y Gardenia. Aquella en la que se había justificado la desaparición de los príncipes con su muerte en un accidente en los barrancos cercanos a Dalias Rojas y que parecía escrita del puño y letra del rey Marco. Ahora María preparaba el siguiente golpe. El golpe final que la dejaría libre de culpa como tantas veces lo había hecho.

En la oscuridad de una cueva fría y húmeda que era su refugio y guarida, María trabajaba con una poción hechizo. Con su magia tomaba unas piedras de ámbar y las volvía blancas, como el cuarzo, casi transparentes. ¿Pero qué pasaba? Debían ser purpuras como amatistas, no cuarzos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Si este hechizo lo había realizado ya, cientos de veces. ¿Por qué de pronto no podía convertir los ámbares en amatistas?

Arrojó el enorme cuarzo blanco con violencia contra otro montón igual y se sentó en una roca, frustrada. No se explicaba el por qué de la falla de sus poderes. Nunca le había pasado no poder hacer algo. Siempre tuvo un control excelente de sus poderes, cuando apenas los descubría y cuando conoció la magnitud de su magia. Además era una de las hechiceras más poderosas, la única que tenía el poder para retarla, había regalado gran parte de su magia en un hechizo tonto.

Tomo entre sus manos una nueva piedra de ámbar y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cosa que jamás había tenido que hacer para lograr un hechizo, conjuro en voz baja el cambio de piedra. La piedra, por primera vez en toda la tarde, se volvió de un color purpura traslucido, pero intenso.

La hechicera sonrió complacida, como si le agradeciera a la piedra el haberse tornado en ese color, se levanto y dio media vuelta, para arrojarla a un pozo en el suelo lleno de unas aguas de diferentes tonalidades de amarillas y anaranjadas hasta llegar al rojo, todas mezcladas como si hubieran vertido polvos de color rojo y se estuviese disolviendo lentamente.

Apenas hubo entrado aquel trozo de amatista en el pozo, el agua se movió como si hirviera. Y comenzó a teñirse de un color azul rey. Entonces la hechicera tomo tres trozos de tela en sus manos y los arrojó al embrujo. Aquellos trozos de tela pertenecían a las vestimentas de los tres príncipes. Entonces aquello que ya no parecía agua, si no algo similar a un líquido espeso de un color azul violáceo, se elevo como si de algo vivo se tratara, y en forma similar a una serpiente, se coló por un hueco en el techo de la cueva y desapareció por los aires, dejando aquel pozo vacio. María miro con satisfacción el embrujo que se alejaba. Ahora podía descansar tranquila, pues nunca llegarían a pensar en ella y sus príncipes se quedarían allí por un buen tiempo. ¡Cuán fantástica y fácil podía ser la vida cuando se tiene magia!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquel brebaje embrujado salió del Bosque Oculto y se dividió en tres hilos más finos, dos que se fueron juntos y uno que se separo de ellos siguiendo una dirección contraria.

Atravesaron el cielo a través de la noche oscura. Los dos hilos que viajaron juntos, descendieron hasta tocar el suelo, en uno de los caminos que llevaba a Gardenia.

En cuanto aquello toco la tierra, se transformo en un par de carruajes negros, un tanto largos, con el escudo de Dalias Rojas en un costado, también aparecieron unos imponentes caballos negros, atados a los carruajes e incluso aparecieron personas que conducían aquellos carros. Todo se veía tan real que parecía tangible, pero solo era una fantasía bien creada.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Los primeros rayos del sol en el reino de Gardenia, se vieron obstruidos por las enormes nubes negras que se alzaban en lo alto del cielo desde varios días atrás, encajando perfectamente con el ambiente pesado y triste que se vivía en todo el pueblo, pero principalmente en el palacio, donde la reina Esme no había parado de llorar en estos días y el rey Carlisle, se conducía como un muerto en vida, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto era realidad y no una cruel pesadilla.

Justo se encontraba en la biblioteca, con los ojos posados sobre un libro, pero sin lograr ver letras, sino todos los recuerdos que tenia de sus hijos a través de los años, cuando entro el mensajero real, Ben. El rey levanto los ojos del libro y presto completa atención a su criado.

Ben, un joven de baja estatura y por lo general, tranquilo y optimista, temía dar la noticia que le habían encomendado en ese momento, pero debía hacerlo:

— Majestad, han llegado dos carruajes de Dalias Rojas con un mensajero del rey Marco—le informo. Tragó saliva y luego dijo algo que peso de verdad en el ambiente—, al parecer ya están aquí los cuerpos de los príncipes.

El rey sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante la noticia. Ese hecho era lo que había estado esperando, pero también rogando porque no llegara. Pues al tener aquí el cuerpo de sus hijos, significaría que podría aferrarse a la realidad y aceptarla, pero también significaba su pequeña esperanza destrozada.

Se levanto de la silla y camino a un lado del joven mensajero, hasta las puertas del castillo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los dos carruajes negros. Varios criados ya trabajaban en bajar los dos féretros que venían en los coches.

El rey se acerco a un mensajero de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, que tenía en sus manos un sobre de pergamino con el sello de Dalias Rojas.

— Majestad, este mensaje es de su Majestad el rey Marco—le dijo aquel hombre al tiempo que le entregaba el sobre—. Y le envía su más sentido pésame.

— Muchas gracias—dijo el rey, sin apartar la vista de las cajas negras que llevaban al interior del castillo—. Agradecería que le comunicaran al Rey Marco mi más profundo agradecimiento, por enviar el cuerpo de mis hijos tan pronto.

— Por supuesto, Majestad—dijo aquel joven, a quien el rey Carlisle nunca había visto entre la servidumbre del rey Marco. Hizo una inclinación y subió nuevamente a uno de los carruajes. Los caballos comenzaron a andar y los carros se perdieron en el horizonte tras unos minutos.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Al mismo tiempo, pero en el opuesto reino de Geranio, un carruaje y una situación similar se presentaron en el palacio. El rey Edgar recibió el féretro con el cuerpo de su hijo, mientras Suzanne observaba desde el balcón con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que evidenciaba disgusto e incredulidad ante los recién llegados.

Tomando un telescopio de oro en sus manos, subió las escaleras de la torre noreste directo al observatorio del castillo. Llego a la ventana más alta justo cuando el carruaje negro salía de los límites de Geranio. Tomo el telescopio y enfoco aquel carro que tiraban caballos negros. Alcanzo a ver que al dar vuelta en el camino que atravesaba el bosque. Cosa extraña, pues el camino al reino de Dalias Rojas era por el otro lado de aquel cruce. Escudriño, ajustando el telescopio y buscando el misterioso carruaje a través del bosque de coníferas que se alzaba a pocos metros de Geranio. Por fin lo encontró en un trecho donde escaseaban los arboles.

Justo en ese espacio, el carruaje se detuvo y se esfumó en el aire. Como si se hubiese tratado de simple humo o se hubiese convertido en polvo. Y no quedo nada de aquel carruaje que tan real parecía hacia unos minutos.

Suzanne abrió mucho los ojos y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de disgusto, a la vez que su ceño se fruncía hasta casi juntar las cejas.

No era el cuerpo de su hijo, por supuesto. Su hijo se encontraba aun atrapado en el bosque, sufriendo los estragos del Faro de la Locura y el Olvido. Eso realmente daba un respiro al pecho de la soberana, cuyo mayor miedo al llegar la carta había sido que la hechicera decidiera asesinar a su hijo. Pero seguía sintiéndose impotente al no poder ir ella misma a rescatarle.

Apretando el telescopio contra su pecho, suspiro profundamente y dejo fluir el alivio desde su pecho, para que llenara su cuerpo y se proyectara en su imagen, para poder afrontar el día a día a partir de ahora y hasta que regresaran sus hijos con la verdad.

Bajo las escaleras con su alma luchando con la disyuntiva de si era mejor que siguiera allí o no. Se encontró con su esposo y le dirigió una mirada fría y vacía, en la que se veía su tristeza y dolo por no haberle creído. Entro en su alcoba sin decir una sola palabra y él siguió de largo.

Definitivamente iba a ser un duro día a día, al menos hasta que todo volviera a tomar su lugar.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Las tres princesas y la hechicera cabalgaban velozmente a través del bosque, pues era inminente la culminación de los hechizos y ellas aun no habían cruzado el túnel que llevaba al bosque de la noche. Un túnel que no aparecía en el mapa, por ser a través de las montañas divisorias, y tener poco de haber sido creado. Realmente lo había creado Natasha para pasar con más facilidad a su tierra natal. Pero maría lo había hechizado, creando un lago de acido que solo los animales podían sobrevivir a él, por lo que no deberían bajar del caballo por nada del mundo. Además tenía el conjuro de sacar a relucir tu peor miedo para obligarte a bajar del corcel.

Natasha les había dicho que deberían sobreponerse a aquel miedo, antes de que las hiciera bajar y morir.

Pensaban en esto cuando escucharon un ruido extraño proveniente de unos enormes arbustos que estaban a unos treinta y cinco metros de ellas. Detuvieron el trote en seco y Rosalie empuño la espada, mientras Alice tomo su daga y a la vez Bella saco arco y flecha.

Se prepararon para lo que fuera, incluso para un ataque de la bruja que podría haberlas descubierto. Para cualquier cosa, excepto…

De entre los arbustos, montados en los caballos de Amun que se habían quedado en la cabaña cuando salieron, dos muchachos de piel un poco más oscura que la de las princesas, el primero muy alto de cabello negro y todo el porte de un adulto, pero con una expresión socarrona e infantil, el otro con rasgos mucho más jóvenes pero aun así, alto y fornido, les salieron al encuentro.

Por un momento las princesas sintieron un gran shock pues no comprendían que hacían allí aquellos dos jóvenes.

— Bella—dijo el primero dirigiéndose a la de cabello castaño. La princesa trago el nudo de su garganta y luego sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Jacob? —pregunto.

— El mismo—dijo Jacob, luego rio fuertemente y dijo—. Me dejarían de apuntar.

Enseguida bajaron las armas, Rosalie aun tenía una expresión por demás cautelosa. Jacob desmonto el caballo al mismo tiempo que Bella y se acerco a ella ara darle un abrazo.

— Jacob, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Isabella sin poder contener la felicidad.

— Paseándome—dijo Jacob con una sonrisa enorme.

— Como siempre—bufo Bella—. Hola Seth, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien Bella—dijo Seth.

— La pregunta es… —dijo Jacob enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Bueno ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? —se corrigió.

— Am… —pensó Bella que contestar. Jacob alzo la mirada para encontrar a Natasha. Frunció el ceño y pregunto.

— ¿Qué hacen con ella?

— Nos está ayudando— Bella se separo de Jacob y camino hacia su corcel—. Y lamento no quedarme a charlar, pero tenemos muchísima prisa—montó el caballo y tomo las riendas, haciendo ademan de irse.

— pero ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? —preguntó Jacob.

— Enfrentaremos a la bruja María—dijo Rosalie, sin siquiera voltear a mirar.

— Pero… —dijeron alarmados los dos jóvenes—. ¡Como se les ocurre!

— Tiene a nuestros esposos—dijo Alice—. Y no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.

— Es demasiado peligroso—replico Jacob.

— ¿Y qué? —dijo Rosalie, aun sin mirarlos.

— ¡Morirán!

— No me importa— Bella se unió a la réplica—. Así que déjenos seguir y ocúpense de sus asuntos.

— ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? —pregunto Jacob de repente. Seth dio un respingo al oír eso, pero supo el por qué de que Jacob dijera eso.

— ¿Quieren venir?—pregunto Bella incrédula—. ¿Para qué?

— No irán solas

— Jacob esto excede el límite—dijo Seth.

— ¿De qué hablas Seth?—pregunto Alice.

— Mis padres quieren casar a Jacob, el lo quiere evitar a toda costa.

Y las cuatro chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

— Pero esto se excede. A toda costa ya se quedo corto para esta situación.

— Oh, vamos, Seth.

— A todo esto—le vino de repente una idea a Bella—. ¿Ustedes como entraron aquí? —pregunto.

— Por la entrada que hay en Loto—dijo Seth.

— Pero tú tienes quince años, ¿no Seth? Y tu diecinueve Jacob.

— Si—dijeron al unísono.

— Pero, Rose, tu dijiste…

— Jasper dejo de entrar a los trece—dijo la rubia princesa con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¿Natasha? —buscaron ayuda en la pelirroja hechicera, pero ella estaba igual o peor que las princesas.

— No se… —musito.

La noche comenzaba a caer en el bosque, así que, después de cabalgar por unas cuantas millas más, desmontaron e instalaron su campamento que ya se les había hecho habitual. Jacob y Seth habían seguido el camino con ellas. Rosalie seguía completamente consternada por su presencia en el bosque, pues eran muy mayores como para considerárseles niños.

Pero ahora había algo mucho más importante en que pensar Ànimes Gemelas, su pensamiento clave.

Mientras encendía la fogata, nadaba entre todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos más fuertes en torno a Emmett. Su mente vago en cada recuerdo, pero nada era más fuerte en su memoria, ni permanecía tan fresco como…

Si por fin lo encontró. Era un pensamiento en el que no debería ni detenerse, pero era lo que era más fuerte y más precioso y recordaba cada detalle. Tras atragantarse la fruta que cenaban en ese momento, se envolvió en las sabanas y apenas y pronuncio un "Buenas Noches" antes de cerrar los ojos.

— Y a ella que el pasa—pregunto Jacob.

— Yo también necesito irme a dormir—dijo Alice.

— Yo igual—secundo Bella e hicieron lo mismo que hiciera Rose unos minutos antes.

_Sumergida por fin en el silencio, Rosalie invoco a su mente, su noche de bodas. _

_Volvió a recordar con todo detalle esa noche tan mágica que había pasado hacia ya seis meses, cuando por primera vez en su vida se había entregado a quien era el amor de su vida y al parecer su alma gemela._

_Cuando todo mundo hubo abandonado su alcoba, se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro como tontos. Ella se sentía nerviosa, pues le habían contado muchas cosas en torno a esa experiencia, algunas que no eran demasiado gratas. _

— _¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Emmett acariciando su mejilla._

— _Nada__—__respondió, no acostumbrada a sentir debilidad._

— _Por favor, dime que tienes, hermosa._

— _Tengo un poco de miedo__—__admitió avergonzada._

— _¿Miedo? ¿Miedo por qué?_

— _De que duela__—__dijo Rose._

_El la miro sin comprender mucho de ello. Pero asintió y dijo:_

— _Te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso, hermosa. Y si en algún momento te duele, me dices y paramos ¿de acuerdo? _

— _De acuerdo__—__dijo ella. Él puso su mano en su mentón y atrapo sus labios con los suyos. Ella correspondió al beso de una manera suave al principio y después con más pasión y necesidad de ambos. _

_Las manos de Emmett se deslizaron hasta su cintura y las de Rose se enroscaron en su cuello. Se fueron recostando en las almohadas mientras se besaban. No supo cuando, ni como, pero Emmett le quito la ropa de cama con la que la habían vestido, y en un momento, se encontraron ambos desnudos, sin poder parar su arrebato pasional. _

_[…]_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bien, esto era de verdad extraño. No podía creerlo, lo había logrado. Había logrado establecer la conexión con Emmett, y estaba allí, donde fuera que estuviera. Frente a ella se erguía un muro de enormes plantas. Esa planta la reconoció de inmediato, Llama Viva, pero nunca había visto algún arbusto de la flamable flor roja de tal tamaño. Se asomo a un pequeño hueco que se hacía entre las plantas y frunció el ceño al ver el tamaño del agujero por donde tendría que pasar.

Según Alice, se podía tras pasar cualquier cosa, un muro o quizá también aquella planta, pero como al parecer era la única vez que podría ir de esa forma, decidió probar si cabía por aquel diminuto pasaje. Se tiro al suelo, justo enfrente del agujero y con la cabeza gacha, buscó cómo hacer para pasar. No tuvo que experimentar mucho para darse cuenta que aun con ese cuerpo, son sus brazos podía impulsarse hacia adelante y así paso al centro del claro.

Cuando se puso de pie, paseó su mirada por aquel espacio, levanto la vista al cielo y descubrió un dragón rojo. ¿Cómo si no fuera suficiente con tener que enfrentar la flor Llama Viva? Como detestaba el fuego.

Siguió mirando todo alrededor, hasta que sus ojos toparon con su amado.

Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo de lado, parecía cansado o enfermo, su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal. Tenía los parpados cerrados, pero no dormía, Rose lo sabía por su respiración y lo quieto que estaba. Cuando Emmett dormía, era demasiado inquieto, a veces le costaba trabajo mantenerse en su lado de la cama y no tirarla de ella. Rose rió ante ese recuerdo, pero la sonrisa se le borro tan pronto como apareció. Se acerco a él de a poco, concentrándose en todas las maravillosas sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo la noche de bodas y todas las noches que ha pasado junto a Emmett. Si tenía una conexión muy fuerte con él, tan fuerte que a veces la sorprendía el hecho de que él supiera exactamente lo que sentía, pero sin duda la mejor y más maravillosa parte de su relación era la física.

Se arrodilló junto a él y acaricio con mano suave los rizos negros de su príncipe, concentro su mente con fuerza en todo lo maravilloso de su relación. Emmett abrió los ojos de golpe y miro en su dirección, ella alejo la mano de él, pensando que no lo veía pero él dijo:

— ¿Rose?

— Emmett, ¿me ves?

El príncipe frunció el ceño, pues vio a su esposa mover los labios, pero no escucho sonido alguno. Más como la conocía mejor que a sí mismo, supo lo que había dicho con solo ver su mirada y su rostro:

— Si, te veo, pero no te escucho—dijo Emmett.

Rosalie frunció los labios, pero por su mente paso el pensamiento de que era algo muy bueno el hecho de que la viera. Sonrió y luego poso su mano nuevamente en la mejilla del príncipe.

— ¿Me sientes? —preguntó.

— Si—dijo Emmett sonriendo—. Pero es extraño ¿Qué es esto?

Rosalie se detuvo a pensar en cómo explicarle a Emm lo que ocurría, las Ànimes Gemelas. Se quedo en silencio un momento. Luego volteó y lo único que hizo fue sonreír y levantar las cejas, en ese gesto que decía sin palabras "Eres solo mío" Emmett sonrió, ¡como había extrañado ese rostro de ángel!

— Te he extrañado mucho—dijo él en un suspiro.

— Y yo a ti—le dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar. Él comprendió lo que decía y se dejo mimar un ratito.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? —pregunto Emmett. Presintiendo que su esposa no podía quedarse mucho allí, así. Y que su tiempo se les acababa.

— Si—dijo ella—. En persona, te sacare de aquí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, alarmado por lo que entendió, pero el tiempo se había acabado. Rosalie vio como todo se volvía borroso, como un sueño del que despiertas. Al mismo tiempo, la figura de Rosalie se volvía más transparente de lo que estaba, desapareciendo casi por completo—. Rose, ¿a dónde vas?

— Te amo—articulo ella con los labios antes de desaparecer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella se encontraba de nuevo ante la cueva, a unos cuantos pasos. Respiro profundo y se decidió a caminar, pero unas ramas que sobresalían desde la parte de encima de la cueva, de atrajeron su atención. Usando estas manos, más hábiles que sus manos normales, escalo aquella cueva, hasta estar en la parte de encima. Lo que encontró allí la sorprendió muchísimo. Un enorme nido hecho de ramas, aunque más bien debería decir troncos delgados, pues realmente el tamaño de aquel nido no era algo natural. Dentro de aquel nido había cuatro huevos enormes de color dorado pálido. Llenaban el nido y ese nido fácilmente tenía el tamaño de la cama que compartía con Edward en Gardenia. ¿Qué clase de animal pondría esos huevos gigantes? La pregunta encontró respuesta al escuchar un chillido encima de su cabeza. Cuando alzó la vista, lo que vio la dejo asombrada. Un enorme animal con alas y cabeza de águila pero cuerpo de león, descendió desde el cielo directo a aquel nido. No pareció mirarla, se concentro en los huevos. Bella bajo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se introdujo en la cueva.

Y allí estaba Edward, en la misma posición que lo había encontrado la noche anterior. Su respiración era un tanto ruidosa. Bella se acerco a él y concentrándose únicamente en su futuro, en ese futuro por el que estaba luchando, toco su mejilla. Inmediatamente él levantó la vista y la clavó en ella.

Por unos instantes Bella no comprendió aquella mirada, hasta que una mano titubeante se acerco a su rostro y lo atravesó.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto el príncipe, mas confundido aún.

Bella sintió como si sus latidos se aceleraran. Sus ojos se sintieron llenos de lágrimas, aunque eran lágrimas extrañas. ¿Edward la veía? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo había logrado?

— Edward—susurró.

— Bella, eres tú. Estas aquí ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué te ves así?

— Edward—dijo ella levantando su mano y acercándola al rostro que la miraba como la primera vez que la había visto tras tantos años. Más ella lo tocó y él apenas si sintió ese tacto, como una brisa fresca—. Sí, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí y pronto nos veremos realmente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él repentinamente alarmado. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente—. No, es demasiado peligroso. No.

—Te amo demasiado como para dejarte aquí, así—suspiró Bella. Luego sonrió al recordar al unicornio blanco del bosque y la gran, extraña y bella noticia que le había dado—. Además aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer— sin querer, casi instintivamente, poso su traslucida mano en su vientre y suspiró. Edward bajo la mirada a la mano que su esposa tenía sobre su abdomen y lo que vio allí lo dejo extrañado.

— Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado? —dijo un tanto angustiado. Por primera vez en aquel cuerpo extraño Bella bajo sus ojos hasta su vientre y descubrió que allí, en lugar de verse la tela del vestido blanco que portaba cuando viajaba en ànimes gemelas, se veía un poco de su piel, pero más transparente que el resto, y de allí de donde acababa de quitar su mano, salía una luz blanca de un pequeño y extraño bultito rosa, parecido a un cacahuate o alguna otra semilla.

Le costó un tiempo comprender que precisamente allí era donde le crecería el vientre y por lo tanto aquello era nada más y nada menos que su bebé.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron en los ojos de la princesa, y Edward no supo cómo hacer para que su esposa dejara de estar afligida. Mas, no eran lagrimas de tristeza las que surcaban su rostro, sino lagrimas de emoción y alegría. Volvió a poner, ahora ambas manos sobre su vientre, sobre su hijo y sonriente miro a su esposo quien seguía consternado por los cambios de ánimo de la princesa.

— Edward—dijo con voz trémula—. Esa es una de las razones por las que tenemos que volver—inhaló y luego lo soltó—. Estoy encinta.

El príncipe de cabello cobrizo, abrió sus ojos como búho y los fijo sobre el vientre de su esposa, sobre sus manos y sobre aquel bultito rosa de luz.

— Bella, esto es demasiado peligroso. No soportaría que tu… que tu murieras… por esto… y menos que… muriera nues… nuestro hijo—dijo, queriéndola liberar de él y de ese sacrificio por salvarlo. Bella comprendió al instante sus palabras y dijo:

— No soportaría vivir en un mundo sin ti. Si nuestro destino es vivir, viviremos juntos. Si nuestro destino es morir, moriremos juntos. Estoy segura de que no pasara nada y pronto estaremos los tres, tomando el aire en los jardines de Gardenia.

Él la miro con aquellos ojos verdes impregnados del amor que le sentía. Solo se miraron por un momento, hasta que él noto que se hacía mucho más trasparente y ella vio que la cueva se desvanecía.

— Se me acaba el tiempo, Edward. No olvides que te amo—y desapareció. Todo desapareció, ella ante sus ojos y él como si de un sueño se tratara.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Otra vez en la escalera de caracol, Alice no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Cabía la posibilidad de que Jasper ya no la recordara. Y esa posibilidad no podía hacer más que aterrarla.

Con la decisión que la caracterizaba, Alice subió peldaño a peldaño, aquellas escaleras y nuevamente atravesó la puerta, pasando junto a la quimera.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en un rincón, sin dejar de mirar sus manos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Alice sintió su corazón alojarse en la garganta. Aquel lucero que tenia por ojos, parecía irse apagando, empañándose por la tristeza y la soledad. Concentrándose con toda la fuerza con la que podía en su recuerdo más precioso, se acerco a él y poso su mano en los rizos de sol que tanto le gustaban.

Él levanto la mirada inmediatamente al sentir su tacto. Mas no la vio. Sin embargo se entrego a aquella caricia dulce venida de su imaginación, con su corazón acelerado, dijo para sí mismo:

— Nuevamente estoy soñando—suspiró—. Pero no importa, no deja de ser bellísimo.

Alice se sintió morir. Como deseaba que la pudiera ver. Como deseaba que la pudiera oír. Como deseaba poder decirle que de verdad estaba allí, con él, que no era ningún sueño, que estaba con él.

— Ay, Jazz —dijo con voz quebrada y entonces él levanto la cabeza, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, como enormes zafiros. La había escuchado, había escuchado su voz. Ya la única que recordaba era a ella, a Alice, su esposa. No recordaba mucho más que eso. Escucho su voz y sintió como si lo hubiera atravesado un rayo.

— ¿Alice? —dijo con su voz convertida en un susurro ahogado.

— Jasper—ella respondió a su nombre, sintiendo como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. La escuchaba, la escuchaba—. Jasper, soy yo, Alice. ¿De verdad me escuchas? —pregunto sintiéndose cada vez mas emocionada.

— Si, si te escucho. Pero donde estas.

— Estoy aquí—dijo Alice mientras apretaba la mano de su marido entre la suya. Jasper dio un respingo al sentir aquel toque invisible. Bajo su mirada, pero solo encontró su mano, aun así, sentía el tacto de esa persona que tan bien conocía— ¿No me ves?

— No—dijo él—. ¿Por qué?

— No se—dijo ella con voz acongojada. Le dolía tanto el hecho de estar tan lejos de él y a la vez tan cerca. Pero más le dolía ver que él se sentía realmente solo y desesperado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo viniste? —preguntó él, aun confundido, pero alegre de saber que ella estaba allí realmente. Y no era un simple sueño.

— No sé cómo explicarlo—dijo Alice, suspiro y luego agrego—. Pero pronto nos veremos en persona. Vendré por ti, mi vida.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el alivio, la sorpresa y el pánico se mezclaron en su voz, dándole un matiz extraño. Por una parte no quería quedarse allí, pero no podía dejar que su esposa se arriesgara por salvarlo y ese último sentimiento fue el que prevaleció por sobre todos los demás—. No puedes hacer eso. No puedes, podrías morir y yo no lo soportaría.

— Nada, nada—dijo Alice—. Ya lo hice. Tu mismo me lo dijiste, soy una curiosa sin remedio, así. Y te amo demasiado para dejarte aquí. No me importa, si voy a morir, no será sin ti.

Jasper clavo la mirada en el frio suelo de piedra mientras escuchaba esas palabras. Suspiro y luego dijo:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te parece suficiente? Porque te amo y no soportaría vivir sin ti. Esa es mi definición de infierno.

— La mía también es un mundo sin ti. Y la estoy viviendo—suspiro.

— Pero yo estoy aquí. Aunque no me puedas ver, estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré siempre— Alice lo rodeo con sus brazos, como la noche anterior y el correspondió al abrazo, acercándose de a poco. Alice dejo huella con sus labios en su cabello y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil cachitos por el dolor de su alma gemela. Se quedaron allí por un buen rato, pegados el uno al otro, hasta que se empezó a desvanecer todo.

— Jasper, me tengo que ir. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti—musitó él y cayó en un sueño más profundo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las tres princesas despertaron al mismo tiempo y con los primeros rayos del alba en el bosque del día. Por un momento se sintieron confundidas, pero conforme su espíritu se acomodaba en sus cuerpos y se mente se enfocaba en el ahora, comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más felices.

— Lo logré—fue Rose quien rompió el silencio al darse cuenta que de verdad lo había logrado y no solo eso, sino que Emmett la había sentido y la había visto.

— ¿En serio Rose? —preguntaron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sí! Y no solo eso, también me vio y me sintió, aunque no me escucho, fue suficiente con que me viera.

— Yo también fui con Edward—dijo Bella sumándose a la emoción de la rubia—. Y me escucho y me vio, aunque no me sintió. Pero fue hermoso, y… vi a mi hijo dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron a la vez la morocha y la rubia.

— Si—dijo Bella y procedió a contarles lo que había visto en si misma mientras hablaba con Edward.

— Eso es increíble, Bella—dijo Alice sonriente—. Yo estuve con Jasper, me escucho y me sintió, pero no me vio. ¿Por qué será?

— No lo sé— se quedaron meditando las tres al mismo tiempo. Fue Natasha quien tuvo la respuesta.

— Por la relación que llevan con ellos—dijo sencillamente, jugando nuevamente con el fuego y la magia. Entonces el sentido común de Alice le dio la respuesta completa, mientras las otras dos princesas aun pensaban en la respuesta de la hechicera.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó. Bella y Rose se le quedaron viendo y Alice procedió a explicar—. Jasper y yo siempre hablamos y siempre podemos sentirnos el uno al otro sin estar cerca, no necesitamos vernos para decirnos que nos queremos. Edward y tu—le dijo a Bella—, pueden comunicarse sin sentirse, con la mirada, con las palabras, con la voz, no necesitan mucho aspecto físico. Emmett y tú —se dirigió ahora a Rosalie—, se comunican con gestos, con miradas y caricias, sin palabras.

Entonces entendieron las tres princesas y procedieron a abrazarse riendo y pegando grititos de emoción.

— ¿Cómo que la relación de Emmett y Rose…? —bromeó Bella echando fijación en la falta de palabras y el exceso de caricias y las tres echaron a reír sin poder parar.

Hasta que se escucharon unas carcajadas más graves y fuera de lugar, cerca. Voltearon y encontraron nuevamente a Jacob y a Seth. Fruncieron el ceño. Jacob y Seth pararon sus ruidosas carcajadas y dijeron:

— ¿Y de que nos reímos?

Las tres chicas solo les miraron ceñudas, pero luego una idea en la mente de Rosalie, uniendo varios recuerdos y algo que le había dicho la hechicera, tomo sentido la presencia de los príncipes de Loto en el bosque a pesar de su edad.

— Natasha—dijo Rosalie—. Dijiste que la mayoría de los hechizos se rigen por la mente, ¿el tuyo también?

— En parte—dijo Natasha sin ver por dónde iba todo— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ahora comprendo la presencia de estos dos aquí—dijo Rosalie aun ceñuda. Todos la miraron expectantes—. Par de inmaduros mentales—remató Rosalie y las demás se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras Jacob y Seth se hacían los ofendidos.

Un rato después de recoger todo, montaron nuevamente los corceles, aun con Jacob y Seth pegados a ellas.

Cabalgaron lo más velozmente que pudieron, deteniéndose muy poco para descansar y justo al medio día estaban frente al túnel que llevaba al otro lado. Podrían trepar las montañas pero eso les llevaría más tiempo. "El túnel del Miedo" le decían, en alusión al hechizo que María había puesto y Natasha no había podido revertir.

Se detuvieron ante la abertura en la roca, hecha de una manera que parecía una formación natural. Ante ellas se extendía el enorme túnel y una diminuta luz en el fondo que parecía ser el final. A unos cinco metros de la boca de la cueva, comenzaba lo que parecería un charco de agua, pero realmente era el acido y no era tan poco profundo como parecía.

A Alice le gano la curiosidad y tomo una flecha del saco y el arco. Apunto directo al agua. Soltó la flecha y esta voló a través de la cueva para ir a parar en el líquido. Apenas la punta de la flecha hubo tocado el acido, este comenzó a hervir y a liberar humo mientras desintegraba la flecha. En menos de diez segundos, ya no existía la flecha.

Las tres princesas vieron y tragaron saliva, Natasha miraba solo el final del túnel, allá donde era su tierra de nacimiento. Jacob y Seth alternaban cómicas miradas nerviosas entre el acido, las princesas y ellos dos. No parecía ser muy buena idea la de pasar por el Túnel del Miedo, pero no querían dejarlas solas, aunque ellas se bastaban solas para cuidarse.

Rosalie inhalo profundo y agito las riendas del corcel que, dicho sea de paso, se encontraba igual de nervioso que ellas. Rosalie se adentro en el túnel seguida de Bella, Alice y Natasha. Los tres caballos y el unicornio desaparecieron en la oscuridad del túnel.

Cuando el pelaje plateado, perteneciente a la cola del unicornio termino de desaparecer, los dos se miraron y luego de un suspiro, se adentraron también en el túnel, dispuestos a enfrentar sus miedos.

* * *

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Ya sé que ha tardado demasiado y tengo mi justificación. Primer punto de la orden del día, no me sentí muy bien la semana pasada y era incapaz de escribir una palabra. Segundo punto: cuando se me pasó el bajón de ánimo, comencé a escribir, llevaba quince páginas, tres en un día y el resto en otro, seguía escribiendo cuando un virus (creo que salió de internet) entro en mi compu y de inmediato se puso a actuar el antivirus, pero fue necesario y sorpresivo que se reinicio la maquina. Cuando la prendí de nuevo, ¡Oh sorpresa! El capitulo se había quedado en 3 páginas pero ya está aquí su capítulo así que vamos.**_

_**¡Wow! Este capítulo está plagado de sorpresas. Primero ¡Que rayos hacen Jacob y Seth allí! Bueno Rose tiene su teoría y me parece bastante cierta. Segundo, el hechizo de María ha terminado y los supuestos cuerpos de los príncipes han llegado a sus reinos. Lo bueno que Suzanne sabe todo, pero Esme no, y pobrecita, me pregunto que pasara cuando los haya enterrado y ellos regresen, si es que regresan. **_

_**¡Y por fin Rosalie fue hasta Emmett! y en gran parte es gracias a Lulú (sweetsugarhoney) quien en PM hemos intercambiado pistas y teorías y aunque no adivino completamente, diste en el blanco Lulú. Jajaja XD asi que el capi está dedicado a ella y a TatyPattz quienes me han dejado sus bellos reviews.**_

_**Bien me encantaría conocer su opinión y les mando un beso. Por favor déjenme un bonito review *Klau pone carita de gato con botas* **_

_**Bueno sin más, termino el sermón y les mando un beso.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	10. Capitulo 9 El Túnel del Miedo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es resultado de mis traumas de infancia... okno.**_

* * *

Capitulo 9.

El túnel del Miedo.

La oscuridad se congregaba a lo largo del túnel y las tres princesas avanzaban de a poco aferradas fuertemente a las riendas de sus corceles. La hechicera les seguía los pasos con los ojos entrecerrados y completamente concentrada en el final. Los jóvenes herederos de Loto cabalgaban hasta el final, muy temerosos, pero decididos a no caer en la trampa de aquel túnel maldito.

No se oía más que la respiración pesada de los corceles, que ahogaba el sonido de la de los presentes, y el rumor sordo de las patas de los caballos atravesando el agua, además de alguna gota que caía sobre aquel acido de aspecto tan engañoso.

No habían avanzado gran cosa en su recorrido, pero la aparente calma comenzaba a alterar los nervios de las tres princesas, pues sabían que esa fachada de calma era únicamente para tomarlas desprevenidas en aquel lugar tan aterrador.

Pronto la penumbra se volvió total, privando del sentido de la vista a los seis viajeros. Se escucho un murmullo alrededor.

— Illuminux Sendrizz— un conjuro. Las tres princesas tomaron armas en manos, cuando una esfera de color amarillo y anaranjado surgió, iluminando en un radio de cuatro metros, entonces se dieron cuenta de que Natasha había conjurado un hechizo para iluminarles.

— Lo siento—dijeron las tres al darse cuenta de que estaban apuntando hacia la hechicera sus armas.

— No se preocupen.

Avanzaron algunos metros más, en el más absoluto silencio. Con los corazones palpitando más despacio y el alma pendiendo de un hilo de una hebra.

Bella giraba la cabeza nerviosa, cuando sus ojos vieron una forma corpórea que después desapareció. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Unos segundos más tarde la castaña volvió a divisar la forma, ahora un poco más nítida, la cual volvió a desaparecer tan repentinamente como apareció. Bella ahogo un grito, habría jurado que era la figura de su madre. Continúo el camino ahora con su corazón alojado en su garganta y el miedo a flor de piel. No paso demasiado, cuando volvió a ver aquella forma y esta vez comprobó que, en efecto, se trataba de su madre.

La princesa Isabella se detuvo en seco y se quedo mirando hacia aquella figura, con ojos muy abiertos, pronto escucho:

— Bella, hija. Vuelve. Ven conmigo.

— ¿Mamá?—musitó para sí misma.

— Por favor, hija. No me dejes sola.

— ¿Mamá que ocurre? —pregunto viendo como la forma de su madre se acercaba y a la vez se hundía en aquel liquido.

— Me moriré pronto, Bella, por favor, no me dejes sola—dijo su madre, llegando junto a ella y desapareciendo en el liquido—. No me dejes sola.

— No, mamá—susurro entrecortadamente. Su madre desapareció por completo dejándola con el corazón desgarrado—. ¡No, mamá! —grito, al tiempo que se agachaba demasiado y, casi soltando las riendas.

— ¡Bella, NO! —grito Rosalie retrocediendo hasta donde estaba la castaña, la ayudo a recolocarse en el caballo, antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Bella temblaba y su rostro ya estaba lleno de lágrimas.

— Mi… mamá… mi… ma… —balbuceaba—. La vi, era ella. Dijo que se iba a morir.

Desde que su querida abuela Marisa había muerto, algunos años atrás, y ella se encontraba de viaje en una fiesta Real del Reino de Rosa Azul cuando aquello ocurrió, uno de los mayores temores de la princesa era que sus seres queridos, en especial sus padres, murieran y ella no estuviese presente para despedirse.

— Bella, tranquila. Todo es un truco, tu madre está bien.

Bella respiro profundo e intento convencerse a sí misma de las palabras de su amiga, para tranquilizarse y seguir con su camino.

Siguieron avanzando a través de ese túnel, ahora más temerosas, al conocer los efectos de la magia negra que había en ese lugar. Los caballos se movían lo más lento y silencioso posible, como si supieran que peligraban allí, lo cual únicamente hacia que las princesas se pusieran mas nerviosas. La experiencia indicaba que los caballos sabían mucho mejor que las personas cuando había algún peligro.

Con el corazón palpitando en su pecho con fuerza, avanzaron algunos metros más. Pronto Alice también vio una sombra corpórea en un rincón del túnel, apresuro el paso nerviosa, esperando que no fuera lo que se le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la sombre se volvió la figura de su padre, con esa expresión inescrutable en el rostro que ponía cuando le iba a dar alguna noticia que sabía que a ella no le agradaría.

El tiempo y el espacio perdieron significado para la menuda princesa que por un momento volvió a la época en la que aun se encontraba soltera y suspirando por aquel desconocido joven que conoció en el pueblo. Y por un momento volvió a aquella noche en la que su padre le había anunciado su compromiso, cuando su padre la había mandado a llamar, pero fueron distintas las palabras que salieron de aquella ilusión bien creada de su padre, fueron distintas a las de aquel día, dando vida a un antiguo, pero fuerte temor de la princesita.

— Alice, hija mía. Sabes que lo que más deseo es tu felicidad. Por ello he tomado una decisión que es la más conveniente, tanto para ti como para el reino. Estas comprometida en matrimonio con su Alteza el Príncipe Alec de Dalias Rojas.

Su Alteza Alec era un joven prepotente y violento, el legítimo heredero de Dalias Rojas, a quien su padre, el rey Marco, le cumplía todo capricho. Antes de casarse con Jasper, la princesita temía que su padre tan siquiera considerara a Alec para convertirlo en su consorte, y en este momento, cuando el aquí y ahora habían desaparecido para la morocha y que había retrocedido en el tiempo hasta la época en la que aun ese miedo dominaba su mente, el terror invadió a la joven princesa quien lanzó un grito, en sus oídos el eco de aquellas palabras resonaba, mientras su padre también desaparecía en aquel liquido mortífero _ Estas comprometida en matrimonio con su Alteza el Príncipe Alec de Dalias Rojas _

— No, padre ¡No! ¡Por favor Padre! —gritaba inclinándose en el corcel para alcanzarle y pedirle, suplicarle de ser necesario, que no le desposara con aquel hombre.

— ¡Alice! —grito Bella, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad, antes de que sucediera una tragedia. Alice miro hacia todos lados, tratando de comprender que había pasado, poco a poco su mente se fue despejando y la realidad fue recibida con gozo por parte de la princesa, para quien, irónicamente, hubiese sido una tortura realmente encontrarse en su hogar de Celosía, enterada de aquella noticia.

Respiro hondo y tras un suspiro siguió su camino, sin decir ni una palabra.

El tramo se hacía cada vez más largo para las tres herederas. La hechicera había cruzado ya aquel túnel más de una vez, por lo que cualquier truco ya no la sorprendía en absoluto y los dos jóvenes que les seguían intentaban por todos los medios, no mirar ninguna sombra y solo ir hacia el frente, ignorando sus propios miedos. Era una técnica absurda, pero sorprendentemente efectiva.

Rosalie se aferraba a las riendas con fuerza, seguía ella, lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en algo que realmente la aterrara, no sabía que pasaría, más una cosa tenia bien clara, conocería sus más grandes y ocultos miedos en aquel lugar.

Pronto se encontró con una sombra, y, haciendo acopio de valor y fortaleza, la miro, dispuesta a enfrentar su miedo, mas a quien vio fue a… ¿Emmett?

Parecía ser Emmett, pero se veía más mayor, ya algunas canas pintaban su cabello, pero seguía siendo él. De pronto Rosalie se sintió más vieja, y también para ella perdió significado el espacio, se encontró con un posible futuro, uno que no sabía que temía, por que no lo había considerado jamás.

Se escucho la voz grave y profunda de Emmett en los oídos de Rosalie, pero teñida por un tinte de molestia y asco.

— No puede ser posible que jamás me hayas podido dar hijos. ¿Por qué? Tantos años y ni un solo hijo, desdichada— las palabras hirieron a Rosalie en lo más profundo de su ser, pues su mayor deseo, junto con el de su marido, era tener una familia grande, y muchos hijos correteando por todos los jardines de Gardenia—. No eres una mujer completa, no sirves para mujer. Como desearía no haber perdido tantos años contigo, ahora no tengo un heredero. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Aquel Emmett extraño, un Emmett que no existía, pero podría existir de volverse realidad aquel miedo de la rubia, desapareció en el mismo líquido por el que se habían ido los miedos de sus amigas. Rosalie se quedo helada, sabiendo que aquello era un truco, pero no dejaba de ser tormentoso descubrir aquel miedo que nublaba su mente y atormentaba su corazón. Pues lo más doloroso no era la perspectiva de no llegar a tener nunca hijos, no era la tristeza de no llegar a ser mujer de verdad. Lo más doloroso y lo que hacía de aquel miedo algo doloroso e insoportable, era el desprecio de Emmett.

— Rosalie—la llamo Alice en un susurro.

— Nada—dijo la rubia al volver de su dolor, aun decidida a enfrentar lo que vendría—. Continuemos.

Y agitando las riendas del caballo siguió su marcha, con la frente en alto y con más fuerza en su corazón.

La luz al final de aquel terrorífico túnel, se hacía cada vez más grande, dando un respiro a las aprensivas princesas quienes ya comenzaban a encontrar sus peores miedos y no eran precisamente aquellos que el túnel les mostró.

Faltaba al menos una milla para terminar aquella experiencia tan aterradora, pero lo que seguía no era algo que entusiasmara mucho a las princesas. Al salir del túnel se debían separar, pues, tenían muchas menos posibilidades de rescatarlos a los tres estando juntas que si cada quien iba por su marido. Además la hechicera ya no iría con ellas, pues de introducirse demasiado en el bosque, perdería los pocos poderes que le restaban.

— Nos debemos separar ahora—dijo Alice intentando romper aquel silencio sepulcral en el que estaban sumidas, aunque fuera solo para tratar situaciones angustiantes.

— Lo sé—dijo Rosalie con un dejo de melancolía—. Debemos ser firmes, no dejaremos esto ¿verdad?

— Para nada—dijeron a coro las de Celosía.

Avanzaron algunos metros más, sintiendo por fin el final de aquella travesía que casi les cuesta la vida a las tres. Y cada vez sintiéndose más cerca de sus amores.

— Jasper—susurro Alice al cabo de un rato. Tenía los ojos desenfocados y una expresión inescrutable, su mirada estaba lejos de toda realidad, viendo a través de la piedra.

Allí, en un rincón de la cueva, veía una figura de aquel hombre alto y rubio que tanto amaba y añoraba, pero no se veía bien. Solo Alice escucho aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca, las palabras que temía.

— ¿Alice? Alice vuelve, ya no hay tiempo. Ya nada puedes hacer.

— No, ¡No!

El espectro se acercaba a ella con una mirada vacía y a Alice se le encogió el corazón, ahora más temerosa que antes, aterrada hasta el último rincón de su pequeño cuerpo, temblando en su interior, sintiendo a flor de piel aquel miedo paralizante, aquel temor acuciante y aquella tristeza interna de perder a su alma gemela, a la persona que hace lo imposible por verla sonreír y a quien ha amado como a nadie.

— Alice, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, es demasiado tarde.

— No, Jasper, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Aun se puede hacer algo, Jasper.

La figura ahora estaba frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos penetrantemente, y hundiéndose de a poco en el líquido transparente que en ese momento, Alice había olvidado que era acido.

— Estoy muerto, Alice. Estoy muerto, no nos volveremos a ver.

Alice emitió un grito desgarrado al oír esa palabra que tanto temía, mientras la figura de su amado desaparecía en el agua. No, no podía estar muerto, no ahora. ¡No!

— Jasper, quiero irme contigo, espérame, Jasper— gritaba intentando bajarse del caballo que en ese momento estaba mucho más nervioso que la propia Alice.

— ¡Alice, no! —gritaron a coro Rosalie y Bella, deteniéndola antes de que tocara aquel liquido asesino.

— Suéltenme, me quiero ir con él—gritaba Alice, completamente desenfocada. Lagrimas de dolor surcaban su rostro a una velocidad interminable—. Suéltenme, me quiero ir con Jasper.

— Alice escúchame—grito Bella, ganando por fin la atención de su hermana—. No es cierto. Lo que sea que oíste no es cierto.

— Vi a Jasper—gimió Alice—me dijo que estaba muerto, se fue por ahí y me quiero ir con él.

— No es verdad, Alice. Jasper no está muerto, lo podrás comprobar esta noche—dijo Natasha.

El corazón de la pequeña princesa por fin normalizo sus latidos y Alice se sintió tranquila al sentir nuevamente ese no sé qué, que sentía desde que había conocido a Jasper y que la acompañaba a cualquier lado, siempre y cuando su alma gemela estuviera bien.

Avanzaron cada vez más rápido, deseaban salir de esa casa del miedo, encontrarse alrededor de una hoguera a punto de dormir, para ir en busca de sus amores en aquel maravilloso encantamiento. Deseaban la seguridad que les daba poder ver, oír y sentir a sus esposos, aunque fuera de esa forma extraña y maravillosa que les proporcionaba aquel bosque. Porque así sabían que al menos estaban bien, a salvo, aunque estuvieran tristes y solos, pero seguían vivos y eso era lo importante, porque en un mundo en el que ellos no existieran, ellas no podrían vivir más.

Habían avanzado la mitad lo que les quedaba y se sentían cada vez mas impresionadas, más vulnerables, quizá fuera por todo lo vivido en ese momento, quizá por su mente agobiada o su alma que aun sentía a flor de piel aquellos temores que ocultaban, o quizá fuera un sexto sentido, un sexto sentido que les decía que el show no había terminado aun para quienquiera que se divertía con los que atravesaban el túnel.

De pronto una figura corpórea apareció en el rincón ante los ojos de Rosalie, era nuevamente Emmett, pero esta vez era joven como siempre lo había sido, caminaba hacia ella en silencio y la miraba con ojos muertos. Rosalie captó al instante lo que ocurría y esta vez no iba a caer en aquello.

— Rose, no podemos volver a estar juntos. Regresa a casa, mi flor.

— ¡Tú no eres Emmett! —grito la rubia al tiempo que agitaba fuertemente las riendas de su corcel y lo más veloz posiblemente sin esperar a las demás salía de aquel lugar, temerosa de que si se quedaba, creería todas y cada una de las palabras de aquel Emmett falso, aquel Emmett que no existía.

Los demás la siguieron en su acción, desesperados a su vez por salir de allí antes de perder la cabeza. Pero Bella se paró en seco al escuchar una voz aterciopelada y conocida detrás de sí.

Giro la cabeza solo para encontrarse de golpe con la figura pálida y triste de Edward, que le miraba con ojos vacios.

— Edward—dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

— Bella. Mi vida. Vuelve a casa, cuida de nuestro hijo y no sigas en esto.

— Edward, yo…

— Bella, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Estoy muerto, los tres hemos muerto, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso, solo cuidar la única parte que queda de mi y que vive en tu vientre.

— No, Edward, ¡No! ¡NO!

— Adiós mi Bella, adiós. No nos volveremos a ver. Siempre te quise Bella. No me olvides, te esperare en el otro mundo.

Y dicho esto, Edward desapareció por el líquido. Bella emitió de inmediato un grito y se inclino a ver hacia el agua.

— Edward, vuelve. Edward, quiero irme contigo, Edward, por favor.

Una serpiente, una serpiente real salió de un agujero en el túnel, registrándose en la pupila del caballo blanco, el cual emitió un relincho angustiado y se levanto en dos patas, haciendo a Bella caer de su lomo.

Bella recupero la noción de la realidad y recordó la verdad justo antes de darse cuenta de que iba a morir. Espero el golpe de aquel liquido y posiblemente el dolor de quemarse en carne viva, despidiéndose del mundo y de su esposo… y de su bebé.

Pero en lugar de tocar el agua, sintió en su cintura dos manos grandes y firmes que la detuvieron a pocos centímetros del líquido. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba montada en el lomo de Terra, junto a Jacob y que Copo de Nieve había salido de allí.

Salieron del túnel y se percataron de que el cielo estaba muy oscuro. Era de noche, pero una noche sin estrellas y solo con la luna llena e imponente en el cielo iluminando un poco el bosque. Rosalie y Alice ya habían instalado el campamento.

Jacob le ayudo a bajar del caballo y ella se dirigió a su manta para sentarse y descansar su cabeza en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —escucho la voz aprensiva de Jacob.

— Si—suspiro profundamente—. Gracias Jacob, me has salvado la vida.

— No es nada—dijo sencillamente.

—Descansad—dijo Natasha—. Al amanecer nos separaremos. Buscad a sus esposos—les sonrió cómplice.

Las princesas se acostaron en las mantas y se cubrieron, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos llave para poder llegar hasta sus esposos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alice subió la escalera de caracol sin detenerse a pensar y atravesó la puerta de la prisión de su marido velozmente. Le urgía verlo, le urgía saber que estaba bien, le urgía encontrarse con él, abrazarlo, besar su cabello, estar con él toda la noche.

Al atravesar la puerta, su inquieto corazón se calmo un poco ella respiro profundo.

Allí estaba su amado, recargado en un rincón de ese lugar, abrazado a sí mismo y con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era acompasada y regular, lo cual indicaba que estaba durmiendo.

Se acerco a él y acaricio su cabello, mientras una silenciosa lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero de alegría, pues no se le había ido la inquietud después de lo ocurrido en el túnel del miedo.

— Amor—susurro suavemente—. Estando contigo… la vida por fin tiene sentido… no puedo imaginar que tu no existas… eres mi todo… si siempre conmigo estas… la vida puedo disfrutar… pues mi vida eres tu… si estas lejos de aquí, ámame así… que yo estaré cerca en tu corazón…donde estés, ámame y no me olvides… que jamás te podre olvidar, amor…**_(*)_ **—canto suavemente una antigua canción que le había escuchado varias veces a su madre cuando niña, que a veces su madre le cantaba a su padre para hacerlo sonreír cuando las cosas no iban bien.

— ¿Alice? —escucho murmurar a Jasper y paso su mano por los rizos dorados de aquel hombre que amaba como a nadie había podido amar. Jasper levanto la mirada y suspiro—. ¿Estás aquí?

— Si, aquí estoy mi amor—dijo con la voz más tranquila que podía hacer, pues su corazón aun se encogía de verlo en ese estado de soledad y tristeza.

— Te he extrañado—le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

— Y yo a ti—le respondió Alice—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Pronto se acabara y estaremos juntos, juntos para siempre, ya nada ni nadie nos separara.

— No estoy seguro de que quiera que vengas—dijo el rubio, despedazando el corazón de la princesa—. No quiero que te hagas daño, si a ti te pasa algo por esto, jamás me lo perdonare.

— No voy a dejarte aquí. No puedo Jasper—le dijo ella, ahora aliviada de que se debiera a eso y no a que ya no la quisiera—. Sin ti mi vida pierde completo sentido. Te amo y no podre dejarte aquí jamás. No podre olvidarte, y aunque tú me hubieras olvidado a mí, yo no podría hacerlo, jamás y de no poder llevarte de vuelta a casa, te seguiría a donde fuera. Hasta el mismo infierno si fuera preciso.

— Te amo tanto—dijo él en un suspiro—. Eres tan especial, tan hermosa y tampoco te podría dejar.

— Lo ves, ahora calla y ven conmigo—le dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos, él se recargo tranquilamente en el pecho de su amada, aunque no la veía y se dejo llenar de ese cariño que le hacía falta y que ella le daba sin condiciones. Alice volvió a entonar la canción hasta que él se volvió a quedar dormido en sus brazos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rosalie entro de nuevo al claro, lo más veloz que podía y al entrar exhalo un suspiro fuerte y aliviado al ver a Emmett allí, aun vivo, aunque tirado de lado en el centro del claro, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

Se acerco a él y planto un dulce beso en su mejilla, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe.

— Hola—pronuncio y Emmett interpreto el mensaje por el movimiento de sus labios.

— Hola—le dijo con voz débil.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Emmett esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

— Define "bien"

Rosalie sonrió ante aquello, a pesar de la situación, él seguía teniendo su sentido del humor.

— Tonto—dijo Rosalie escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

— Te quiero mi bella flor.

— Y yo a ti Emmett. Te amo.

Se quedaron allí por un momento, disfrutando de su amor y del cariño que ambos necesitaban. Hasta que el tiempo se acabo.

— Pronto estaremos juntos, Emmett—dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

— Te amo—dijo Emmett cuando Rosalie había desaparecido. Sin embargo, ella alcanzo a escucharlo perfectamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella camino nuevamente aquellos pasos que bastaban para llegar a su esposo. Sonrió al encontrarlo allí, sentado, con una vara en la mano, trazando círculos en la arena del suelo de la cueva.

Con una sonrisa se acerco a él, mirándolo fijamente. Puso su mano en su cabello y suspiró y él levanto la vista inmediatamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron visiblemente cuando los clavo en ella.

— Bella—dijo sonriendo.

— Hola, mi amor—le dijo Bella— ¿Estás bien?

— Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí, mi amor—el bajo la mirada a su vientre y se encontró con el bultito rosa que se veía en ella, su hijo—. ¡Qué hermoso es! —exclamó sonriendo.

— Lo sé—dijo Bella llevándose una mano al vientre—, se parece a su padre.

— También a su madre—respondió él.

— Ay, Edward, como te he extrañado.

— Y yo a ti Bella, y yo a ti.

Se quedaron allí bastante tiempo solo mirándose el uno al otro. Cuando Bella sintió que se acababa el tiempo, dijo lo que quera decir.

— Edward. Ya estamos en este lado del bosque. No tardaremos en llegar con ustedes.

Y se fue antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Al amanecer, el día era extremadamente nublado y gris. Las princesas despertaron sintiéndose más tranquilas y seguras, pues habían comprobado que lo vivido en el túnel solo había sido un truco y que sus esposos estaban bien, relativamente.

Montaron en silencio y Natasha las siguió, pues se adentraría un poco en el bosque para darles unas últimas instrucciones y apoyo. Jacob y Seth no sabían si seguir o quedarse y volver.

— Bella, ¿tienes que ir, de verdad? —pregunto Jacob, en quien se habían despertado sentimientos antes desconocidos para él desde que estaba con la heredera.

— Si, Jacob, es mi esposo—dijo Bella tomando las riendas del caballo.

— Por favor, no vayas. No me gustaría que murieras, por favor.

— No moriré Jacob, pero debo ir. ¿No lo comprendes?

— Comprendo que siento algo por ti, que jamás había sentido por nadie. Por favor Bella.

— Jacob, lo siento. Tú y yo solo somos amigos. No podremos ser nada mas jamás, pues aunque Edward muriese, el ya es dueño de mis sentimientos y mi corazón. Ve a casa Jacob, por favor, solo ve a casa.

Y dejaron atrás a los dos jóvenes. Jacob había sentido por primera vez en su vida la atracción hacia una mujer, lo cual era algo extraño, poco a poco se iba sintiendo distinto.

— ¡Jacob! —escucho la voz alarmada de Seth.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Jacob, dándose cuenta un segundo después de que estaba desapareciendo— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Creo que ya no tienes derecho a estar aquí—dijo Seth. Y Jacob desapareció. Seth dio media vuelta al caballo, tomando las riendas del que su hermano había dejado e internándose de nuevo en el túnel del miedo.

Nunca lo supieron y nunca lo sabrán, pero al tener aun un corazón y espíritu infantiles. Seth y Jacob podían ingresar al Bosque Oculto cuando quisieran. Solo cuando por primera vez Jacob hubo experimentado sensaciones adultas, como el enamoramiento y el rechazo, pudo madurar su espíritu y corazón, perdiendo para siempre su derecho a entrar a aquel bosque. Y siendo bienvenido al mundo real.

Pero entre las copas de los arboles, un pájaro negro completamente había estado observando toda la noche a los seis visitantes del bosque y ahora elevaba el vuelo a través del cielo gris. Llegando a una cueva y descendiendo por el mismo agujero por donde salió el hechizo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Flint? —se escucho la voz escalofriante de María.

El pájaro expulso de su pico una semilla hasta una bandeja con agua que había cerca de él. Y entonces el agua tomo formas, y apareció en ella las tres princesas y la hechicera que se dirigían a todo galope hacia el este del bosque, acercándose cada vez más a sus prisiones.

De pronto todo cobro sentido. La falla de sus hechizos se debía a un poder más fuerte y ligado a aquellos jóvenes que tenia prisioneros. A María nadie se lo dijo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el amor verdadero constituía un poder más fuerte de que cualquiera pudiera tener jamas. Incluso ella.

— Maldita sea—gruño María, quien estaba poco dispuesta a dejar partir a los tres jóvenes que más le habían agradado desde hacía muchos años—. Ni crean que será tan sencillo. No permitiré que me los quiten cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

_**(*) No es ninguna cancion, lo he invengtado sobre la marcha. Quiza sea cancion en un futuro, jejje XD**_

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Si ya se que me he tardado horrores, pero he de decirles que comenzare a tardar entre semana y media y dos semanas en actualizar. La razon: La escuela XP Por ello les ruego sean pacientes, por que ademas de la escuela, me han escogido para participar en un concurso y debo entregar dos ensayos filosoficos el dia 20 de Septiembre.**_

_**Bueno, vamos a lo que me importa: ¿Que les parecio? El tunel del miedo fue bastante fuerte, al menos lo que imagine, espero haberlo transmitido bien en palabras. Y Jacob se ha ido, bien al final la teoria de Rosalie no estaba tan equivocada. XD **_

_**Y María se ha enterado! ¿Que hara? Ahora si que me da un infarto. Voy a ir ahorrando para mi chaleco antibalas y mi escudo policiaco, porque lo que sigue... ME VAN A QUERER CORTAR LA MANO! NO DOY DETALLES.**_

_**Bueno. ¿Les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿el clima es estupendo en su ciudad? ¿Algo?, cualquier cosa, dejenme un bello review en el recuadrito sexi de alla abajo. **_

_**Gracias a Lulú (sweetsugarhoney), a TatyPatz, a Kriss21 y a AvrilG. por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado. **_

_**Un beso a todos y espero poder subirles pronto capitulos de Amor de Pelicula, Vivir una Nueva Vida y Dos Vidas un Mismo Amor. **_

_**Klau :D**_


	11. Capitulo 10 Dolor de madre

_**Por fin! Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me la regalo una divinidad que habita en mi mente y la llamo MUSA.**_

* * *

Capitulo 10

Dolor de madre

Los preparativos para el funeral de su Alteza Jasper estaban terminados. Esa misma noche velarían el cadáver, por la mañana serian las misas funerarias y al ocaso le sepultarían. Desde luego el pueblo estaba consternado y aterrado por la muerte de su príncipe y la desaparición de su princesa. Todos temían lo que pasaría cuando los reinos que habían ambicionado sus tierras desde muchos siglos atrás, se enteraran de que se habían quedado sin heredero.

El rey no Edgard no tenía cabeza en ese momento para pensar en el futuro de su reino, su mente era obnubilada por el dolor de ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, dentro de aquel féretro. Su hijo estaba muerto, no había conocido dolor más grande que aquel.

Suzanne por su parte lloraba silenciosamente, pero no por aquel cadáver que se encontraba en el salón, sino por su hijo, el hijo que ella sabia se encontraba en el bosque, a merced de una malvada hechicera que no tenia compasión no siquiera por un niño, mucho menos por un hombre adulto como Jasper.

Durante los últimos días, aquel recuerdo de su infancia, que luchaba siempre por suprimir, había estado molestándola constantemente. Repitiendo la escena una y otra vez por más que intentara desterrar esa idea de su mente. Y el terror que le ocasionaba esa escena era reforzado por el pensamiento: "Si eso fue capaz de hacerle a un niño indefenso, ¿Qué cosas será capaz de hacerle a un hombre adulto, fuerte y capaz de defenderse?"

A eso le seguía una sensación de pánico que la hacía llorar quedamente por horas y horas. Luego le venía a la mente su hija y su nuera, ambas muchachas valientes e impredecibles. ¿Qué les haría a ellas? Deseaba con todo su corazón que pudieran defenderse. Y lograran su propósito.

Se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta de su balcón, mirando al cielo. A aquella estrella, acompañante del reino desde siglos remotos, pero que ahora parecía extinguirse de a poco, logrando que el corazón de la soberana se entristeciera aun mas, ella sabía lo que significaba, pero deseaba un día asomarse y que aquella estrella hubiera recuperado todo su brillo y esplendor, como despertando de una pesadilla.

Suspiro lastimeramente. ¡Qué difícil resultaba fingir que sufría por la muerte de un hijo, cuando realmente estaba angustiada por la integridad de dos! Parecía como si fuesen dos pesadillas juntas. Una, el quedarse allí, esperando que sus hijos estén bien y que puedan defenderse de la bruja. Esperar y rezar porque su hijo no fuera afectado por aquel faro embrujado, y resistiera todo y porque su hija fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de la bruja, rescatar a su marido y a su hermano. Y tener ella la fortaleza de esperar a que ellos regresaran y que regresaran con bien.

La otra pesadilla era la que se vivía en el gran salón del palacio, donde los preparativos para el funeral de su hijo mayor, estaban casi terminados. Ella misma lucia ahora un vestido de luto que la hacía sentir deprimida por el solo hecho de verlo. Sentada en el balcón, como casi todos los días desde que llegasen tan nefastas noticias. Veía ir y venir a las doncellas y los criados una y otra vez, terminando todo.

Aquello le agobiaba. Estaba viviendo dos cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo, porque, a pesar de saber que su hijo se encontraba vivo, no podría saber si estaba a salvo, la ausencia de su hijo en el castillo, le hacía creer más fácilmente la posibilidad de que él estuviese muerto.

Al mismo tiempo era la incertidumbre de saber si sus hijos se encontraban a salvo, de saber si volvería a abrazarlos, si volvería a verles, si volvería a estar con ellos…

Suzanne no era tonta, ella sabía la cantidad de peligro a la que se enfrentarían en ese viaje. Pero no podía hacer nada más. Si no tuviera que cumplir con sus deberes de reina y velar por su pueblo en esos momentos de crisis, ella misma ya hubiese entrado en el bosque a enfrentar a la hechicera, aunque eso significara la muerte para ella. Prefería morir a dejar que su hijo siguiese prisionero, en garras de aquella bruja, a merced de su voluntad.

Miro al cielo y clavo sus ojos en esa estrella que cada vez se veía menos. No podía evitarlo, lo único que le quedaba a ella en esos momentos era vigilar el futuro de sus hijos a través de aquel astro.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, aproximarse a ella, pero no se molesto en voltear. Pronto un par de fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura. Se encontró con los ojos azulísimos de su esposo, compañero del alma y amor de su vida.

Pero ella se encontraba muy ofendida, porque le conto el más grande secreto de su vida y él no le creyó. La trato de loca y llamo al médico de la corte a quien, dicho sea de paso, tuvo que inventarle mil cosas para justificar sus "incoherencias". De acuerdo, aquello era algo complicado de creer, algo imposible de asimilar, algo difícil de comprobar. Pero era la pura verdad y él creyó que había enloquecido y ni siquiera la escucho realmente.

Aunque quizá llegaba el momento de hablar. Llevaban días sin hablarse y eso, más que estúpido, era insoportable. No soportaba estar peleada con él. Aunque el hecho de que él siguiera empeñado en no escucharla no ayudaba demasiado.

— Mi amor, ya está todo listo, debemos bajar—dijo con un tono de pesar en la voz tal, que a ella se le encogió el corazón y un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda. Debían bajar. ¿Bajar a qué? ¿A fingirse destrozada por la muerte de su hijo? Ella sabía de sobra que muchos miembros de la corte real esperaban verle llorando por primera vez en público. El hecho de ser una mujer reacia, de "corazón de piedra" según muchos, la hacía constantemente objeto de las malas lenguas. Se había enterado el día anterior que entre la corte habían corrido las apuestas a favor y en contra de verla derramar lagrimas a ella en ese momento. Muchos pensaban que, al ser sus hijos las únicas personas a quienes de verdad amaba, serian los únicos a quienes les llorarían. Otros decían que jamás la habían visto derramar una lágrima, ni siquiera a la muerte de sus padres, así que dudaban mucho que derramara alguna en el funeral de su hijo.

Por supuesto que todo aquello era la imagen que daba al público. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, ella había llorado horas y horas antes del evento, hasta tener la sensación de que se le habían secado los ojos.

Claro que esto era distinto. Estos días, desde la noticia de la muerte de su hijo y al confirmar sus sospechas cuando vio a las tres princesas partir, no había llorado tanto. Más bien había refrenado todo el tiempo sus deseos de correr al bosque y ella misma asesinar a la hechicera.

— No quiero—dijo ella, ausente pero firme.

— Mujer—dijo Edgard confundido. Suzanne se estaba negando a presentarse al funeral de su hijo. Eso era completamente extraño—, no puedes quedarte aquí. Es el sepelio de nuestro hijo

— No—dijo ella.

— Suzanne— Edgard intento mostrarse tranquilo, pero todo esto también le partía el alma en dos y el temblor en su voz lo delataba—. Por favor, no puedes quedarte aquí. Debemos despedir a nuestro hijo.

— No es nuestro hijo—dijo Suzanne aun ausente—, es una mentira, una ilusión, una farsa bien armada para que lo creamos muerto, pero no caeré, yo no.

— Suzanne, ¿sigues con eso? —pregunto Edgard, su mujer no se había movido un solo milímetro del balcón ni le había dirigido la palabra después de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

— Y seguiré. Conozco la verdad y no bajare a fingirme afligida por mi hijo, cuando me carcomen estas ansias de asesinar a la hechicera yo misma, y simplemente tengo que sentarme aquí esperando, esperando a que regresen, aun con la posibilidad de que nunca lo hagan, esperando a que regresen y no hacer nada por mis hijos— la voz de la soberana había pasado de ser un suave murmullo a un grito histérico. Ella salió de su ausentismo solo para mirarle. En sus ojos destellaba una chispa hasta entonces desconocida por su cónyuge un brillo enardecido, perturbador y que en ese momento clasifico como ira.

— Realmente estas convencida de aquello que me contaste ¿no? — pregunto el rey.

— Edgard, tú no me crees y eres la única persona a quien le había contado mi secreto. He guardado muchos años completamente para mí los cientos de momentos buenos y malos que viví en aquel bosque fantástico, deseando contárselo a alguien. Cuando por fin rompo mi silencio y se lo cuento a la persona más importante de mi vida, se ríe de mí, me tacha de loca y llama al médico al cual le debo inventar como veinte mil excusas para que me deje en paz. ¿Cómo crees que se siente eso? —la soberana ya no soportaba esa angustia en su pecho, ese dolor que le ocasionaba toda la situación. La angustia ante la incertidumbre.

— Suzanne, debes entender que para mí esto resulta demasiado difícil. Tanto el asimilar y aceptar lo que me estás diciendo, como el hecho de que allá abajo tenemos el cuerpo de nuestro hijo, inerte y sin vida.

— Te comprendo, te comprendo perfectamente, pero ¿Quién me entiende a mí? ¿Quién comprende por lo que yo estoy pasando? ¿Quién comprende que estoy viviendo dos realidades muy distintas? Una, la que está allí abajo, con forma de cadáver, que me destroza completamente por ser una posibilidad. La otra se encuentra en un bosque oculto, la mitad, atrapada en un faro hechizado para hacerle olvidar toda su vida, la otra mitad, de camino a salvarle, aun cuando cabe una enorme posibilidad de que muera en el intento. Y todo se vuelve dos pesadillas unidas en una sola. Y yo quisiera salir de aquí corriendo y encargarme de la situación, pero estoy atada de manos y atrapada, destinada a no poder hacer nada de nada.

La angustia y el sufrimiento de la reina salían a borbotones de sus labios, en forma de palabras y sollozos, demostrando toda la angustia que vivía ella como madre. Sufría y sufría mucho al no saber qué pasaría. Y hasta ese momento nadie lo había notado. Ella, que parecía tan distante, tan fría y sin corazón, estaba siendo torturada por dentro en carne viva.

Edgard por su parte, comenzó a convencerse de las palabras de su reina, pero había un problema ahí. Si solo permitía entrar mujeres y niños, no cabía ninguna posibilidad de ir en la búsqueda de sus hijos.

Una parte de su cerrada mentalidad analista, aun se negaba a creer aquello. "Es una locura" pensaba "una tontería, no es natural. Solo es un cuento de hadas" pero poco a poco, la convicción de su esposa quien estaba ciento por ciento segura de lo que decía, iba ganando a la razón dejando que aquello en lo que en una situación más normal, jamás hubiese creído, formara parte de su realidad. Pero aun no, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Además los esperaban abajo.

— Suzanne… —dijo calmadamente—. Podremos discutir eso después y me contaras todo, pero ahora debemos bajar.

Ella asintió de mala gana y se encaminaron al salón.

El evento transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos. No hubo nadie que llorara al príncipe, si bien todos se encontraban muy consternados por lo acontecido, no había nadie que fuera tan cercano al príncipe como para tener deseos de llorarle. Suzanne mantuvo su fachada perfecta de mujer dura ante todos, aunque uno que otro observador se percato de dos silenciosas lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas aun con esa expresión fría. Edgard, por más deseos que tuviera de llorar, pues aun no estaba cien por ciento convencido de aquella realidad, él no debía llorar. No es de un caballero llorar, y no lo hizo.

La viuda del difunto estaba ausente, hasta donde sabían, perdida, seguramente con la princesa Rosalie y la princesa Bella. Así que no hubo lágrimas para aquel difunto.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

No muy lejos de allí. En el vecino reino de Gardenia, los reyes Carlisle y Esme también despedían a sus hijos. El gran salón estaba lleno de miembros de la corte y gente de la más alta sociedad de los reinos amigos. Pero nadie sufría tanto como esa soberana de cabello caramelo y mirada dulce, ataviada en un vestido negro muy fino, pero muy sombrío por lo que representaba. Luto, muerte, soledad.

Esme no se había movido un solo centímetro de al lado de los féretros desde dos días atrás que habían llegado. Apenas dormía, apenas comía. El día se le iba en llorar, llorar a mares. Como si nunca fuera a dejar de hacerlo, aunque a veces parecía quedarse seca, pronto las lágrimas volvían a fluir como cascadas, bañando todo su rostro.

Carlisle solo mirada consternado. No podía evitarlo, odiaba verla sufrir, pero ¿qué podía hacer él ahora que se encontraba igual de destrozado? ¿Qué podía hacer él si ninguna palabra de consuelo podría servir en ese momento? No era como cuando Emmett pasó dos semanas enfermo de neumonía y parecía que no iba a sobrevivir. Ahora realmente estaba muerto. Y no solo Emmett, sino también Edward. Sus dos hijos estaban muertos, yacían inertes en ese féretro, sin vida.

Las lágrimas de Esme parecían no tener fin. No lo podía evitar, sus hijos, sus pequeños hijos. Esto parecía una pesadilla, una de esas pesadillas tan reales que son casi palpables y que destrozan el corazón y ocupan la mente aun después de despertar en la realidad. Lo peor de todo es que no era una pesadilla, era real, no iban a despertar en medio de lágrimas, gritos y sollozos. Nunca iban a despertar, por más que lo desearan, porque esta era la realidad.

Las horas se pasaron entre condolencias de todos los miembros de la corte y silencio, llenado únicamente por los gemidos lastimeros de Esme.

Poco a poco las personas se comenzaron a retirar, hasta que en el salón solo quedaban Esme y Carlisle. Ella había decidido quedarse toda la noche allí. No se alejaría un solo centímetro de sus hijos, hasta que su cuerpo descansara bajo tierra y su alma en el cielo.

— Amor—dijo Carlisle—. Debes ir a descansar.

— No—negó con la cabeza, su voz, un suspiro apenas audible.

— Mi vida, por favor, no quiero que te enfermes. No quiero perderte a ti también.

— No— volvió a decir Esme—. Quiero quedarme con ellos, hasta que descansen, hasta que hayan cruzado el portal hacia el otro mundo. Yo no me moveré de su lado.

— De acuerdo Esme—dijo el rey, no muy de acuerdo. Pero no podría separarla en ese momento de sus hijos, eso lo sabía.

La noche cayó pesadamente en el reino de Gardenia, creando en los habitantes un ambiente de confusión y en los moradores del castillo, perturbación y miedo.

A los quince minutos pasados de la media noche, Esme y Carlisle dormitaban incómodos. Él en un sillón muy pequeño, y ella en una silla junto a los féretros, recargada contra la madera de caoba del ataúd.

Esme despertó por el ruido de unos pasos en el salón. Se incorporo a medias y sus ojos buscaron al intruso.

Pronto vio a un niño; Nahuel, el hijo de la doncella Mary. Le sonrió, y él se asomo al féretro de Emmett. Esme se pregunto que buscaría. Los ojitos del niño iban y venían por lo que había dentro de la caja de madera y esto le consternó mas a la soberana.

Finalmente Nahuel clavó sus ojos en ella y abrió la boca queriendo hablar, pero la cerro inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? —preguntó la reina, mostrando la sonrisa más dulce que su estado anímico le permitía. Nahuel, cuya edad era de dos años y medio, se llevo un dedo a la boca y señalo el féretro con la otra mano. Esme no comprendió ese gesto y camino los pocos pasos que había desde la caja de Edward, hasta la de Emmett. No vio nada especial, solo el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo mayor. Miro al niño con la interrogación en los ojos— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es el príncipe—aseguro el pequeño con una dicción lo más clara posible a su edad, y quizá un poco más clara que la de los niños de dos años.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto.

— No es el príncipe—volvió a decir el niño. Luego agrego—. El príncipe no está allí.

— ¿Qué cosa? —volvió a preguntar Esme, cada vez mas consternada. Si ella veía adentro del féretro, solo veía el cuerpo de su hijo, tal cual era Emmett. Pero el niño estaba viendo algo más.

— Si, no es el príncipe. El príncipe no es él. Ni siquiera es un cuerpo. Es una mentira.

— ¿Qué dices pequeño explícate? —pregunto Esme más interesada por lo que decía.

— Esto no es un príncipe. Esto no es una persona, es un hechizo—dijo el niño.

— ¿Un hechizo? —pregunto Esme, pensando que el niño imaginaba cosas.

— Si. La señora Makenna nos conto historias de una bruja mala que hace estas cosas y es verdad, aquí esta.

— ¿Una… bruja… mala? — Esme se vio interesada de repente por esto, pues nunca había oído tales historias, ni siquiera en su infancia. Y, de algún modo, lo que decía el niño se colaba por su corazón como un resquicio de esperanza.

— Si, una bruja mala que roba príncipes y los encierra en un bosque secreto y después envía unas copias de ellos a los reinos haciéndolos parecer muertos.

Entonces Esme rio por primera vez en todos esos días. Si, ella también había oído la leyenda de la bruja María que secuestraba a los nobles y príncipes de los reinos cuando la desairaban. Era increíble como la imaginación hacia ese tipo de cosas podía disparar en un niño especulaciones.

La mirada penetrante del pequeño capto su atención. Él bajo la mirada y la clavo de nuevo en el rostro de Emmett. Esme observo con detenimiento el rostro de su hijo, pero no encontró nada diferente además de la extrema palidez, pero eso era natural en un cadáver.

Nahuel miraba penetrantemente la mano del príncipe y la mirada de Esme cayó en ese lugar y por un momento le pareció extraño, pero el sueño la vencía y no presto atención.

Se escucho venir desde afuera un grito preocupado. Era Mary que buscaba a su hijo. Nahuel levanto la mirada y salió corriendo de ahí sin decir nada más.

Esme siguió mirando la mano derecha de su hijo y le pareció ver algo inusual allí. Había algo, un especie de pedazo de… de… ¿piedra morada? Llevo su dedo hasta el dorso de la mano, que reposaba sobre el pecho del príncipe y toco la superficie de la piel. Si, era exactamente igual a la piel, excepto porque era fría. El fino dedo de la reina recorrió todo el dorso de la mano, hasta que topo con algo que no pertenecía allí. Miro fijamente la piel del príncipe y se dio cuenta de que había allí un pedazo de amatista. Pero no parecía que estuviera incrustado, sino que surgía de la piel, como si perteneciera a ella. Esme se quedo consternada, mirando la piel. Hasta que el sueño fue más y se sentó en una silla para descansar un poco. Pronto cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, pero en su mente aun se presentaba aquel enigma.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

María observaba desde su cueva a las tres princesas. Ellas cabalgaban al Este. No podía dejarlas llegar más lejos, no podía. Todo se echaría a perder.

Dio mil y un vueltas al problema en su cabeza y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea magnifica. Muy sencilla y muy efectiva. Con un conjuro, abrió un pequeño portal hacia la parte del bosque donde se encontraban las princesas y camino hacia el interior de la cueva. Se cubrió el cabello con un hechizo que lo sujeto con una manta de color negro.

Llego a una jaula en la que se veían muchos ojos amarillo fosforescentes, amontonados. Abrió la reja y de allí salió un enjambre de criaturas volando, que atravesaron el portal directamente y se perdieron por ahí.

María cerró el portal con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y se dedico a observar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las tres princesas y la hechicera cabalgaban a través del bosque, con un poco de miedo en los corazones. Natasha detuvo su andar y miro a todos lados. Las tres princesas hicieron lo mismo. Un zumbido se escuchaba surcar el cielo en dirección a ellas. Se quedaron quietas. Rosalie tenía una mano en el mango de la espada, cuando…

Llego a ellas como una nube de gris y café pardo, y las cubrió completamente, tan repentinamente que no les dio tiempo a defenderse. Los caballos relincharon violentamente y comenzaron a correr de nuevo, pero rodeados de aquellas criaturas.

— ¿Qué son estos? —gritaba Bella sintiendo tirones en su ropa y cabello.

— ¡Kiwtchis! —se escucho la voz de Natasha. Alice enfoco la vista en uno de ellos. Era la criatura más extraña que había visto en todos esos días. Un animal con cabeza y pico de pájaro, unas patas con dedos tan cortos que bien podrían no tener, pero con unas uñas larguísimas. La cola larga y tenía unas alas de murciélago. Cubiertos completamente de plumas de colores cafés y grises. El animal abrió su pico y se encontró con cuatro pares de poderosos dientes. Eso no era natural.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —grito Alice.

— Quítenselos de encima— dijo Natasha.

Pero de pronto se escucho un ruido parecido a un chillido combinado con un zumbido y todas las criaturas desaparecieron.

Bella miro a Rosalie y a Natasha, pero, ¿Dónde estaba Alice?

— ¡Ayuda! —grito La pequeña princesa y pronto la miraron. Todas las criaturas se habían arremolinado contra la pequeña princesa. Ella intentaba apartárselos a manotazos para alcanzar la daga en su cintura, pero no lo lograba.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —grito Bella desesperada. Los relinchos histéricos del caballo acentuaban el terror del momento.

— Tu cabello—-grito de pronto Natasha—. Quieren tu cabello.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron a coro las princesas.

— Se alimentan de cabello—dijo Natasha. En un momento los animales se alejaron de Alice, pero se quedaron volando a su alrededor. Bella, Rose y Natasha vieron la razón. Alice había alcanzado la daga de su cinturón y ahora la sostenía en alto. Miro a su hermana con una cara de sufrimiento que Bella solo atino a pensar que se la iba a encajar.

Alice tomo su trenza y en un movimiento rápido e impensable corto su largo cabello, dejándoselo únicamente hasta la barbilla. Lanzo toda su cabellera lo más lejos que pudo y aquellos animales siguieron el cabello, emitiendo aquel sonido extraño que hacían.

Alice agito las riendas y alcanzo a las demás.

— ¡Alice! —dijo Bella en un suspiro.

— Ya se acabo—dijo Alice tocándose lo que le había quedado de cabello. Sus ojos estaban aguados.

— ¿Por qué atacaron a Alice así? —pregunto Rosalie.

— Por el color de su cabello. Prefieren el cabello oscuro, entre más oscuro, mejor para ellos.

— Mi cabello—gimió Alice, llevando ambas manos a su nuca, allí donde terminaba el poco cabello que le había quedado.

— Ya Alice, tranquila—dijo Bella.

— Pero, Bella, ¡me quedo de varón! —dijo Alice histérica.

— Alice te ves muy bien de todas formas—dijo Rosalie.

— Además es mas cómodo—dijo Natasha, todos la miraron—. Lo he llevado corto algunas veces.

Y acto seguido, la hechicera pronuncio algunas palabras ininteligibles y el cabello que llevaba hasta la cintura, cayo, dejándolo hasta los hombros. Alice sonrió.

— ¿No puedes…? —preguntó.

— No, si pudiera lo haría, pero solo tengo poder para cortarlo de vez en cuando, nunca he podido hacerlo crecer, al menos no desde que hice las entradas al bosque— el dejo de melancolía en la voz de la hechicera, dejaba ver que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero a veces añoraba sus poderes.

— Igual—dijo Alice—. Ya no importa—se seco las lagrimas y tomo las riendas del caballo—. Ahora importan nuestros esposos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

María observo su plan venirse abajo, con una gran mueca en el rostro. ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer para deshacerse de ellas? No podía creerlo, era el plan más sencillo. Los Kiwtchis, les encanta el cabello, tanto que terminaban arrancando el cabello y la piel de la cabeza a sus víctimas. ¿Cómo había fallado? Claro, la chica se lo corto y ellos felices de la vida de no tener que emplear garras ni dientes.

Debía pensar en algo mejor, pero que, pero que…

— Desde aquí nos separamos—se escucho la voz de Rosalie, que parecía venir de un sueño lejano, pero venia de su observador. María se acerco interesada en la conversación de las cuatro.

— Les deseo mucha suerte—decía Alice.

— Igualmente— decía Bella.

Con que se iban a separar. Eso no lo había llegado a imaginar. Era interesante. La mente de María corría como loca en las miles y miles de posibilidades. La decisión estaba tomada, las atacaría por separado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

— A partir de aquí no sigo—dijo la hechicera con una nota de perturbación en la voz—. De adentrarme más, me quedaría sin poderes.

— Entonces—dijo Rosalie—, desde aquí nos separamos—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Les deseo mucha suerte—decía Alice, ya preparada para irse. Necesitaba ver a Jasper, necesitaba verlo ahora más que nunca.

— Igualmente—dijo Bella, mirando alternadamente a su hermanita y hacia el norte, donde sabía que estaba su esposo. Alice también miraba a su hermana y amigas y al sur, hacia Jasper. Rosalie miraba al este, hasta Emmett.

— Nos vemos— dijo Bella, comenzando a alejarse.

— Esperen—dijo Natasha—. Rosalie, la flor Llama Viva puede ser destruirá con esto—saco de su vestido un frasco del tamaño de uno de perfume y se lo entregó—. Es veneno de quimera, me parece que será suficiente para ayudar a salir a Emmett del claro.

Rosalie observo con detenimiento el frasquito y sonrió. Se lo guardo.

— Adelante, todas pueden lograrlo. Solo recuerden que no pueden fiarse de todo lo que sus sentidos les digan, pues podrían engañarlas. Sean firmes en su amor y todo lo lograran.

— Nos veremos pronto—dijeron as tres al mismo tiempo y, no sin cierta renuencia, comenzaron a cabalgar. Bella hacia el norte, a la Cueva de la Soledad; Rosalie hacia el este, hacia el Claro de la Flor de Fuego; y Alice hacia el norte, hacia el Faro de la Locura y el Olvido.

Natasha se quedo allí mirándolas partir y dijo, tanto para sí como para María, pues sabía que las observaba:

— Te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato, María.

Las princesas cabalgaron velozmente a través de la espesura. La verdadera prueba, había comenzado.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ya les habia avisado que iba a tardar. De igual forma una disculpa. Desenme suerte, mañana Miercoles 3 de Octubre compito en la Olimpiada Nacional de Filosofia "Jose Vasconcelos" Etapa de Subsistema, necesito ganar!**_

_**Bueno el capitulo: Este capi es un poco corto para mi gusto, pero es una introduccion a lo que vendra en los siguientes. Para empezar vimos un poco de la situacion en que se encuentras ambas madres. Esme aun no esta segura, pero la semilla de la sospecha ya esta sembrada :D Y María, esa bruja como la odio! Alice se ha cortado su cabello, pero debia salvar la vida! Ya veremos que ocurre despues. Y María ha decidido atacarlas po separado. Asi que vamonos con un final a lo suerheroe: ¿Lograra maría evitar que las princesas lleguen a sus esposos? ¿Alice llegara a tiempo con Jasper? ¿Que tiene planeado la hechicera contra las tres princesas? ¿Lograran rescatar a sus amores? **_

_**Bueno un beso y nos leemos pronto. El siguiente capitulo de Amor de Pelicula esta en proceso. **_

_**Les agradeceria de todo corazon un lindo review para que mi historia pueda crecer grande y fuerte.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	12. Capitulo 11 La muerte está al acecho

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es el resultado de una musa loca que termino escribiendo dos veces el capitulo.**_

* * *

Capitulo 11.

La muerte está al acecho.

Los reyes de Celosía, Charlie y Reneé, al enterarse de la suerte de los príncipes de Geranio y Gardenia, noticia que corría por todos los reinos velozmente, acudieron a los funerales de los príncipes de Gardenia, teniendo por entendido que sus dos hijas se encontraban en dicho reino. La carta enviada por el rey Carlisle al reino de Isabella y Alice se había perdido en el camino y en ningún momento llego a su destino. Por tanto, Charlie y Reneé no estaban enterados de la súbita desaparición de las tres herederas la misma noche del suceso.

Al no ver por ningún lado a sus amadas hijas, la reina Reneé se acerco a uno de los criados para preguntar donde se encontraban.

— Su Majestad de Celosía, ¿acaso no recibió la epístola enviada por mi Señor?

— ¿Qué epístola? —pregunto la dulce reina.

— Donde mi Señor, el rey Carlisle le informaba de la desaparición de sus Altezas Rosalie, Isabella y Alice.

— No—dijo la soberana repentinamente abrumada—. ¿Desaparición? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…?

A la mañana siguiente de los sepelios, el Rey Charlie se entrevisto con el soberano de Gardenia, para hablar del suceso.

— Todo ha sido demasiado extraño, Charlie. No te negare que aun me cuesta asimilar tantos sucesos juntos.

— ¿Exactamente qué ha pasado, Carlisle? Quiero saber todo.

— Veras, la tarde que mis hijos y el joven Jasper partieron de aquí rumbo a Dalias Rojas, vuestra hija Alice y la joven Rosalie irrumpieron el silencio del castillo en medio de gritos alterados. Las encontramos en la torre Este, donde se encuentran las mazmorras abandonadas, Isabella estaba inconsciente en el suelo y las dos jóvenes intentaban reanimarla.

'' La trajimos a su habitación y llamamos al médico de la corte, para que le revisara. Sospechábamos que se encontraba encinta, pero el médico no lo pudo decir en ese momento.

'' Esa noche, atacada por el insomnio, mi esposa Esme fue a verles a sus habitaciones. Pero no las encontró a ninguna de las tres. Dimos aviso al pueblo en ese mismo momento. Nos informaron que les vieron a las tres juntas en los límites noreste del reino.

'' Por la mañana reunimos un grupo de búsqueda, yo mismo salí a campo abierto a buscarles, pero no aparecieron. Esa tarde nos llego la noticia de la muerte de nuestros hijos. Con los preparativos de los funerales no me ha sido posible seguir acompañándolos en las excursiones, pero el grupo sigue rastreándoles.

— Durante la siguiente exploración saldré con vosotros—dijo con resolución el rey Charlie, quien no se iba por las ramas. Él quería encontrar a sus hijas sanas y salvas.

— De acuerdo—asintió Carlisle—. Es un gusto veros Charlie, aunque las circunstancias no son lo más agradables, tu presencia siempre es bien reincida en este reino.

Por la tarde de ese día, ambos reyes salieron en compañía del grupo de búsqueda. Cabalgaron por los montes, esperando encontrar algo que les ayudara a dar con el paradero de las princesas. Cualquier cosa, una huella, un trozo de sus ropas, pero no aparecía nada.

Caía la noche y emprendían el regreso, cuando los perros ladraron desesperados y comenzaron a correr a través de la noche. Los hombres les siguieron, llegando a la punta de una colina, donde había roca blanca ahuecada. Los perros se detuvieron frente a tres trozos de tela. El rey Carlisle desmonto, seguido del rey Charlie. Se acercaron y miraron aquellos trapos que habían alocado así a los animales. Charlie se inclino y recogió uno de aquellos trozos, al tacto la tela se identifico la suavidad de la seda. Recogió la tela completamente, descubriendo así la capa de la princesa Alice. Carlisle recogió las otras dos capas. Allí se despojaron de sus capas, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Dónde se encontraban ahora?

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar como si estuvieran poseídos, las miradas cayeron sobre los canes que ladraban hacia el interior de aquella cueva ahuecada. Se asomaron, pro no vieron nada más que quince centímetros de espacio, antes de que topara la piedra.

Y regresaron al palacio, sin haber podido encontrar nada más.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Rosalie cabalgo velozmente a través de la maleza. Quería llegar ese mismo día al Claro, quería tener a Emmett en sus brazos, quería estar a salvo en casa, pero lo que más quería en ese momento, era lo menos decoroso que se podía mencionar. Pero es que así era su relación, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, sus almas se correspondían y se conocían bajo el hipnotízate efecto de sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo. Era una sensación enloquecedora. Y era lo más maravilloso que tenían entre ellos. La conexión de sus almas, conjugada con la de sus cuerpos.

La velocidad a la que se desplazaba a través del espeso bosque evidenciaba su urgencia de llegar. Emmett… Emmett… Emmett… era todo lo que pensaba la rubia princesa, volando más que cabalgando, a través de aquel imponente bosque. ¿Temía? Claro que sí, pero era valiente. Hay ocasiones en la vida en que es necesario imponerse sobre tus mas grandes miedos para tener a salvo lo que más amas, y esta era la situación de la princesa, quien había hecho acopio de todo su valor para emprender este viaje, el cual, estaba decidida a terminarlo únicamente de dos formas posibles; a salvo con su esposo en su hogar o muerta.

Con esta misma resolución cabalgo sin descanso hasta que llego al desierto muerto. ¿Por qué había cabalgado hasta allá? Porque en toda la cordillera oeste del bosque en el que se escondía el Claro de la Flor de Fuego habitaban los trolls y minotauros. Aquellos seres vivían en constante pelea, y quien se cruzara en medio no era perdonado. Valía mas hacer un largo rodeo que cruzarse justo por en medio del campo de batalla de los seres más malignos e inmaduros de aquel bosque. Porque si algo era realidad, es que parecían más niños haciendo rabieta que grandes criaturas de la magia luchando entre si. Pero peligrosos, eso si eran. Así que si quería llegar de una pieza al Claro, mejor le valía hacer un rodeo, que meterse en ese territorio.

Tanto se había preocupado por evitar los trolls y los minotauros, que se olvido por completo de lo que ocasionaba aquel desierto, hasta que llego. Esta era la única parte del bosque de la noche en la que el sol brillaba, y en lo alto iluminaba y calentaba de una forma abrasadora, provocando una distorsión leve de la vista.

Pronto sintió el calor sofocante, que la hacía respirar entrecortadamente, pues el aire tan caliente parecía quemarla por dentro. Le costaba trabajo hacer entrar aire en su cuerpo sin que le doliera. En lo alto aquel sol despiadado parecía querer consumirla.

Alrededor no había un solo signo de vida. Todo en aquel lugar era muerte y desolación. Muerte, había en el aire, muerte a su alrededor. Se respiraba muerte, se veía muerte. No había señal de vida alguna, ni el más pequeño de los cactos, ni la más insignificante de las serpientes, ni el más pequeño de los pájaros daba señales de vida. En ese momento a la rubia princesa le hubiese alegrado que apareciera una serpiente gigante dispuesta a asesinarla, solo para olvidarse de la muerte que allí era omnipresente y única.

El caballo se detuvo de golpe y se negó a moverse, relinchando nervioso. Rosalie lo golpeo en los costados con sus tobillos y agito fuertemente las riendas, pero nada hacía que el animal se moviera nuevamente.

— Noche, ¿Qué ocurre? Tenemos que irnos de aquí—dijo Rosalie desesperada, su voz cortada por el aire caliente.

Media noche se tiro en el suelo y no se movió. Rosalie bajo del lomo de la yegua negra y se planto frente a ella, jalando las riendas, intentando hacerle levantarse. Pero Media Noche apenas si se movió.

La princesa jalaba tan fuertemente que cuando sus manos, sudadas por el calor y el miedo, resbalaron de la tira de cuero, ella cayó de bruces en la fina y caliente arena del suelo. Se incorporo y miro con un gesto de enfado a la yegua que seguía sin moverse y sin mostrar intención de hacerlo. Simplemente estaba allí, esperando algo.

Entonces a Rosalie la ataco la realidad como embestida de un tornado. De pronto se sintió insegura, se sintió temerosa y lo supo, iba a morir. Y moriría allí, en medio del desierto, si haber llegado a Emmett. Todo este viaje estaba destinado a eso, una muerte segura. Moriría, moriría allí. Su cadáver se quedaría por un tiempo al sol, para luego ser cubierto por la arena, borrando todo rastro de su presencia allí.

De pronto sintió que comenzaba a escapársele la vida, sus labios ya estaban secos, sus manos ásperas y su garganta le ardía a falta de agua. Moriría allí y nadie lo sabría, moriría en ese instante, y se perdería en el recuerdo de los que se quedaron allá en su mundo.

Como para confirmar los temores de la rubia princesa, en el cielo apareció aquella muestra de vida que tanto había buscado, que no fue, sino, un augurio más claro de lo que le deparaba. Tres enormes y espantosos buitres aparecieron volando y se dedicaron a dar vueltas alrededor del caballo y ella, esperando.

En ese momento a Rose le entro una nueva oleada de angustia, el miedo la golpeo con fuerza. Ni siquiera iba a quedar su cadáver. Aquellas aves de rapiña descenderían sobre ella apenas el último soplo de vida la abandonara. Y la devorarían sin piedad. Moriría y se convertiría en alimento de aquellas criaturas, de aquel augurio claro de muerte. Moriría, moriría y seria comida, para hacer vivir a aquellas aves, que devorarían a otras personas que intentaran sobrevivir en ese lugar. ¿Cuántos viajeros habrían sido devorados por aquellas aves carroñeras? ¿Cuántos viajeros murieron en ese lugar para convertirse en su alimento?

Y la princesa rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el hueco que formaba. Y emitió un gemido lleno de terror, un gemido lastimero que resonó a todo lo largo y ancho del desierto.

Muerte, moriría, moriría allí. No podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Al final del día estaría muerta y no entre los brazos de Emmett como pensaba. Pero deseaba tanto estar en sus brazos, ¿Qué iba a pasar después de que ella se marchara de este mundo?

La pregunta ocasiono un nuevo temor en ella, ¿realmente existía algo después de esta vida? ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se había comportado lo suficientemente bien en esos años de su vida como ara elevarse y sentarse a la derecha del señor? ¿O había hecho todo mal e iba a arder en, las llamas del infierno por eso?

Con todas esas preguntas en la mente, la princesa se quedo allí, quieta a esperar lo que venía. Lo inevitable. Se quedo allí quieta esperando morir y ser devorada. Cuando en medio de su agonía y terror, una voz acudió a su mente. Su consciencia le recamo esa forma de rendirse con un comentario retorico que hizo reaccionar a la de Geranio. _¿Desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente Rosalie? _Fue el reclamo de su voz interior.

— ¡Igual voy a morir! —gimió Rosalie respondiéndole a su consciencia.

_¿Y te rindes así? ¿Sin luchar? ¿Sin pelear por tu vida? ¿Entregándote en bandeja de plata a esas aves para que te devoren?_ Pregunto nuevamente la voz.

— ¿Y qué hago? —gimió la rubia aun sin moverse.

_Lucha Rosalie, te desconoces, tú no eres así… siempre has dicho que "Muerta… _

— Muerta por dentro, pero de pie como los arboles. Los árboles mueren de pie y yo también—respondió Rose a si misma encontrando por fin lo que debía hacer. Salvarse y luchar. Si iba a morir, no moriría derrotada.

Se levanto con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur, donde sabia que llegaría al bosque. Al claro, a Emmett.

Echo una mirada hacia atrás, y vio a Media Noche aun allí, tirada y rendida. Sonrió con tristeza e internamente se despidió de aquella yegua magnifica en muchos sentidos, pero que no había podido luchar por su vida. Y camino decidida a terminar ese trayecto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

María observaba a la rubia princesa con una mueca bien dibujada en el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vencido el hechizo del Desierto Muerto? ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente había subestimado a la princesa de Geranio. Pensó que era muchísimo más débil de lo que realmente era y ahora se encontraba con que no podría deshacerse de ella como lo pensaba. ¡Maravilloso!

Pero no se rendiría así. Claro que no. Tenía que pensar. En algún lado había visto a esa princesa hacia tiempo, pero donde.

María repaso en su mente hasta que recordó, hacía muchos años, una tarde en la que se paseaba por el pequeño pueblo de los magos, y vio una niña humana e insignificante, de rubio cabello y azules ojos, con el rostro descompuesto en miedo y jalando de la mano a un niñito muy parecido a ella que miraba interesado algo. Al final el niño cedió a los deseo de su hermana y se alejo.

Aquello que le había causado terror a la niña y fascinación al pequeño era una quimera.

María encontró la respuesta tan rápido que casi ríe del gusto. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, fue al interior de su cueva, a una gruta similar de donde había sacado los Kiwtchis, esos que le fallaron aunque era demasiado sencillo.

Unos ojos rojos aparecieron desde la negrura de aquella jaula. La hechicera busco en el bolsillo de su vestido y saco de allí una pequeña botellita con un líquido semi purpura azul que parcia fluorescente. Abrió la botellita y lanzo el líquido dentro de la jaula. Se escucho un chillido lastimero proveniente de allí dentro. María abrió la jaula y con un hechizo de levitación saco la a quimera de allí, la cual se restregaba los ojos sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo que estaba volando y no por medio de sus propias alas.

La bruja abrió un portal hacia el desierto muerto y por allí lanzo a la quimera. Cerro el portal, evitando que regresara y se fue a observar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rosalie caminaba, sintiendo el abrasador sol quemándole la espalda y la nuca. Sus labios estaban ya resecos y partidos a falta de agua. Su garganta ardía como si hubiesen encendido una hoguera dentro de ella, las piernas le temblaban, pero seguía adelante.

De pronto Rose escucho un siseo extraño y volteo, pero solo vio un borrón negro que se deslizaba a su alrededor. Sintió un fuerte golpe, como caía de espaldas. Cuando logro enfocar la vista, una enorme quimera estaba sobre ella intentando morderle. En un acto instintivo, la mano de la princesa se había posado debajo del cuello de aquel monstruo, en una parte que era blanda y, por lo que Rosalie alcanzo a apreciar, más sensible.

Sabía que de quedarse allí, no sobreviviría, que perdería en algún momento y la quimera le encajaría sus dientes envenenándola. Debía aprovechar ese momento en el que tenía cierta ventaja. Dejo su mente en blanco, dejando que su cuerpo actuase como fuera mejor. De algún lado, encontró fuerzas reservadas y las reunió, trasladándolo todo a su mano. Sintió el ardor de la valentía correr por su cuerpo y empujo a la quimera con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, sorprendiéndose de lograr lanzarla unos metros más allá, donde se encontraba a salvo por un momento.

La criatura se agito desorientada y gruño fuerte, Rosalie se levanto con dificultad y empuño su espada sosteniéndola firmemente. La quimera pronto se lanzo hacia ella en un movimiento rápido y silencioso. Pero Rosalie ya le esperaba y la punta de su arma se encajo en un costado de la criatura, haciéndola emitir un gemido doloroso y lastimero, para luego alejarse.

Rosalie jadeaba, tanto por el calor del aire, como por la impresión que le ocasionaba. Sabía que esto no se iba a detener allí, por más que deseaba que fuera así.

La quimera tanteo en su dirección buscándole, el aroma de carne y sangre cálida, el sonido del corazón que en ese momento latía a mil por hora, el sonido áspero que hacían sus pies contra la arena al pasar el peso de uno al otro, y su jadeo entrecortado. Todo aquello le dijo a la criatura donde se encontraba aquella presa que lo estaba atacando en ese momento y se lanzo hacia ese rincón, en un nuevo movimiento silencioso y veloz, como el ataque de una serpiente.

La rubia ya le esperaba con la espada en mano, la cual esta vez fue a encajarse en una de las membranosas alas, desgarrándolo. Se escucho el chillido nuevamente, un sonido de frecuencia tan baja que helaba los huesos, y del ala saltaron unas gotas de sangre negra, la sangre de la quimera.

El animal aterrizo en el suelo, a unos metros de la princesa, herido, pero poco dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Rosalie tampoco estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Apretó la espada mas entre sus manos y espero.

La criatura se le lanzo nuevamente, y Rosalie tuvo que agacharse un momento para que no la alcanzara. El filo de la espada paso por el vientre del animal, abriéndolo y desgarrándole el estomago. El chillido de dolor se escucho nuevamente, pero esta vez con una intensidad superior, logrando erizarle a la princesa todo el vello de los brazos.

Sangre, negra sangre salió a borbotones del vientre de la quimera, manchando a la princesa. Aquel liquido era negro y espeso, más parecido a fango de pantano que a sangre. Eso era lo que las quimeras traían en las venas.

El animal aterrizo nuevamente en el suelo, ahora más herido, pero decidido a no dejarse vence r por aquello que le atacaba. Rosalie por su parte tampoco se iba a dejar caer. El animal dio un último ataque, esta vez mar cerca de la princesa.

Rosalie intento caminar hacia atrás, pero con algo tropezó que cayó de espaldas, puso su espada frente a sí. La quimera cayó sobre ella, solo se escucho un chillido de la misma intensidad que el último, pero más lastimero, todo se volvió negro para la princesa.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Con mucho esfuerzo, empujo a la criatura que tenia encima y salió de debajo de ella. Se encontró intentando respirar con urgencia, ya no importaba que el aire estuviera caliente, necesitaba aire. Rosalie vio con orgullo y sorpresa, que su espada había encontrado exactamente el pecho de la quimera y se había hundido, hasta sobresalir en medio de las dos alas, una pequeña puntita metálica era lo que se veía.

La princesa tenía el cabello y el rostro manchado de la sangre de la quimera, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba en absoluto. No le importaba, pues había vencido a aquel ser. Por primera vez en su vida había estado frente a frente con una quimera y vencer su miedo imponente. Jadeo buscando aire nuevamente y se levanto.

Con fuerza, la poca que le quedaba para eso, volteo el cuerpo de la criatura diabólica y desenterró su espada. Y sin darse tiempo a mas descansos, siguió caminando al sur, donde ya se veía un poco de verde, que anunciaba que el desierto estaba por terminar y pronto llegaría al bosque.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Maldita sea! ¡ Maldita Rosalie! ¡MALDICIÓN!

La hechicera despotricaba en su interior con furia poco conocida. ¿Cómo era posible? Se le había escapado de las manos. Se le había ido perfectamente, como a un niño. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ella? ¡Era una simple humana! ¡Con un carajo!

Se sentía tan frustrada que destruyo la mitad de sus cristales de ámbar. ¡No era posible que se le estuviera yendo todo así de las manos!

Respiro profundo y se dedico a observar, de que caía al menos una, caía una.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Bella cabalgaba a través del bosque a una velocidad que era poco usual en ella, pero la urgencia de salvar a Edward se arremolinaba en ella con la furia de un huracán, deseando y necesitando a su esposo más que nunca.

El bosque iba cambiando conforme avanzaba, los troncos de los arboles dejaban de tener su color café para pasar a ser grises y negros. El follaje de los arboles desaparecía, dejando ramas desnudas y de un aspecto aterrador. Mas la de Celosía no se daba cuenta de aquello, solo tenía en la mira el final del camino, su esposo.

De pronto el caballo se detuvo y fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el paisaje. De pronto se sintió insegura. Rosalie le había dicho: _"Pasaras por el pantano de Radamanthys, ten cuidado con tus sentimientos"_ pero que significaba eso. No lo sabía, no lo imaginaba.

¿Con sus sentimientos? ¿Aquel lugar podría alterar sus sentimientos?

No quiso perder tiempo en esas preguntas, golpeo los costados del caballo y agito las riendas. El caballo siguió con cierta renuencia, comenzando a hundirse en el fango. No había avanzado ni siquiera tres metros, cuando a Bella comenzó a atacarla un sentimiento desconocido, desconocido y extrañamente aterrador, pero a la vez gratificante. De algún modo era fascinante.

Comenzó a preguntarse el por qué estaba allí, para que. A cada pregunta que hacía, venia una oleada de aquel sentimiento que la quemaba por dentro. Aquel sentimiento ganaba terreno dentro de la castaña, quemándola, llevándola a pensar cosas que jamás había pensado.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que aquel pensamiento terrible era odio. Pero aquel odio ya la había invadido. Copo de Nieve se detuvo y relincho nervioso al percibir el cambio en su jinete. Y Bella lo odio, odio a aquel animal estúpido que se detenía. Pateo sus costados con más fuerza y el animal se mantuvo quieto, relinchando adolorido.

Bella cada vez se llenaba mas de aquel odio, odio al animal que no se movía, se odio a si misma por haber comenzado ese estúpido viaje, y odio a lo que llevaba en su vientre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

María observaba fascinada y complacida los efectos del pantano de Radamanthys en la castaña princesa. Sabía de sobra que esos mismos sentimientos la llevarían a destruirse a sí misma. Pero no podía esperar, o más bien no quería esperar. Quería ver a la de Celosía destruida, la quería ver muerta y pronto. Por lo que planeo algo para deshacerse de ella más rápido de lo que lo haría el pantano.

Se dirigió al fondo de su cueva, en la que tenia mas criaturas que nadie. Pensó detenidamente que hacer y se dirigió por un ave. Un ave que solía ser por lo general noble y estar del lado de la luz, pero como en todo, había sus excepciones. Y esta excepción estaba fuertemente marcada en su plumaje-

Esta ave por lo general tenía un plumaje rojo, algunos lo tenían blanco, otros azul. Pero había unos que lo tenían negro y esos directamente le pertenecían.

Llego nuevamente a una de las jaulas y la abrió sin la menor precaución. Metió la mano allí y la sacó teniendo en ella un ave negro, del tamaño de un cisne, con una cola larga de tres plumas negras y suaves. Los ojos verdes del fénix se posaron sobre la hechicera, como preguntándole que quería que hiciera. La hechicera acaricio el plumaje de aquella hermosa ave y le dijo al oído algunas palabras. Luego abrió un portal y el fénix se marcho volando por allí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cada vez el odio se apoderaba mas de Bella, haciéndola querer destruir todo, todo aquello que había a su alrededor. El caballo no avanzaba y eso lo convertía en su primer objetivo de destrucción.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por los chillidos de algún animal que cruzaba el cielo. Isabella volteo airada, pero solo alcanzo a percibir un borrón negro que pasaba velozmente a su lado. El caballo se levanto en dos patas relinchando aterrado y Bella, que no alcanzo a tomar las riendas, cayó de espaldas en el fango.

Braceo hasta encontrarse en la superficie. Vio un ave del tamaño de un cisne, de color negro, magnifica, descender sobre el caballo, el cual, aun levantado en sus patas traseras, relinchaba desafiante y sacudía las delanteras.

El ave descendió sobre él en picada y un segundo antes de llegar hasta él, sucedió algo más que sorprendente, se encendió en llamas. Se escucho el relincho doloroso del corcel, y Bella alcanzo a ver la crin del caballo incendiada.

Copo de Nieve corrió hasta la orilla, tropezó un momento hundiendo sus patas delanteras y cabeza en el fango, lo cual sirvió para apagar el fuego, y llego hasta la orilla del pantano, donde se echo adolorido.

Bella miro sorprendida al fénix negro. El animal la identifico en medio del fango y comenzó el picado otra vez, esta con intención clara de dañarla a ella. La castaña adivino su intención justo a tiempo de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, a pesar del fétido aroma del ambiente, y hundirse en el fango para evitarle.

El fénix se encendió en llamas, pero sin llegar a quemarla y alzo nuevamente el vuelo. Bella salió de en medio del fango y siguió caminando hacia la orilla, pesadamente por el espesor del fango. A tientas busco su cinturón y su espada y la empuño con fuerza.

Alcanzo a divisar al fénix yendo hacia ella, justo un segundo antes de que se encendiera, y se volvió a hundir en el fango. El fénix prendió su cuerpo en llamas y nuevamente no alcanzo nada. Bella salió a la superficie justo al tiempo que el fénix alzaba nuevamente el vuelo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, hasta que vio nuevamente al fénix descender. Se metió en el fango y el fénix volvió a alzar el vuelo, tras una tercera picada sin resultado. Era una estrategia sencilla, una que Bella hubiera continuado de estar completamente consciente de sí, pero el pantano la tenía bajo el hipnótico control de su odio. Del Odio, sentimiento tan poderoso y destructivo a la vez. Tan destructivo, que la castaña, normalmente tranquila, decidió destruir a aquel pajarraco tan molesto.

Desenvaino la espada y la alzo, en el momento en el que el fénix descendía nuevamente hacia ella. Bajo un poco en el nivel, hundiéndose más en el fango y espero. El fénix no lo vio venir, pero en el momento en el que se encendía en llamas, fue a clavarse en la punta de la espada de Isabella, emitiendo un chillido lastimero. Lo demás ocurrió casi como en cámara lenta, en el momento en el que se ensarto en la espada, se deshizo en miles de pedazos anaranjados amarillentos como brasas de hoguera, que parecían ir a esparcirse en todos lados, pero por un segundo se quedaron flotando, se reunieron todos y volaron a través del pantano, hasta irse a parar a un rincón donde finalmente tomaron la forma de un huevo rojo.

Bella miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Se quedo en ese estado de shock por un momento y luego continuo hacia la otra orilla del pantano.

Cuando hubo tocado tierra firme, se tiro al suelo jadeante por el esfuerzo y una nueva oleada de odio la lleno. Odio al destino por tenerla en este lugar, odio a su esposo por no poder defenderse solo, se odio a si misma por estar allí, queriendo rescatarle y más que nada odio a aquello que llevaba en su vientre.

Toda su furia se centro en aquello que llevaba dentro de sí, que deseo destruirlo en ese instante, deseo destruirlo y decidió destruirlo, aunque se destruyera a sí misma.

Ahogada por ese odio irracional, tomo en sus manos la espada y la levanto, como queriendo anunciarle a quien fuera que la estuviera viendo, lo que iba a hacer. Centro toda su energía en su vientre y comenzó a bajar lentamente la espada en dirección de este.

Pero aun en ese estado de desconocimiento propio, hubo algo, una luz que la ilumino, e ilumino su mente. Allí a escasos segundos de cometer un crimen contra sí misma y contra su bebe, una dulce voz llego a su mente desde un ligar lejano de su memoria.

— _¿Qué es el odio? __—__era su pregunta de niña._

— _Es el sentimiento más terrible de todos, el más destructivo de todos. Es lo que ocasiona las guerras y destruye los hogares. El odio puede destruir todo con solo tocarlo__—__era la respuesta de su madre, en voz comprensiva y dulce, intentando hacerla conocer aquel secreto del mundo._

— _¿Y por qué hay gente que odia?_

— _Porque está perdida, no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que necesita. Solo desea destruir._

— _¿Se puede odiar algo que ames?_

— _A veces ocurre, pero no es racional, hija. Cuando odias algo que amas es porque no sabes realmente lo que tienes en la vida. Odias, porque lo tienes. _

Y entonces Bella volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. La espada se le resbalo de las manos, cuando se dio cuenta, aterrada, de su intención. Las sabias palabras de su madre, que en alguna ocasión no comprendió completamente, la ayudo a recuperar el control sobre sí misma.

Abrazo su vientre llorando desconsolada, ¿Qué había intentado hacer?

— Dios perdóname—gimió—. Perdóname bebe, perdóname, no fue mi intención, no era yo, perdóname.

Cuando la conmoción del momento su hubo pasado, Bella escucho el sonido de agua cayendo, y se dio cuenta con alegría que estaba cerca de la Cascada de Decisiones, el camino cada vez era más corto. Se levanto del suelo y envaino la espada, con alegría siguió el camino, no sin antes echar una triste mirada a Copo de Nieve, el pobre animal que se encontraba al otro lado del pantano herido y probablemente agonizante.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

— ¡NO! —María grito histérica cuando vio lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo se había escapado de su control? No era posible, si Isabella era la princesa más ingenua de las tres. ¿Cómo escapo al hechizo del pantano?

Cuando María la vio alzar la espada, sonrió ansiosa de que se matara en ese momento. Todo iba bien, se iba a matar, todo iba bien y de pronto se tira al suelo llorando y pidiendo perdón a su ¡¿bebe!? Entonces la ingenua de Isabella de Celosía estaba embarazada.

¡No, esto no podía pasar!

Dio vueltas y vueltas por la cueva, como león enjaulado, describiendo círculos como un ave carroñera, pensando.

Pronto decidió que mejor se encargaba de la más pequeña y débil de las tres. Y así se acerco a su observador.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Alice cabalgaba hacia el sur lo ma veloz que el caballo podía ir. Ese animal era fantástico, llevaba una velocidad increíble, más veloz que Ráfaga, la yegua más veloz de su esposo, y eso era decir mucho. En otras circunstancias, Alice habría reído de gusto pero ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa. Al igual que su hermana y su amiga, ella solo podía pensar en tener a su esposo entre sus brazos. Lo amaba con locura, lo adoraba y lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, decirle que estaba con él hasta el fin del universo. Que él la viera, que él la sintiera. Necesitaba estar atrapada en sus fuertes brazos, como aquella mañana en la que todo estaba bien y el no la dejaba escapar de la jaula de sus largos y protectores brazos. O, ¿por qué no?, ser esta vez ella la que no lo dejara escaparse de sus brazos.

Porque su relación era algo más que de marido y mujer. A pesar de sus marcadas diferencias por ser el hombre y ella mujer, y la gran diferencia social que ello significaba. Para ellos no eran más que Alice y Jasper, y entre ellos tenían los mismos derechos, entre ellos y para ellos eran iguales. Aquello no sería muy bien visto en la sociedad, y por ello fingían llevar sus roles normalmente, pero la gran realidad era que no importaba. Él era hombre, ella era mujer y ella solía salir a escondidas con él en alguna que otra expedición de caza, ella solía hacer cosas que las damas de su altura no harían, cosas que les correspondían a los hombres, pero entre ellos el hombre y la mujer no existían. Solo eran ellos, ella la curiosa que no le importaba hacer el ridículo con el arco y la flecha. Y él el paciente y locamente enamorado que le permitía lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Alice suspiro y se cuido de no entrar en el Pantano de Minos. Rosalie le había dicho que intentara evitarlo y ella lo había considerado lo mejor, pues no quería meterse en problemas en ese momento, le urgía llegar al Faro. Le urgía ver a Jasper.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

María observo como la pequeña Alice se desviaba cuidadosamente, evitando entrar al pantano. Hizo una mueca, pero esta fue sustituida rápidamente por una sonrisa, pues sabía lo que Denia hacer.

Preparo un brebaje y lo mando a través de un portal hasta la pequeña princesa.

Y se dedico a esperar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alice cabalgaba por el bosque sumida en sus recuerdos más bellos, todo aquello una estrategia para no pensar en la situación. De pronto una luz amarillenta paso justo frente a sus ojos y se dirigió hacia el este. Alice la siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto fuertemente atraída hacia ella.

La luz se dirigió hacia el este, aun como llamándola. Parecía decirle a la princesa _"sígueme" _

Alice no sabía porque aquella luz le atraía tanto, pero la siguió. La luz voló a través del bosque y ella la seguía como hipnotizada. En el momento en el que menos acordó estaba en la orilla del Pantano de Minos, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

La luz siguió hasta posarse en medio del fango y desde allí destelló llamando más la atención de la pelinegra.

Y entonces Alice desmonto el caballo y se metió en el fango dispuesta a llegar hasta aquella luz. No sabía lo que le deparaba por eso…

* * *

_**No Alice no vayas! No Alice NOOO! Momento ya termine de escribir el capitulo XD**_

_**Y le toco el turno a Ixchel ya era hora! jaja XD**_

_**Hola a todas como estan, feliz viernes! jajaja XD creanme o no, no tenia pensado que terminara de escribir el capitulo hoy. Juro que me sentia incapaz de escribir una palabra, me sentia muy mal, me paso algo bien feo, pero bueno aqui estoy!**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido? Yo, no tengo palabras, vengo advirtiendoles desde antes que la cosa se iba a poner fuerte, y creo que con lo de Bella y Rose ya quedo demostrado. Pero que le pasara a Alice Ay me muero! XP **_

_**Bueno el siguiente capi vendra legando masomenos en el mismo tiempo, tengo que volver a hacer mis apuntes, puesto que me robaron mi bolsa con mis libretas :( Pero como dicen, lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte. Con todo mi enojo, pude escribir mas rapido el capitulo, al contrario de lo que creia en un principio.**_

_**Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Estoy feliz! Me encanta que sea mi cumpleaños, tendre 17 años Wiii! Bueno besos que aqui en Mexico son las 10:34 pm. Gracias a Romy que me felicito por Face apenas fueron las 12 alla en su pais. :D **_

_**Bueno buenas noches a todas, les reitero el blog, mas que nada porque alli avisafre si me atoro o algo: **klaudialobithacullen . tumblr . com **ya saben quitan los espacios.**_

_**Bueno, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿Reclamos? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Algo? ya saben el recuadrito sexi de alla abajo esta disponible. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Klau :D**_

_**P.D. Vivir una Nueva Vida en proceso, seguido en la lista por Dos Vidas un mismo Amor.**_


	13. Capitulo 12 Desafiando al amor

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque no haya aprovechado bien a todos). La trama es propiedad de Ixchel una loca que es la primera en despertar cuando hiberna junto a todas mis musas.**_

* * *

Capitulo 12.

Desafiando al amor

Aquella luz que bailaba sobre el pantano, llamaba la atención de la pequeña princesa, de una manera tan fuerte que parecía ejercer un especie de magnetismo sobre de ella. Alice no podía resistirse a la atracción que aquello le provocaba. Casi por impulso, casi como si se tratara de hipnosis, casi como si estuviera poseída, se introdujo en el fango asqueroso solo por alcanzar aquella luz.

La princesa escucho los relinchos desesperados de Cielo Nocturno, quien no se atrevía a entrar al fango, pero intentaba advertirle a su jinete que tampoco debería entrar. El caballo reconoció la esencia de aquella luz, y habiendo estado en situaciones similares tantas veces, en medio de esa inconsciencia de los animales, sabía lo que le deparaba a la pequeña princesa.

Nobles como son los caballos, intentaba advertirle, mas sin embargo la princesa no parecía querer escucharlo, o no poder escucharlo. Su concentración estaba cien por ciento atrapada en aquella luz que ahora había dejado de ser amarilla para pasar a un color verde chillante que llamaba aun más la atención.

Cual mosquito acercándose a la luz de un farol, Alice camino algunos metros más, sumergiéndose en lo que podría llamarse su perdición. Cada paso se le hacía más pesado caminarlo, tanto por el fango, como por un cansancio físico que comenzaba a sentir de repente, por un momento paso en su mente los bellos momentos que había vivido desde que era niña, en especial al escuchar los cuentos de la doncella del palacio, a partir de los cuales sabia algunas cosas sobre este mundo, aunque nunca pensó que fueran más que fabulas.

Recordó la primera tarde que se acerco a escucharle, Charlotte solía cuidar de los hijos de las doncellas un par de horas cada tarde para que pudieran hacer sus labores. Alice había escuchado a un niño hablar de una doncella que contaba cuentos. Ese día se le había escapado a su nana y había bajado las escaleras, llegando al comedor de servicio. Allí se había escondido detrás de unos muebles mientras el resto de los niños se congregaban alrededor de una señora muy adulta que esperaba a que guardaran silencio.

Esa fue la primera tarde que Alice escucho los cuentos del Bosque Oculto y los hechiceros.

La princesa regreso de sus recuerdos y una oleada de pánico la invadió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se metía así en el fango? ¿Qué le ocurría?

Con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho, cual tambores de guerra, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la orilla del pantano, decidida a irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero una fatiga enorme se apoderaba de ella. Sus pies tocaron un hueco, y de un momento a otro… comenzó a hundirse en el fango.

Desesperada, braceo intentando salir de allí, buscando algo de que agarrarse, buscando algo de que ayudarse para sobrevivir. Una angustia creciente se apodero de ella, mientras a cada braceada se hundía mas, el fango se colaba por sus fosas nasales y la ahogaba.

Desesperada, braceo mas, sin comprender aun, que entre más se moviera, mas se hundiría, porque aquello con lo que había dado sin saberlo, eran arenas movedizas.

La angustia se apodero de ella con furia, logro sacar el rostro y vio aquella lucecita que había seguido hasta allí, de color amarillo nuevamente, pero más intenso, más intenso, y con cada oleada de angustia que la atacaba, se hacía más luminosa.

Entonces Alice se dio cuenta de lo que era aquello, lo recordó de pronto, viajando hasta esa mesa bajo la cual se ocultaba para escuchar los cuentos de Charlotte tantos años atrás.

— _Fuego Fatuo__—__dijo Charlotte._

— _¿Fuego, que? __—__pregunto un niño de cabello negro._

— _Fuego fatuo, es una criatura mágica muy malvada. Es del tipo de los espíritus y se crea por magia. Son muy peligrosos, porque parecen no serlo. Se presentan como lucecitas brillantes de colores y atraen a las personas, haciéndolas seguirlas hasta lugares como pantanos y arenas movedizas. Allí dejan que se ahoguen, porque se alimentan del miedo y la angustia de esas personas, entre más dolor sientan cuando mueren, más fuerte se hace. _

Y ahora mismo ella estaba muriendo atrapada por aquella simple luz, que se estaba alimentando de su alma, y de su dolor, su angustia. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento, que luchaba por su vida.

No, no lo permitiría. No cuando estaba tan cerca, no cuando había llegado tan lejos, no ahora, no.

Con mucho esfuerzo de su desfallecido cuerpo, braceo con más fuerza de la que tenia, y logro asomar la cabeza de nuevo en la superficie, desde allí miro al caballo que la acompañaba y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, grito:

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Cielo Nocturno!

El caballo relincho, y el cuerpo de la princesa cedió al cansancio y a su propio peso. Incapaz de soportar un segundo más, exhalo un suspiro y se hundió en el fango y en las tinieblas de su mente. "Lo lamento, Jasper"

Con estas últimas palabras resonando en su cabeza, se abandono al cansancio y se rindió.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alice tosió bruscamente, sintiendo como el aire entraba en sus pulmones. No comprendía que había ocurrido, había muerto probablemente. No estaba segura de ello, pero ahora lo comenzaba a dudar terriblemente, la muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

Tardo un poco en comprender que se hallaba fuera del fango, fuera del pantano, y cuando por fin lo comprendió, busco como había llegado allí. Simplemente no era posible. Claramente había sentido la angustia y claramente había sentido como se ahogaba, como su mente se vaciaba. Pero estaba allí, estaba viva. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

La respuesta a sus preguntas llego cuando escucho el relincho fuerte cercano a ella. Volteo la vista y se encontró con el magnífico caballo de pelaje negro y blanco, que se encontraba sucio hasta el lomo, lleno de fango, y estaba tumbado a un lado de la pequeña princesa.

Tosió nuevamente y acaricio al caballo, intento recordar lo que había pasado después de que se terminara de hundir en el fango, pero no pudo. Miro al caballo y sin querer lo supo, había sido él, el caballo la había salvado. Ahora realmente creía en la naturaleza noble y la inteligencia de aquellos animales.

Poso su mano en el hocico del animal, el cual relincho suavemente y se restregó contra su mano. Alice sonrió y se levanto con dificultad. Arrugo la nariz al darse cuenta de que su vestido estaba lleno de fango. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se monto nuevamente en Cielo Nocturno, emprendiendo la huida de aquel pantano terrible que casi la mata, sin mirar atrás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Maldita sea la estúpida princesa, niñita tonta. ¡Maldito caballo! ¡Ya la tenía! ¡Ya la tenía! Y el estúpido caballo entro en el pantano a ayudarla a salir.

Un segundo antes de que se terminara de hundir, un segundo antes de que muriera. El caballo había entrado con un fuerte relincho, y moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que se suponía podría. Y cuando llego a donde estaba la princesa, ella, consciente o inconscientemente se aferro a la rienda y el corcel la arrastro hasta la orilla salvándola. El fuego fatuo que envió, intento retar al caballo, pero aquel corcel tenía algo extraño.

Lo tenía claro, quería deshacerse de la pequeña princesa, tenía que deshacerse primero del caballo.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Las reinas Reneé y Esme se encontraban en el salón del palacio de Gardenia. El día anterior había terminado con la noticia del encuentro de las capas de las tres princesas en medio del bosque. El corazón de la Reina Reneé brillaba de esperanza, pues presentía que se encontraban cerca. Esme por el contrario, parecía un muerto viviente.

Tras haber enterrado a sus hijos, su corazón se había destruido en mil cachitos dejándola desolada. Los ojos de la soberana, estaban rojos por el llanto, hinchados a más no poder y no tenían el brillo característico de la reina. Parecían muertos, tal y como su alma.

— Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, Reneé. Necesito mucha compañía últimamente.

— No Esme, les agradezco a ustedes. Temo perder a mis hijas, es agradable saber que están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlas. Y lamento realmente lo ocurrido con vuestros hijos. No comprendo cómo pueden pasar estar cosas.

— Yo tampoco, Reneé, y tampoco—dijo Esme y sintió una punzada en el corazón—. Perder a un hijo, es algo que no le deseo a nadie, verdaderamente. Es como si te arrebataran la mitad de tu ser.

— Esme, sabes que te estimo mucho, eres una excelente amiga, como se encuentran pocas en la realeza. Mas no me queda claro, porque querrían mis hijas escapar, en especial Bella. No quiero ofender con la pregunta, mas me es absolutamente necesario hacerla… ¿Nuestros hijos eran felices juntos?

Esme escucho la pregunta y la analizo. ¿Edward e Isabella eran felices juntos? Por supuesto que sí. No le cabía duda alguna, todos esos meses que Isabella había habitado en el castillo, en matrimonio con Edward no había visto en sus ojos más que alegría y amor. Mucho amor.

— Por supuesto—dijo casi al instante—. Edward y Bella se amaban, se amaban más que a nada. Siempre estuve absolutamente segura de ello.

— De acuerdo—sonrió Reneé, nunca había dudado del amor que se profesaban Edward e Isabella, solo tenía esa pregunta por la situación. De pronto otra duda le asalto la mente—. Aquí estuvieron mi hija Alice y su Alteza Jasper de Geranio ¿cierto?

— Si, aquí estuvieron la tarde anterior y durante ese día—respondió Esme, sabiendo a donde iba la pregunta de su amiga.

— ¿Creéis que mi hija era feliz al lado de su esposo?

Esme medito la pregunta mucho más que la primera. Poco los había visto, pero la soberana se había percatado de la gran atracción que había entre ellos. No se pasaban el tiempo demasiado cerca, como Emmett y Rosalie. No se pasaban las horas diciéndose cosas bonitas, como Edward y Bella, pero había algo allí, algo que había visto la reina. No parecían un clásico matrimonio arreglado, que no podían hacer más que tolerarse. Al contrario, se les veía realmente enamorados, aunque lo único que los evidenciaba, eran sus miradas. Esas miradas furtivas, acompañadas de sonrisas discretas hacían que se vieran muy enamorados.

— A mi parecer, si. Se les veía muy enamorados. No dudaría que vuestra hija llevaba un matrimonio muy feliz.

— En tal caso, no encuentro razón por la que hayan escapado—suspiro Reneé.

La mente de Esme viajo hasta lo ocurrido la noche de la velación y lo que le había dicho el pequeño Nahuel. Una parte de ella deseaba creer y creía en aquellas palabras inocentes, porque significaban una esperanza. La otra, la racional, se negaba rotundamente a creer en fabulas de cuentos de hadas, brujas y demás disparates salidos de la mente de algún loco y cruel inventor de monstruos que dio vida a todo aquello.

No podía decidir cuál de las dos partes tenia la razón, ¿la esperanza o la racionalidad? No quería fiarse de la esperanza, pero parecía tener lógica aquello. Recordó unas palabras de su madre: "La esperanza te convierte en ingenuo, la esperanza ciega. Por eso, muchas personas comienzan sus oraciones con 'Parece que…'"

Esas palabras le hicieron descartar aquella idea, pero no completamente, pues aun persistía el deseo de que fuera así.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Bella camino a través del bosque, siguiendo el sonido del agua caer con fuerza. Su cuerpo ya estaba agotado, sus piernas comenzaban a ceder a su peso, pero continuaba con la fortaleza de su alma. La expectativa de ver a Edward y de regresar juntos, le daba la fortaleza que le hacía falta a su cuerpo.

Llego hasta la fuente de aquel sonido, y se maravillo al ver la bellísima cascada, de muchísimos metros de altura, de la que caía el agua más limpia que había visto en un depósito natural. El sonido de trueno que hacia el agua al depositarse en la laguna era simplemente maravilloso. Miro hacia arriba y trago saliva. ¿Cómo haría para subir aquello? No estaba absolutamente segura, pero debía intentarlo.

Respiro hondo y camino hasta la orilla de la laguna, allí se arrodillo y tomo en sus manos un poco de aquel líquido vital que tanta falta le hacía. Lo bebió de un sorbo y siguió tomando más y más agua. Su cuerpo se lo exigía y ella no podía negárselo, estaba realmente sedienta y en ese momento beber de aquella agua dulce era un placer mucho mayor que el más fino vino del Reino.

Cuando hubo saciado su sed, se levanto nuevamente, con energía repuesta y miro hacia arriba nuevamente. No había caso, debía escalar, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde?

Camino rodeando la laguna hasta que llego a un lado de la cascada. El agua que caía le salpicaba mojándole el rostro. Allí donde estaba parada, comenzaba un ascenso muy empinado, que resultaría demasiado difícil hasta para el explorador más experiencia. Bella miro aquello y suspiro, no estaba segura de poder con aquello. Apoyo las manos en la roca y en ese momento sintió algo extraño, pues una parte estaba completamente lisa y se sentían algunos huecos, como si de una inscripción se tratara.

Con sus manos sacudió la roca, haciendo caer infinidad de partículas de polvo y pronto lo descubrió. En efecto, se trataba de una inscripción. Isabella fijo la vista y leyó.

"La única manera de llegar a las Colinas de la Avaricia, es encontrar la decisión por debajo del agua."

Bella analizo el significado de esas palabras. ¿Buscar la decisión por debajo del agua? eso sonaba demasiado obvio como para que la respuesta fuera meterse en la laguna. Pero como no se le ocurría nada mas, comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla y comenzó a introducirse en ella. Camino hasta la cascada, pues algo le hacía pensar que sería allí donde obtendría sus respuestas. Y cuando estaba a un escaso metro de llegar a la caída del agua, sus pies se encontraron con que ya no había suelo y se hundió en el agua, tras exhalar un grito ahogado.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Esto era extraño, parecía irreal, como un sueño. Sus pies tocaban el suelo, pero se encontraba sumergida completamente en la laguna, miro hacia arriba y percibió la luz que se convertía en color azul por el agua.

Sin lugar a dudas se encontraba muchos metros debajo de la superficie. Lo más extraño de todo era que no se estaba ahogando. Sentía el agua a su alrededor, sentía la humedad y la corriente, pero dentro de sí, aun respiraba, como si respirara el agua. Parecía tan natural como si se encontrara en la superficie.

Miro durante varios momentos hacia arriba, pensando en cómo podría subir nuevamente a la superficie. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, pero luego su mente, que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la magia, le dijo _"Recuerda que en este bosque nada es lógico" _cierto, pero ahora, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Por primera vez enfoco la vista en lo que tenía enfrente. Descubrió un especie de túnel, se dio cuenta de que donde se hallaba parada era exactamente la caída de agua, por lo que el túnel debía ir hacia debajo de la cascada y de las montañas.

Pensando que era la única forma de salir, se introdujo en el túnel con el corazón en la garganta. No estaba oscuro, pero tampoco estaba demasiado iluminado. Tenía la luminosidad de una mañana nublada, suficiente para ver por donde andaba. Lentamente continuo su paso, cuidándose de lo que fuera que podría encontrar allí. Hasta que en un momento llega a una bifurcación. Miro hacia ambos caminos que se le presentan sin saber qué hacer. No sabía ni siquiera a donde lleva cada uno.

Un montón de diminutas burbujas se comienzan a juntar en una de las bifurcaciones, y en la otra pasa lo mismo, ella solo podía mirar asombrada. Poco a poco, aquellas burbujas iban tomando forma y la princesa se sorprendió al ver que una representaba a su marido y la otra a su madre y padre. No lo comprendía, no lo entendía.

— Bella, hija, ven conmigo—le dijo su madre en un dulce tono de voz. Bella se quedo estática, mirando alternadamente a Edward y a sus padres.

— Bella, ven—dijo Edward y Bella camino casi instantáneamente hacia él pero se detuvo en mitad de un paso.

"_Si"_ dijo una voz idéntica a la de ella, cuando volteo se encontró con ella misma _"Tienes que decidir"_ dijo aquel reflejo de ella _"Debes decidir qué es lo que más quieres en la vida, ¿tu familia o tu esposo?" _

Isabella se quedo dura como estatua. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Realmente debía elegir entre las personas que la criaron, la educaron, la hicieron lo que ahora era y la persona que ocupaba completamente su corazón? Aquello le parecía una injusticia, no podía decidir entre ellos, simplemente porque los amaba por igual. De maneras diferentes, pero igual. Daría la vida por su esposo, y al igual la daría por sus padres.

Miro alternadamente a ambos lados. No sabía qué hacer. Sus padres lo eran todo para ella, lo que tenia, lo que era se lo debía a ellos. Por ellos y gracias a ellos tenía la vida más feliz que jamás habría podido soñar. Pero era claro que también Edward era importante para ella. Pues lo amaba, lo amaba como a nadie había amado, con pasión desenfrenada, con amor con locura. Porque si de algo estaba segura, es que cruzaría las mismísimas puertas del infierno por él.

— No quiero decidir—dijo y su voz sonó extraña, como si fuera un eco.

"_Tienes que hacerlo, si no nunca saldrás de aquí"_ le respondió su "yo".

— ¿Por qué? —gimió desesperada, al darse cuenta de que no podía querer a nadie más que al otro.

"_Las decisiones son así. Las puedes evadir por un momento, pero mientras no decidas, no puedes seguir el curso de tu existencia"_

— Decida lo que decida ¿podre seguir? —pregunto a ese otro yo, más sabio que ella misma.

"_No. Una de estas bifurcaciones, te ayudara a salir de aquí, la otra te llevara mucho más lejos. Y no podrás dar marcha a atrás."_

Bella analizo la situación por un momento, no podía equivocarse y tenía miedo de hacerlo. Pensó en la situación en la que estaba. Tenía que regresar a casa con Edward, de eso no le cabía duda, pues en caso de que regresara sola, en su mundo seria viuda y tendría que casarse de nuevo para poder tener un rey para Celosía. ¿Qué destino le esperaba al lado de otro hombre? Los pocos príncipes solteros, no eran conocidos por caballerosos y respetuosos de las damas precisamente. Aun peor ¿Qué le esperaba al hijo del difunto príncipe Edward, mientras ella estuviera casada con otro príncipe?

Si decidirse por sus padres implicaba dejar a atrás a su esposo, casarse con un hombre al que nunca podría amar y peligro para su hijo, con el dolor de su alma, pero prefería siempre a Edward.

Camino hasta la bifurcación en la que estaba su esposo y al introducirse allí, él se desvaneció y la grieta se cerró dando pasó a un nuevo túnel. Isabella camino sin hablar, pero temerosa. Sus temores se hicieron reales cuando encontró una nueva bifurcación, espero y ahora las burbujas tomaron forma, nuevamente de Edward y en el otro lado, de un niño de piel blanca y ojos verdes, muy parecido a Edward. Demasiado parecido a Edward a decir verdad. No estaba segura que pensar de ello hasta que la voz volvió a hacerse presente, junto con la figura de su otro yo.

"_Debes decidir nuevamente"_ le dijo. Bella sintió un escalofrío _"Es Edward, o tu hijo"_

La princesa sintió que le faltaba la respiración, a pesar de que el agua no le entraba en los pulmones. ¿Entre su esposo o su hijo? ¿Qué mala broma del destino era esta? ¡Que alguien la despertara ahora mismo! Se dijo.

Miro nuevamente a la bifurcación del camino.

— Bella, ven conmigo mi amor—dijo Edward y Bella echo a andar casi automáticamente. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la vocecita.

— ¿Mami? Mami ven conmigo. Mami tengo miedo

¿Mami? Sin quererlo sonrió. Ella siempre había deseado una familia, había deseado un bebé y había deseado una vocecita pequeña que la llamara mamá, pero ahora la dejaba en una encrucijada.

"_Es difícil. Lo sé" _le dijo su yo interna y Bella trago saliva ante la dificultad de la situación, lo medito durante varios minutos, que bien parecieron horas. Cuando por fin decidió algo.

Camino hasta el pequeño que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, sin dejar de echar miradas nerviosas hacia Edward.

— Bella, no por favor. Bella, no me dejes.

— Mami, mami. Tengo miedo, ven mami.

Isabella no pudo dudarlo un segundo más. Por mucho que amaba a su esposo, amaba aun mas a ese pedacito de carne que crecía dentro de ella. Su bebe. Así que no podría jamás reemplazarlo por nada. Podría el mundo explotar en un segundo y dejarla separada de Edward para siempre, pero mientras tuviera a su hijo, seguiría viviendo. Porque en su hijo también había algo de Edward, y ese poco de Edward, la mantendría viva.

Llego hasta el niño quien le extendió sus brazos, en una petición silenciosa de que le cargara. Bella no pudo resistirse y sin saber cómo tomo en brazos al pequeño, aun cuando esperaba que se desvaneciera en el acto.

— Te quiero, mami—dijo aquella hermosa criatura. Un segundo después, una enorme ola de agua la arrastro hacia dentro de aquel túnel con la fuerza de una embestida de huracán. Bella se abrazo al pequeño y emitió un grito que retumbo a lo largo y ancho del túnel como un eco sonoro. El agua la arrastro mas allá de lo que pensó que soportaría, hasta que su cuerpo, aun cansado, se venció a la oscuridad.

:::

:::

Las manos de Isabella encontraron apoyo en una roca y de allí se aferraron. Para su sorpresa, la misma agua le empujo hacia allí, y pronto se encontró fuera del agua y de pie, en un peñasco grande de la montaña. Jadeo y respiro hondo, tratando de entender donde estaba, cuando a lo lejos diviso que algo venia volando hasta ella.

Su mano se poso automáticamente en su espada, lista para sacarla a la primera señal de peligro. Salvo por las hadas, no había tenido muy buenas experiencias con los seres voladores de ese mundo.

Su cautela se convirtió en asombro, cuando vio descender un magnifico caballo de pelaje tan blanco como el de los unicornios, pero en lugar de cuerno, poseía un par de alas magnificas, que le ayudaban a elevarse sobre el cielo. Un Pegaso, nada más, ni nada menos que un Pegaso.

El animal se detuvo a unos metros de ella y luego se echó como si pretendiera descansar, mas no apoyo la cabeza contra el suelo, más bien se dedico a observarla.

Isabella también le observo con mirada analítica, preguntándose en su interior si estos corceles eran tan buenos e inofensivos como los unicornios.

— ¿Y bien, que no piensas montarme? —pregunto de pronto el Pegaso como si hubiera esperado aquello todo el tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres? — fue la primera pregunta que llego a la mente de Isabella y que pudo formular.

— Mi nombre es Llum Amagada me ha enviado Natasha, a ayudaros.

— ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto. Los pegasos nunca estaremos con la hechicera María. Es un ser tan desalmado que podría destruirnos.

Isabella, aun con la guardia alta se acerco a él y le miro.

— Dime algo que os haya dicho Natasha y solo ella sepa—pregunto mordaz. Su naturaleza desconfiada, en conjunción con las malas experiencias que había estado viviendo le llevaba a un nuevo nivel de miedo y cautela poco conocido para ella.

— Vos estáis en cinta—dijo Llum Amagada sin despegar los ojos de ella, totalmente inmutable.

Isabella parpadeo seguidamente y se hizo hacia atrás. De acuerdo, confiaba en que la hechicera prevería una reacción así, pero no se imagino que sería precisamente eso, lo que acabaría sacando a relucir como prueba de la confiabilidad del Pegaso.

— De acuerdo—dijo aun un poco pasmada. Acto seguido se monto en el lomo del Pegaso, colocándose detrás del nacimiento de las alas. Se agarro fuertemente de las crines del caballo y suspiro. Vio como él abría sus alas y pregunto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Arriba a las Colinas de la Avaricia, solo hasta allí os puedo llevar.

Y Llum Amagada despego a través de los cielos con la princesa aferrada a su lomo.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

El rey Edgard había escuchado atentamente a su esposa.

Suzanne había decidido comenzar por el principio de todo, su primera incursión en el Bosque Oculto, y varias de sus anécdotas de infancia.

Habían pasado cuatro horas hablando de aquello, hasta que la reina llego a la última parte de la historia, sus escasos conocimientos, sus observaciones y sus conclusiones. El rey no la interrumpió más que alguna vez que quiso aclarar alguna cosa.

— Entonces, piensas que nuestra hija, nuestra nuera y su hermana han ido a rescatarles.

— Estoy segura de que así es—dijo Suzanne con la mirada en su esposo.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?

— Creo que nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Mientras tanto deberíamos viajar a Gardenia, allí les están buscando. Creo que sería la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

— Pero si ellas…

— Confió en ellas. Sé que lo lograran.

— ¿Y si no?

— De no aparecer en dos días, podemos darlas por perdidas—dijo Suzanne en un murmullo.

Se instalo un silencio en la habitación, un silencio que se volvió doloroso, porque la posibilidad era muy alta.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Rosalie caminaba, ya desfalleciendo por el desierto. Con alivio vio que el desierto se terminaba y comenzaba el bosque.

Apresuro el paso, nuevamente entusiasmada por llegar hasta su destino, llegar hasta Emmett.

Se interno en el espesor del bosque, a un paso mucho más veloz que antes. Su mente solo repetía una palabra, su corazón latía apresuradamente, deseando que llegara, deseando llegar.

Camino bastante, hasta que llego a un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina. Emocionada se puso a beber de aquel liquido como si no lo hubiera hecho en cien años, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, se lo exigía. Atravesar el desierto había sido algo realmente agotador, extenuante. Y particularmente, la pelea con la quimera había sido terrible. Sus energías que estaban al límite, se vieron revitalizadas con solo beber de aquel líquido preciado. No en vano se decía que el agua era vida.

Cuando se sintió saciada, levanto la vista y vio su siguiente parada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo….

Había llegado al Pantano de Aiacos…

* * *

_**Hola a todos. Como estan? yo happy de que mis musas hayan regresado a las andadas, jejeje xD **_

_**Como veran este capitulo esta intensito, asi que ayer me llego mi escudo policiaco y mi casco de fut americano que compre por internet :P asi me prevengo de que ustedes me quieran asesinar por casi matar a Alice. :\ **_

_**No se que escribir hoy, me he quedado en blanco de sarcasmos y chistes, ha de ser por mi dolor de garganta y que ya tengo sueño u.u asi que nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado a stewpattz y a sweetsugarhoney. **_

_**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, porque me hacen feliz y alimentan a Ixchel que se esta quedando un poco flaquita u.u Por favor denle de comer a Ixchel.**_

_**A las que leen Vivir una Nueva Vida, su capitulo esta en proceso, ya casi terminado, para el fin de semana lo subo probablemente. **_

_**Besitos a todos y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Klau :D**_


	14. Capítulo 13 Desgracias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a una musa que me trae vuelta loca porque desea que me asesinen.**

* * *

Capitulo 13.

Desgracias

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo….

Había llegado al Pantano de Aiacos…

Se introdujo en el agua del rio, con una mano en la espada de su reino. No sabía lo que le esperaba pero tenía una idea bastante aproximada. Mientras caminaba escucho el graznido de los cuervos que allí habitaban y sintió un escalofrío cuando pudo entender lo que las vocecillas de aquellos animales decían.

"_Mírenla, no entiendo que hace aquí…"_

"_Intenta rescatar a un prisionero de la hechicera…"_

"_Pobre ilusa…" _

"_¿Nos podremos comer lo que quede de ella?"_

Aquel comentario logró aterrarla, pero no lo suficiente como para dar marcha atrás, sino que utilizó aquel miedo para darse la fortaleza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Inhaló hondo y siguió a través de los arboles que ya no tenían nada de follaje.

De pronto sus pies se hundieron varios centímetros abajo, y supo que había pisado terreno peligroso. Respiró profundo y siguió, ahora sus pasos eran más pesados y le costaban el doble de esfuerzo.

Caminó, agarrándose a ratos de la rama de algún árbol cercano. Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por soportar un paso más, y otro más. Caminando, a veces casi nadando, pues el pantano tenía unos altibajos extraños, que lo mismo podría tener el fango solo hasta los tobillos, que tenerlo hasta el cuello, pero sus pies siempre tocaban el suelo.

Se recordó a si misma que debía mantenerse serena, para no caer en el hechizo de aquel lugar. Pero le era imposible, le era sumamente difícil pues aquello era mucho más fuerte que ella. Era algo que pocas veces había conocido… Ira. La ira que había sentido cuando vio aquella hechicera llevarse a su marido se quedaba completamente corta en comparación a la ira que sentía en ese momento y que había aparecido sin siquiera conocer la razón.

Su mente viajaba a momentos en su vida que jamás le habían importado… detalles que no habían significado nada para ella en su momento, ahora la molestaban sobremanera, mucho más que lo que podrían haberle molestado en aquel momento.

Una de tantas cosas fue la ausencia de claveles en su boda, pues todos los campos se habían secado y ella realmente deseaba tener el símbolo de la pasión en su ceremonia nupcial. Cuando le informaron que no había posibilidad de conseguir claveles para el día, ella se decepcionó bastante, pero no se enojó.

Y en este momento recordar aquel incidente la molestaba demasiado. ¿Cómo es que no había podido tener claveles en su boda? Si ella tendría el mando sobre aquel reino ¿Cómo es que la futura reina no había tenido claveles en su boda?

Molesta como se sentía, no lograba comprender de donde había sacado el sosiego suficiente aquel día, pues en ese momento era imperdonable para ella y deseaba que todos los que cuidaban los campos de claveles en aquel reino pagaran.

Su mente viajó a algún otro momento en el que tampoco se había enojado tanto demasiado, pero ahora le parecía algo imperdonable…

Aquella fiesta en la que conoció a su esposo, el príncipe Emmett. Mientras bailaban todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto… pero de pronto su tobillo tembló, el tacón se rompió y ella perdió el equilibrio… de no ser porque el príncipe que bailaba con ella la sostuvo, ella habría caído directamente al suelo y eso… ¡eso no podía ser! El calzado estaba mal hecho y eso era responsabilidad del zapatero real. Ese hombre había cometido un error terrible…

Entre toda aquella ira irreconocible, la joven princesa no escucho aquello que se aproximaba hasta ella velozmente entre el fango y agua sucia de aquel pantano tan desagradable. Hasta que fue bastante tarde…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sintió que algo se cerraba en torno a sus tobillos, al segundo siguiente sentía como la jalaban con gran fuerza, arrastrándola al fondo del pantano. Emitió un grito que se perdió en el aire y pronto el aire en sus pulmones fue reemplazado por agua…

Braceó desesperada, sintiendo como aquello aun la jalaba… tenía los ojos cerrados por el terror. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo… y sentía que ese era el final de su camino.

Y entonces aquella misma ira se apoderó de ella, cegándola completamente. Ahora la irritación era contra la maldita hechicera que se había llevado a su marido… la maldita hechicera que la había puesto en ese camino… y contra ella misma… por ilusa, por ingenua. Por pensar que podría ganar una batalla que ya estaba perdida desde el inicio.

La presión en sus piernas se hacía más fuerte con cada oleada de furia que la atacaba. Cada vez estaba más ahogada en aquel fango. Entonces, su cólera se desplazo hacia la criatura que la estaba arrastrando hasta su perdición… y en medio de toda su alteración… abrió los ojos.

Nunca había visto una cosa de esas, solo en los libros de mitología y en las leyendas… pero allí estaba, frente a ella. Un ser monstruoso, con cuerpo de mujer, un rostro diabólico… y una cola de serpiente…

Una naga… una criatura mitológica, mitad mujer, mitad serpiente. De las que pertenecen al inframundo y a las criaturas de Satán. Un ser que era capaz de matarla rompiendo todos sus huesos con solo usar su cola…

Y que eso planeaba hacer…

Rosalie siempre se había caracterizado por tener un carácter fuerte e invencible… pero ahora, en estas condiciones, simplemente tenía miedo. Y dolor…

No le importaba el dolor físico que le estaba provocando aquel monstruo al aplastar sus piernas con una fuerza brutal. Lo que le dolía era el alma, era su corazón… era Emmett…

La joven de cabello dorado pensó en su príncipe y único amor, y sintió una gran congoja… pensó en sus ojos grises, brillantes cual plata… similares a una hoja de espada cuando se enojaba… y su furor se calmó.

El recuerdo de aquellos ojos grises que cuando la miraban, le ocasionaba mil sensaciones… amor, emoción, felicidad… Deseo…

Aquella imagen en su mente logró calmar toda la ira que ella sentía… pues le había despertado emociones más poderosas que cualquier estallido de cólera que la pudiera atacar. Porque fuera como fuera y estando en la situación en la que estuviera, para ella no había cosa más maravillosa que los ojos de Emmett mirándola fijamente. Deseándola, amándola. Y una sola mirada de Emmett podía cambiar completamente su mundo y sus emociones.

Entonces algo asaltó su mente con la fuerza de un huracán… uno de sus pequeños aprendizajes de niña. Algo sobre ese pantano.

Aquel ser, la naga, era atraído por sentimientos negativos, en especial la ira y el odio. María había hechizado aquel pantano con el sentimiento de la ira únicamente para atraer a la naga a cualquiera que intentara atravesar el pantano.

En aquella época ella no comprendió la razón, ahora se daba cuenta de que era para evitar que cualquier valiente llegará al Claro de la Flor de Fuego. Rosalie supo que, aunque nadie lo había intentado, la hechicera había tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar que alguien lograra llegar a su escondite.

Y ahora ella se estaba ahogando e iba a morir… y Emmett se quedaría allí…

Con todo esto en la mente, sintió el último aliento de aire escapar de sus pulmones y la asfixia la comenzó a atacar.

Todo había acabado…

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

La reina Suzanne despertó súbitamente. Los últimos días habían sido esencialmente agotadores para ella. Justo en ese momento viajaba rumbo al reino de Gardenia en compañía de su marido. El carruaje no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero cuando el cuerpo está agotado, hasta sobre una piedra afilada se puede dormir.

Cuando la soberana abrió los ojos, sintió al instante un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Jadeó desesperada en busca de aire, sus manos buscaron los lazos del vestido sin éxito. Un gemido brotó de su garganta y sintió las manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros, pero su visión aun era borrosa, por lo que no distinguía bien a su marido.

— Suzanne… querida— le habló preocupado— ¿Qué te ocurre?

La reina no encontraba su voz ni sus labios, no lograba articular ninguna palabra. Sus pulmones lograron llenarse de aire y por fin pudo hablar… pero la primera palabra que salió de sus labios solo logro desconcertar al rey:

— Rosalie…—dijo con voz entrecortada y jadeando.

— ¿Qué?

La reina tomó noción de la realidad y comprendió lo que le había pasado. Siempre había tenido una gran conexión con sus hijos. Siempre sabía cuando le había pasado algo a alguno de ellos… algo se lo decía, algo le pasaba siempre a ella, justo cuando algo le pasaba a sus hijos. Un dolor lacerante en alguna parte del cuerpo, y precisamente era donde alguno de ellos se lastimaba.

Supo en ese instante que algo le había pasado a Rosalie, porque fue la imagen que apareció en su mente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aire.

— Algo le ha pasado a Rosalie—dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo he sentido, Edgard, algo le paso a nuestra hija—sollozó la monarca mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su esposo y sollozaba penosamente. El rey comprendió al instante lo que quería decir, más de una vez había visto las situaciones y los efectos de aquella extraña conexión entre su mujer y sus hijos. Y, aunque él fuera un hombre escéptico, había cosas que no podía negar. Una de ellas era precisamente la profunda e inverosímil conexión entre ella y Rosalie y Jasper. En los años que llevaban juntos, y desde que habían nacido sus hijos, su esposa nunca había fallado en ninguno de sus presentimientos.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— No lo sé. Pero se ahogaba… se ahogaba… —sollozó la reina apoyándose en su esposo.

— Pero… ¿está bien? ¡¿Está bien?! — preguntó el rey desesperado de pronto.

Suzanne únicamente movió la cabeza despacio, en forma negativa… y el corazón del soberano se partió en mil pedazos.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Era medio día, pero Esme se encontraba en su recámara durmiendo. Esos días había dormido muchísimo más de lo que era común en ella, pero de alguna manera dormir la alejaba de la cruel realidad y del dolor de su corazón de madre destrozado. Durmiendo visitaba las miles de anécdotas que recordaba de sus hijos y por un momento… se sentía de nuevo feliz.

Abrió los ojos, cuando su cuerpo ya no soportaba un minuto más de sueño y deseo volver a aislarse en su mente cuando recordó la dura realidad. Sus hijos estaban muertos.

Por más que lo intentó, no logro volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó pesadamente de su cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sintiendo la pesadez de la depresión sobre sus hombros.

En eso escuchó una dulce risa infantil en la puerta de su habitación y decidió ver de quien se trataba. Caminó hasta la puerta de madera y se apoyó en ella queriendo escuchar más. Pronto la risita se repitió y Esme quiso saber quien tenía una risa tan alegre y contagiosa que había sentido deseos de reír.

Abrió la puerta de madera y encontró a Nadia, una pequeñita de algunos cuatro años hija de uno de los guardias, Randall y una doncella que falleció en el parto.

La niña daba brinquitos y reía alegremente, alzando las manos como si deseara alcanzar algo en lo alto. Esme miró hacia lo que aquella niña deseaba alcanzar, pero solo vio una luciérnaga que bailaba en lo alto.

La reina sonrió con aquella imagen tan tierna, pero al instante se le borró la sonrisa, pues su mente viajó a lejanos momentos. Una época en la que su príncipe mayor tenía esa edad.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una manera de que tanto dolor desapareciera de su alma. Una manera de ya no sentir nada. Deseo desesperadamente que todo esto fuera una terrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

— Bree… Bree… ¡vuelve! —Escuchó balbucear a la pequeña y vio como la luciérnaga escapaba por una ranura de ventilación del castillo y se perdió en la noche—. Regresa—suspiró la pequeñita.

A Esme se le hinchó el corazón de ternura ante esa escena. La pequeñita hacia un adorable pucherito sin despegar los ojos de la ranura por la que había escapado aquel bichito.

La niña se percató de la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y volteó, clavando sus ojitos castaños en la reina. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando descubrió de quien se trataba… la pequeñita no sabía porque, pero a esa señora tan bonita y elegante todos la respetaban mucho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, despacito, pero Esme le sonrió amablemente y se acercó a ella. Nadia la miró con la interrogación en los ojos mientras la soberana se inclinaba frente a ella, como solía hacer cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, y le habló.

— ¿Qué hacías?

— Intentaba alcanzar al hada—dijo con un pucherito.

— ¿Al hada? —preguntó Esme interesada.

— Si, al hadita… se llama Bree. Pero estaba buscando a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— No me dijo…

Esme sonrió ante la imaginación de la pequeñita. Se parecía a lo ocurrido la noche de la velación con el pequeño Nahuel. La doncella Makenna debía conocer demasiados mitos y leyendas si despertaba así la imaginación de los pequeños.

La niña escuchó detrás de si el llamado de una de las doncellas y volteó a mirar a la reina. La reina le sonrió y ella salió corriendo de allí.

— Que ternura—suspiró Esme. Entonces detrás de sí, vio la luciérnaga que la niña había estado intentando atrapar, de algún modo se sintió atraída y comenzó a seguirla por los suntuosos pasillos del castillo. Intentándola alcanzar.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Alice y Cielo Nocturno viajaban velozmente hacia el Faro de la Locura y el Olvido. Ella sabía que estaban cerca, y el caballo lo intuía.

En la espalda de ese caballo, el viaje se hacía mucho más veloz y menos aterrador. Aquel caballo acababa de salvarle la vida, y ahora Alice confiaba ciegamente en su instinto.

Cabalgaba desesperada, pues tenía en el pecho una terrible necesidad de llegar con Jasper. Sentía que algo no andaba bien y deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible. Su desesperación aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y ella aun no estaba en el Faro.

Cielo se detuvo bruscamente y Alice sintió más desesperación, si era posible. El caballo comenzó a relinchar con angustia y Alice escuchó que algo venia.

Se escuchaba el batir de un par de alas enormes y pronto se escuchó un gruñido que retumbó a lo largo y ancho de la espesura, helando la piel de Alice. Ambos se quedaron quietos, la mano de Alice directamente posada sobre el mango de su puñal y lista para sacarlo a la menor señal de peligro. Su corazón latía acelerado, como si supiera lo que le esperaba.

Sin previo aviso se escuchó un chillido estridente en el aire y algo tiró a Alice de su montura.

La princesa escuchó los relinchos agudos de Cielo Nocturno y cuando levantó la vista, un dragón pequeño atacaba a su fiel caballo. Alice sintió mucha ira, pues sabía que aquello se debía a la hechicera que había intentado destruirla en el Pantano de Minos.

Llevó la mano directamente a su espalda, tomó el arco y una flecha y las acomodó. Apuntó directo al centro de las alas del dragó y la soltó. Pero este se movió más rápido, elevando el vuelo y la flecha fue a clavarse en el cuello de Cielo Nocturno, el cual se desplomó en el suelo, sangrando de a borbotones.

Alice tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado, y cuando lo logró lágrimas de rabia se acumularon en sus ojos oscuros. Todo había sido un plan mañoso, y ella…. ella había caído como una idiota. Ella misma había asesinado a su fiel caballo.

Se acercó corriendo a él y le escuchó respirar con dificultad. Las motitas blancas de su pelaje se habían tornado de rojo carmesí, manchadas completamente de sangre.

Alice sollozó aterrada y acarició el cuello del animal, el cual agonizaba lentamente. La princesa podía adivinar el dolor en sus ojos negros, se le iba la vida y ella lo había provocado.

Escuchó sobre de sí un chillido similar a una risa y cuando miró, encontró al dragón ese, posado en una rama, mirándola de una manera que si sus ojos no fueran de serpiente ella juraría que se burlaba de ella. Lo observó con más atención. No tenía cuatro patas como los dragones que ella conocía, sino solo dos. Las alas eran idénticas a las de los dragones, membranosas, pero los serpentinos ojos eran rojos brillantes. Lo que más a impresionó fue el aguijón que tenía en la punta de la cola, similar al de un escorpión. Claramente no era un dragón, pero Alice no tenía ni idea de que podía llegar a ser.

Pero tampoco le importó demasiado, porque sentía una ira enorme contra aquella criatura.

Miró en los ojos de serpiente y aquella criatura le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Por un segundo parecía que se estuviesen retando con la mirada el uno al otro. Y de algún modo eso estaban haciendo. Alice pensaba furiosamente "Bien. Ven por mí. A ver qué pasa contigo."

En algún momento la criatura se lanzó sobre Alice, pero ella ya la esperaba con una flecha montada en el arco.

Cuando Alice vio venir sobre ella aquel monstruo soltó la flecha y esta fue a encajarse en la cola. Alice se agachó cuando el monstruo elevó nuevamente el vuelo, herido. Tomó la daga de su cinturón y se la lanzó, dando un certero golpe en el corazón.

El animal chilló desesperado y se desplomó desde lo alto, a unos escasos metros de Cielo Nocturno. Alice escuchó como el dragón respiraba con dificultad y se acercó con sigilo. El extraño dragón la miró con sus ojos carmesí y ella le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, hasta que aquellos orbes rojos se tornaron ambarinos y luego los cerró.

Alice sintió un escalofrío, pues los ojos de la criatura tuvieron el mismo color de los de la hechicera. En medio de su estupor recordó algo que había escuchado alguna vez debajo de aquella mesa en la que se escondía para escuchar las leyendas. En concreto recodó haber escuchado que existían unos animales de la familia de los dragones, pero muy inferiores. Los Wyverns, justo como el que tenía enfrente. También recordó que la sangre de estos era similar a la de los dragones en cuanto a magia, y que para controlar a las quimeras solo se conocían dos cosas que tenían la magia necesaria: el ala de hada… y la sangre de dragón.

Con una pequeña esperanza sacó de su pequeña maleta un frasco y sacó la daga del cuerpo del wyvern. Al instante brotó la sangre y ella dejó que se vertiera en el frasco. Cuando este estuvo lleno lo cerró y lo volvió a meter en la bolsa. Se acercó a Cielo Nocturno, a quien ya se le habían cristalizado los ojos. Suspiró y se levantó.

Se sentía mal por el caballo, pero ella debía seguir.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, se vio frente al mar de incertidumbre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

María observaba a la pequeña princesa con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Tenía la esperanza de que el wyvern la destruyera. Pero por supuesto que no, la niña tenía que asesinarlo. No conforme con eso, toma la sangre del wyvern, lo cual llevaría a destruir a su quimera y sacar de allí al príncipe.

No lo iba a permitir, por supuesto que no. Mucho menos si se trataba de Jasper, el que más le agradaba de todos.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo pronto, tenía que prevenirse. Claro que le sería difícil pasar el mar de incertidumbre, pero si lo lograba. Si tan solo lo lograba. ¡No! Jamás.

En su cueva tenía un plano del Bosque de la Noche… de su dominio. Y a través de él tenía registrados todos los hechizos que hacía. El Faro de la Locura y el Olvido no había culminado aun su hechizo. No entendía por qué, pero esta vez había tardado más. Pero justo ahora podía permitirse un abuso en sus poderes.

Poniendo una mano sobre el dibujo del Faro, conjuró algunas palabras y el Faro comenzó a iluminarse en el mapa con una luz purpurea. Cuando esta luz se apagó una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro.

Estaba hecho…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jasper miraba a través del cristal del Faro hacia el horizonte. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Alice, como estaría… Y si estaría cerca.

De pronto un dolor de cabeza lo atacó fuertemente. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabello en un vano intento de mitigar ese dolor. La vista se le nubló y cayó de rodillas, preso de aquel dolor insoportable.

Cuando el dolor desapareció, él levantó la vista. Miró a su alrededor y sintió una familiaridad con aquel lugar.

No recordaba a Alice…

No recordaba nada…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alice miró el Faro a lo lejos. Estaba anclado en una piedra que sobresalía del agua, a varios metros de la orilla. No estaba segura de que hacer, pero en ese momento solo deseaba llegar a su esposo.

Se acercó a la orilla y analizó la situación. No estaba demasiado lejos, y si brincaba por las rocas que dividían los dos lados del bosque, llegaría más cerca.

Así lo hizo. Aquellas rocas eran inestables, pero eso no la detuvo. Caminó por ellas y cuando estuvo a la altura del Faro, se preparó para saltar. Ella era buena saltando, mucho mejor que su hermana.

Encogió las piernas y se impulsó con los brazos. Al instante sintió como si volara. Llegaría al otro lado, eso era seguro…

Pero algo la jaló desde el fondo y fue a hundirse al mar.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tenía esa sensación de flotar en el agua. No se estaba ahogando, no. Pero tampoco respiraba y eso era demasiado extraño.

Parpadeó seguidamente intentando ver algo. Pero allí todo se veía de un color gris y borroso. Todo era confuso para ella en ese instante, pero en el pecho le nació una sensación extraña.

Pataleó intentando llegar a la superficie. Pero simplemente no llegaba, simplemente no avanzaba.

Miró a su alrededor y buscó impulsarse con sus brazos hacia el frente, en busca de la roca en la que estaba anclado el faro, pero no estaba segura si avanzaba o no.

Pronto comenzó a sentir mucha angustia. Mucha angustia, pues no sabía que pasaría de allí en adelante. ¿Jasper aun la recordaba? No estaba segura de ello. Tampoco sabía si lograría entrar en el Faro. No sabía que pasaría cuando salieran ambos de allí. No sabía nada de lo que les deparaba el destino y eso la angustiaba sobremanera.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba ni como saldría de allí. Si tan siquiera tuviese la certeza de algo. Aunque fuera una cosa pequeña.

Sintió un gran pesar al darse cuenta de que estaba en medio del mar, sin saber cómo es que no precisaba respirar en ese momento y sin saber a qué profundidad estaba ni como saldría de allí.

Por un momento tuvo miedo de aquella incertidumbre. Cada cosa que pensaba le traía esa sensación de que nunca sabría qué pasaría. Nunca sabría que le deparaba el destino. Nunca sabría como saldría cada cosa que planeara.

Y si no sabía que le deparaba, no sabría cual era una buena decisión y cual era una mala. Y no quería vivir así, sin saber cuando hacía un bien o un mal. No podía vivir así, con el destino de un reino en sus manos y sin saber si lo que decida beneficiaría o perjudicaría a su gente.

En algún momento, sus padres llegaron a su mente. Quienes llevaban el peso de un reino desde hacía años y lo hacían muy bien. Y ese pensamiento, fue su salvación…

_Ella se encontraba sentada junto a una de las puertas del palacio, jugando con una muñeca, cuando salieron su madre y su padre, tan absortos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la niña. _

— _Reneé, no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea formar alianza con Rosa Azul. Digo y si en lugar de mejorar, nos vamos a pique._

— _Charlie, amor… —la reina le habló con cariño—. Nunca podrás saber qué es lo que depara el destino. Si lo supiéramos, la vida sería mucho más aburrida._

— _Pero no solo se trata de nosotros, se trata del reino entero…_

_La reina sonrió y Alice escuchó con más atención._

— _Mi madre decía: Si ves una lucecita, síguela. Si te conduce al pantano, no te preocupes… ya saldrás de él. Pero si no la sigues toda la vida te mortificarás pensando ¿Acaso era esa mi estrella?_

_El rey sonrió entendiendo y se terminó aquella conversación. _

"_Si ves una lucecita, síguela…" _Eso era justo lo que ella había estado haciendo desde el momento en el que inició aquel viaje. Seguir la única y escasa luz de esperanza que había aparecido aquel día. Y hasta ese momento no le había importado lo que fuera a pasar, ¿Por qué ahora se detenía con esas preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta? Solo el tiempo y el destino lo dirían.

Al instante sintió como si se ahogara, como si el agua comenzara a entrar en sus pulmones. Pero a la vez vio algo venir hasta ella, un animal. Se asustó e intentó nadar fuera de su alcance, pero esta criatura se abalanzó directo a ella. Lo siguiente que supo era que se transportaba en su lomo, se trataba de un hipocampo.

El maravilloso animal la llevó hasta la superficie y ella se aferró a la primera roca que encontró. Subió lentamente y volteó a ver a su salvador. Solo le encontró la cabeza y sonrió, el animal emitió un sonido extraño y se perdió en el agua.

Fue entonces que Alice volteó y se encontró con la puerta del Faro de la Locura y el Olvido.

Ahora comenzaba lo peor…

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Llum Amagada descendió en las Colinas de la Avaricia. Bella quiso que aquel magnífico corcel le acompañara hasta el final, pero ya la había traído hasta allí. Lo demás le tocaba a ella.

— Hasta aquí te puedo traer.

Bella descendió del lomo y lo miró con agradecimiento.

— De verdad muchas gracias.

— No importa—dijo el pegaso tranquilamente—. Mucho cuidado con lo que sigue.

— ¿Qué sigue?

— No te puedo decir, suerte.

Él alzó el vuelo y se perdió en los aires, dejándola con el miedo ante lo que acababa de decir.

La princesa dio media vuelta y miró en sendero.

Comenzó a caminar a través de él. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba, pero su mano ya se encontraba sobre el mango de la espada.

Cuando el camino se hizo cuesta abajo, ella se emocionó, pues desde allí lograba ver la cueva. Aceleró el paso para llegar pronto, pero…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —se escuchó una voz femenina pero agresiva, seguida de un rugido de león que le heló la sangre.

Desde una roca alta, algo saltó y se plantó frente a ella. Se escuchó un segundo rugido y Bella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asimilar la criatura que tenía enfrente.

— Nadie pasa por aquí… —rugió—. Nadie…

Cuerpo de león, cabeza de mujer. Voz de mujer… pensamiento humano.

Se trataba de una ginoesfinge.

* * *

_****Klau sale con las manos en alto y una cara de mortificada que no puede con ella** De acuerdo, me rindo. Pero mi ultima peticion es que mi muerte sea rapida e indolora. Por favooooor!**_

_**Hola. Creo que no tengo cara para disculparme con todos ustedes, primero tardo desde el 5 de Diciembre en actualizar este fic ¡2 meses! ¡Que verguenza! Y para colmo sé que este capitulo no es nada alentador... En realidad creo que solo los hará odiar a María y odiarme a mi. Y sé que por ahi deben haber Rosemmett queriendo asesinarme y haciendo frente comun para venir a descuartizarme a mi casa. Y creanme que lo sientoooo! Yo tambien amo a Rose, pero esto tenia que pasar y mi musa tiene deseos de verme asesinada. **_

_**Y a quienes el capitulo pasado se enamoraron de Cielo Nocturno, lo siento tambien T_T pobrecito hermoso mio! Yo tambien lo amo, sepan que los caballos son mis animales preferidos en el universo, pero como vengo repitiendo... TENIA QUE PASAR!**_

_**Bueno en fin, me gustaría pedirles si no es demasiado para ustedes que se pasen por mis otros fics. Del ultimo capitulo a este han pasado muchos OS e incluso un Two-Shot que tengo por ahi. **_

_**Y me retiro a esperar las pedradas que se no tardan en llegar. Repito: Mi ultima voluntad es que mi muerte sea rapida e indolora. **_

_**Gracias a lady, Avril. G. M. Music, Rave LucianaCullenHale-Jaslice por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado. Y mas que nada a mi queridisima Sweetsugarhoney sin quien yo no estaria aqui y que me da verguenza pagarle con estos capitulos taaan... Dramaticos.  
**_

_**Me sentaré a esperar mi ejecucion... espero sus reviews avisandome del dia, hora y lugar. **_

_**Klau :S**_

_**PD. Si sobrevivo, el proximo capitulo sera mas alentador. I'm promiss (y puede que hasta haya sorpresas por ahi)**_


	15. Capitulo 14 El principio del Final

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a una musa que le fascina verme a punto de morir linchada xD D:**_

* * *

Capitulo 14.

Principio del Final

Bella jamás había pensado que aquellas criaturas existieran en verdad. La única representación de la ginoesfinge la había visto en las ilustraciones de un libro sobre la cultura egipcia, y en algunos de mitología donde los rasgos eran menos finos. Pero esta criatura era tan distinta, tenía una belleza salvaje y extraña. Se movía como una leona defendiendo a su cría, pero le miraba con ojos humanos e inteligentes.

El pelaje era de color amarillo un poco arenoso, la piel era de color olivo y un cabello negro y largo que he hacía pensar en la noche. Pero lo que más angustió a la princesa, fueron las garras enormes con las que podía partirla a la mitad de un solo zarpazo.

Se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin sacarle la vista de encima a la criatura que iba y venía, bloqueándole el paso. ¿Cómo le haría para burlar a aquel ser y llegar hasta Edward?

— ¿¡Qué esperáis para iros?! —rugió de pronto. Todo ese tiempo había estado esperando que la princesa se fuera corriendo, no esperaba que se quedara allí petrificada.

Bella se sintió asustada, pero en ese momento su miedo fue reemplazado por molestia y gritó con todo lo que su voz le daba.

— ¡No me iré!

Ella rugió y Bella se sintió pequeñita, pero no dejó que se mostrara ante los ojos de la criatura lo que estaba sintiendo. En lugar de encogerse, como habría sido su reacción natural, enderezó los hombros y se plantó frente a ella con firmeza. Desenvainó la espada y la sostuvo con más firmeza entre sus manos de lo que la había sostenido en el Pantano de Radamanthys, bajo los efectos de aquel hechizo de odio.

— No os permitiré el paso—dijo firmemente la esfinge, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros.

— ¿Eso es porque estas de parte de la hechicera? —le desafió Isabella alzando nuevamente la voz.

— Jamás… estaría de parte de esa desgraciada… —habló la criatura acariciando cada palabra de una manera extraña y suave—. Tampoco estoy en su contra, me es indiferente.

— Vives en su parte del bosque.

— Porque este es mi espacio. Yo soy de aquí. Este no es su bosque…—rugió nuevamente—. No me interesa lo que haya hecho esa hechicera, no es problema mío. Pero este es mi territorio y yo no permito que pase nadie por aquí.

Bella sintió desesperación ante esta postura tan neutral. Necesitaba alguien que la apoyara o alguien a quien tener que enfrentar. Necesitaba llegar a Edward. Esta criatura solo se lo estaba complicando demasiado.

— ¿Qué he de hacer para que me permitas pasar? —ofreció aun sin bajar la guardia.

— No veo razón por la cual necesitéis pasar—retrucó la esfinge, sin amedrentase ni un poco.

— Os daré lo que sea—desafió Bella con una mirada retadora.

— No existe nada que un ser tan inferior como tú, me pueda dar…

— Todos tenemos un precio—dijo ella molestándose de a poco.

— Eso es razonable. Todo depende de que me ofrezcas.

— Cualquier cosa—dijo Isabella sin pensarlo— ¡Cualquier cosa!

— ¿¡Tu hijo quizá!? —rugió la ginoesfinge. En ese instante Bella se echó hacia atrás de un respingo y apretó mas la espada entre sus manos, lastimándose un poco. Su hijo no, ¡jamás! —. Eso creí…—aquella criatura observó el comportamiento de la princesa con una extraña sonrisa felina—. Eres bastante valiente, pero me pregunto si eres lo suficientemente inteligente… —ante esa observación Isabella se ofendió un poco ¿Acaso esa criatura estaba insinuando que era tonta? —. Sí, hay algo que me podéis dar para que os permita pasar, pero tendréis que averiguarlo por ti misma.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó cautelosamente. Ya se estaba cansando de este juego.

— Escucha con atención… _Engarzadas las lagrimas de la luna, en los cabellos del sol. El océano se centra en su corazón. Brillo y fulgor… brillo y fulgor, colgando del río de vida, cubierto en calor._ Allí está tu respuesta. Dame lo que quiero.

¿Un acertijo? Eso era lo que menos se esperaba la princesa. Tendría que resolver el acertijo para saber el precio de la criatura que le cortaba el paso. ¡Y qué clase de acertijo! Envainó la espada y se paso una mano por la frente, apartándose los mechones castaños. Ahora veía el por qué del comentario sobre su inteligencia, para ella, ese acertijo no tenía absolutamente nada de sentido.

— Corre el tiempo—dijo la esfinge y Bella se asustó. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas.

Se suponía que era algo que ella tenía, así que pensó primero en eso… "_Engarzadas las lagrimas de la luna, en los cabellos del sol." _Eso no le daba muchas pistas, puesto que de tratarse de cabello, sería cabello rubio y ella no lo tenía así. "_El océano se centra en su corazón." _Tampoco le daba demasiado, no tenía idea de que podía tener un océano en el corazón. "_Brillo y fulgor… brillo y fulgor, colgando del río de vida, cubierto en calor." _El rio de vida… Si río se refería a un líquido, aquel líquido del que dependía completamente su existencia era su sangre. El río de la vida tenía que ser donde se concentraba el flujo más fuerte de sangre en su cuerpo. Su cuello…

Inmediatamente se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió en él la cadena de la que colgaba su medallón. "_Engarzadas las lagrimas de la luna, en los cabellos del sol. El océano se centra en su corazón."_ Su medallón era un sol de oro, con perlas engarzadas en los rayos. En el centro había un zafiro. Era el símbolo de Celosía… Su medallón, eso era lo que la esfinge quería… Su más preciado recuerdo era ese medallón. Aquella tarde que partió rumbo a Rosa Azul, su abuela Marisa se lo había entregado. Se lo regalaba, pues hacia muy buen juego con el vestido que llevaba, e Isabella se sintió complacida de aquel detalle. Cuando volvió de la fiesta, su querida abuela había fallecido.

Tomó entre sus dedos la cadena y tiró de ella hasta que la joya salió de entre sus ropas. Miró la figurilla que tenía entre sus manos con enorme nostalgia. No tenía la fortaleza para desprenderse del recuerdo más hermoso de su abuela.

— Otra cosa—susurró.

— Dijiste "Cualquier cosa" —le recordó la criatura con un medio rugido.

Entonces Isabella puso más atención en ella. Llevaba al cuello dos collares de oro de distintas formas. En la pata derecha llevaba tres brazaletes y en la izquierda otros dos. Todos de oro con joyas preciosas engarzadas.

— Ya tienes mucho oro. ¿Para qué quieres más?—preguntó la princesa desafiante.

— Porque lo quiero. Vos queréis pasar, yo quiero el oro. Es un trato justo.

Entonces Isabella comprendió el nombre de las colinas. Se les llamaba Colinas de la Avaricia, porque un ser, sumamente sabio, pero también sumamente avaro habitaba en ellas y las dominaba.

Estaba a punto de lanzársele con la espada para pasar por la fuerza, pues no pensaba deshacerse de su medallón, cuando recordó algo que le dijo una vez su abuela. _"El bienestar de un ser amado, siempre valdrá más que cualquier pieza de joyería. Quien no lo consideré así, peca de avaricia" _Y se dio cuenta que ella también estaba cayendo en el juego de la criatura.

— Está bien—dijo quitándose del cuello la joya y despidiéndose de él para siempre. Lo tomó por la cadena y lo extendió hasta la criatura. Esta levanto la garra derecha y con ella hizo retroceder la mano de la princesa.

— Has pasado la prueba—dijo apartándose del camino sin tomar el medallón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella confusa.

— Has dado el valor correcto a las cosas. Son pocos quienes lo hacen. El que intenta pasar por aquí, cuando ve que pido oro se niega a dármelo y me enfrenta. Todos mueren. Tú has sabido entender que el oro nunca valdrá más que aquello que amas y por lo que hoy vienes armada. Puedes pasar.

Y dicho esto, la esfinge trepó al pequeño risco desde el que había saltado y se perdió entre las rocas. Isabella se quedó muy sorprendida. Apretó contra su pecho el medallón de su abuela y volvió a colgárselo al cuello.

Caminó hasta la cueva, llena de una nueva energía. La energía de su corazón palpitante rebozando de emoción. A unos pocos metros de la entrada de la cueva, sintió un golpe y se fue de espaldas. Miro hacia arriba y encontró frente a ella al grifo. Era un animal enorme, más grande de lo que no había podido imaginar…

Y ahora estaban frente a frente…

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

La reina Suzanne y el Rey Edgar arribaron al palacio de Gardenia al caer la noche. Fueron recibidos por los reyes Carlisle y Esme de dicho reino y también por los reyes Reneé y Charlie de Celosía. No se esperaban encontrarlos allí.

Escucharon con atención las escasas noticias que había de la búsqueda de las princesas y después de cenar se retiraron a su alcoba a dormir. Más Suzanne no durmió. Sino que se asomo al balcón de la recamara y desde allí buscó la estrella. La encontró, más pequeña de lo que solía verla, por la distancia. Pero algo no andaba bien. Ante sus ojos la estrella que ya solo tenía la mitad de su fulgor natural, se desvaneció.

— ¡No! —gritó desesperada despertando a su esposo. Se dejó caer en el suelo llorando con enorme aflicción.

— Suzanne ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Suzanne!

— Se acabó… Se acabó… —murmuraba entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —la instó Edgar a hablar, a explicarle.

— La estrella ha desaparecido, Edgar. Se acabó, todo se acabó.

— Te refieres a que… nuestros hijos…—pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Ella solo asintió. No tuvo que preguntar nada más.

Años atrás, cuando el príncipe Jasper era solo un recién nacido, Suzanne le había explicado que en el cielo de Geranio existía una estrella que brillaba cuando el reino tenía heredero legítimo al trono. Que se apagaría si un día no existía ese heredero. Aquella estrella era parte de la magia que alguna vez había habitado en el reino mucho tiempo atrás. Si la estrella había desaparecido significaba que sus hijos estaban perdidos. Ambos.

Si se había apagado era porque Rosalie estaba muerta y Jasper… Jasper ya no era Jasper.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Alice caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta de madera y, exhalando un suspiro angustiado, la empujó preparándose para lo que fuera que podía encontrar allí. No salió nada… El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, frente a si solo veía una boca de lobo. Sintió gran temor pero al recordar que estaba a un paso de Jasper… de su Jasper, reunió el valor suficiente para entrar. Sus pasos resonaron en el lugar con un eco desagradable. Sentía que alguien vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tomo en sus manos el frasco en el que había reunido la sangre del Wyvern y caminó despacio, esperando cualquier cosa.

Llegó a las escaleras de caracol que tantas veces había visto en sus viajes a través del alma y comenzó a subirlas con gran temor. En cada paso sentía que algo demasiado grande, algo demasiado complejo se acercaba a ella. Siguió subiendo mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, como un corcel desbocado. Sentía pesar en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Continuó el ascenso hasta que encontró algo que le obstruía el paso, pero no era ninguna criatura maligna, no era ningún ser extraño… Había un espejo.

Alice miró el enorme marco de metal forjado que tenía enfrente. Era un objeto increíble, pero justo ahora lo que menos deseaba era tener aquella cosa de por medio. Para moverlo necesitaría mucha fuerza y ella no la tenía. ¿Cómo llegaría a Jasper sin saber cómo mover el espejo?

Miró su reflejo en él y comenzó a sentir cierto temor de lo que veía. No solo era su cabello, que ella misma había dejado tan corto tras el ataque de los kiwtchis. Si bien aquel cabello pequeño no era lo habitual en su mundo y en sus costumbres, no creía que se le viera tan mal, aunque extrañaría su larga trenza que le llegaba siempre por debajo de la cintura. Lo que la inquietaba al mirarse era ver a una Alice que ella no conocía, una Alice maligna.

Se miró en ese espejo y vio en sus ojos, en su mirada, en la media sonrisa que reflejaba, a una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que deseaba. A una mujer que no le importaba nadie más que ella. Nada más de lo que ella quería. ¿Realmente era ella? ¿Realmente se trataba de la misma Alice que había salido de Geranio días atrás? No podía ser así.

Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que había algo cambiado dentro de su ser desde aquel ultimo día de normalidad. Su vida había dado un giro radical, así que no era para menos. Su mundo entero se había visto cambiado en su contexto, en su realidad. Había despertado de una realidad en la que nunca hubiese pensado en la magia como algo cierto para encontrarse luchando contra dragones y hechiceros. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había cambiado tan de pronto su universo?

Volvió a ver el espejo y se encontró con la misma Alice déspota y malvada. Pero no podía ser ella, no podía… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Observó el marco, buscando alguna respuesta… La encontró. Sobre el metal forjado, estaba grabado con letras muy elaboradas "Ulls de l'anima"***** Ojos del alma. Si ese espejo reflejaba lo que había en su alma, significaba que lo que estaba viendo en su reflejo era completamente su interior. ¡Se aterró!

¿Ella era así? No podía ser. Nunca en su vida había pasado por encima de los demás. Había conseguido lo que deseaba cuidando siempre no hacer daño a otros. Había aceptado su matrimonio arreglado con un extraño por no hacerles daño a su padre y a su madre… _su matrimonio… _

Se había casado con la persona con quien deseaba casarse por un juego del destino. Ella lo quería, pero jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver. Mucho menos que se trataba de un príncipe de un reino tan grande y hermoso como Geranio. Cuando descubrió eso, su matrimonio arreglado dejo de ser una tortura necesaria, para convertirse en un destino maravilloso. Desde ese momento Jasper había sido todo para ella.

Si en ese momento estaba haciéndose todas esas preguntas, era por Jasper. Porque lo amaba, porque lo necesitaba y porque estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo a su lado. Pasaría _por encima de quien fuera necesario._

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se encontró de nuevo con esa imagen. Si, quizá era un poco egoísta, pero a veces es necesario serlo para lograr el bien de los demás. Y si era necesario convertirse en una persona egocéntrica para poder salvar a Jasper, lo haría sin dudarlo ni medio segundo.

Cuando fijo otra vez la vista en el espejo, se encontró a sí misma, como se conocía. Lo único distinto era el brillo de sus ojos, que demostraba la resolución de su corazón a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para salvar a su marido.

Entonces vio que el espejo se traslucía y le invitaba a pasar a través de él. Ella así lo hizo y logro pasar completamente bien y subió las escaleras que le quedaban casi corriendo. En la mano aun llevaba la sangre del wyvern y cuando llegó al final, se encontró con la quimera la cual se lanzó veloz y silenciosamente contra ella. Alice apretó fuertemente contra su pecho la sangre del wyvern y esta se encendió en luz…

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Al llegar la noche, Esme regresó a su alcoba antes que su esposo. Ahora tenía un pequeño secreto.

Había perseguido a través de los pasillos del castillo la luciérnaga sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, hasta que, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la torre Este del castillo. Allí donde habían encontrado a Bella inconsciente y a las otras dos princesas intentando ayudarla. Ninguna había sabido explicar qué hacían allí.

Y ahora ella se había encontrado allí, persiguiendo una luciérnaga. Dio media vuelta lista para regresar al palacio cuando sintió a sus espaldas un gran destello de una luz azul y dorada. Se volvió a ver y encontró con una pequeña silueta suspendida en el aire que despedía una luz intensa en azul y oro. Se quedó mirando maravillada… la criatura de luz se acercó poco a poco a ella y no supo si alejarse o acercarse. Deseaba hacer ambas.

Pronto tuvo a aquella pequeña criatura frente a sí, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hada. Sí, un hada como las de la mitología. Una pequeña mujer con el cabello negro y largo, con alas similares a las de una libélula, de color azul turquesa, y esa aura de luz maravillosa. Se quedó estupefacta, sin saber que hacer…

— Su Majestad, Esme de Gardenia. La Reina del Corazón Puro…—dijo aquella hada con reverencia marcada en la voz—. Mi nombre es Bree, Bree del Aire. Soy un hada del Bosque Oculto y preciso revelarle algunos secretos del mundo.

La reina no sabía que decir. Nunca había creído en la existencia de aquellos seres, mucho menos pensó que llegaría a ver uno tan de cerca, por lo que, ahora creía que estaba dormida, aun soñando, aun perdida en el limbo del inconsciente que sabe como aliviar el dolor del alma perdiendo la consciencia del cuerpo. Pero allí estaba frente a ella y estaba casi segura de que no se trataba de un sueño.

Esme caminó por su habitación en círculos, sin saber muy bien que hacía. Y entonces la llamó:

— Bree… Bree…

— Aquí estoy—dijo el hada desde el tocador. La reina fue a sentarse frente a él apenas la escuchó y se le quedo mirando un momento antes de decir:

— Cuéntame… Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dímelo ya.

— Usted y todo su reino están siendo víctimas de un engaño, su Majestad—dijo Bree con seguridad—. Sus altezas Emmett y Edward no están muertos…

Allí estaba nuevamente la luz de esperanza que amenazaba con destruirla. Cualquier resquicio de fe destruiría su corazón al momento de la desilusión. Pero ahora esa esperanza parecía real, parecía tangible, si es que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala broma y había perdido la cordura por el dolor de su pérdida.

— ¿Qué dices? —su voz sonó como un suspiro ahogado.

— Majestad, sé que es imposible de creer. Pero es la realidad, usted está siendo parte de un engaño, un engaño manejado desde muchos años atrás por la hechicera María. Vuestros hijos están prisioneros en el Bosque Oculto, bajo la custodia de distintas criaturas.

Esme quería creer, pero a la vez no quería.

— No… es imposible. Ellos no están allí. Ellos están muertos, yo misma he velado sus cuerpos toda una noche—dijo levantándose y dando la espalda al hada.

— Majestad, aquellos cuerpos no eran más que un conjuro, una ilusión. Parte también del engaño. Créame Majestad, sus hijos no están muertos.

— No… —sollozó la reina llevándose sus manos a la cara—. No es posible, no es lógico, no es real.

— Es complicado de creer, pero es real. La realidad no es como todos creen.

— ¿Y donde están mis nueras? —preguntó angustiada la soberana.

— Ellas se encuentran en el Bosque Oculto, intentando rescatarles. Es una misión difícil, pero estoy segura de que lo lograrán—dijo Bree.

— ¿Ellas? ¿Por qué ellas? —sollozó Esme.

— El Bosque no permite el paso a nadie que no sean mujeres o niños de Sangre Real. A un caballero, ni a una doncella le hubiese permitido el paso. Solo ellas pueden realizar esta travesía. Además, el amor que le profesan a sus esposos las ayudará a librar todos los obstáculos.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? ¿Por qué Suzanne o Reneé no saben nada? ¿Por qué a mí?

— Su Majestad Reneé es una persona demasiado escéptica, ella no me hubiera siquiera escuchado. Y su Majestad Suzanne sabe todo—respondió Bree.

— ¿Suzanne lo sabe?

— Ella misma ha incursionado en el Bosque Oculto en su juventud. Conoce muchos de los secretos de ese bosque. Ella misma ha conocido a la hechicera María antes.

— ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?

— Su Majestad, de no escucharlo de mi, prueba viviente de la existencia de este Bosque y la Magia ¿Habría creído en las palabras que ahora le dirijo, viniendo de un ser humano como usted?

Esme comprendió lo que le decía el hada. No, no habría creído a nadie que le dijera lo mismo. Recordó la noche del velorio, cuando el pequeño Nahuel le había dicho con otras palabras lo mismo que había venido a decirle el hada y ella había creído que se trataba de fantasías infantiles de una mente inocente influenciada por los cuentos. Realmente si Bree no hubiera venido a decírselo, ella no lo habría creído.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Se sentía sumamente ligera, como si algo que estorbaba hubiera desaparecido. Se sentía humo, se sentía incorpórea. Estaba en un lugar de blanco completamente y no veía nada más. Allí, entre la niebla densa y luminosa lograba distinguir el mundo que dejaba.

Veía el pantano, allí donde su cuerpo yacía en el fondo del fango, ya sin vida, ya sin nada.

Veía su reino, su amado Geranio, allí donde había crecido, jugando con su hermano, rebelándose contra las costumbres establecidas que limitaban tanto a la mujer, y que no volvería a ver el color anaranjado rojizo de las flores por las que llevaba ese nombre su reino, plagando de color y vida el jardín real cada primavera.

Vio Gardenia, allí donde había pasado sus días de casada, al lado del hombre que tanto amaba, demostrándole con cada beso, con cada caricia y cada gesto cuanto su corazón estaría dispuesto a dar por él.

Vio en el balcón de una habitación del palacio, a su madre, su madre que le había dado cariño y paciencia desde que había nacido. Su madre que daría todo por ella, a la que amaba tanto y que dejaba sola. La vio llorando.

Vio el Claro de la Flor de Fuego, allí donde se encontraba atrapado su amado Emmett, el hombre que más había amado en la vida, el único al que había amado. Aquel que le había hecho sentir más amada y dichosa que nunca, con quien conoció todas las caras del matrimonio, quien le demostró que el amor es loco y arrebatado, pero que por eso… solo por eso, vale la pena amar. Y a quien le había fallado.

Vio el Faro de la Locura y el Olvido, allí donde se encontraba atrapado su hermano, su querido hermano…

Su hermano había sido su fuerza desde pequeña. Ese niño grande que la cuidaba tanto y que la había aceptado desde el primer momento. Ese niño al que le daba la mano y echaban a correr juntos escapando de la jauría de perros de caza cuando los molestaban. Que le enseñó a trepar manzanos y a cabalgar. A ir de cacería, a acampar, a cuidarse a sí misma. El joven que la cuidaba desde la esquina de los salones cuando iban a bailes y fiestas, solo para asegurarse de que nadie se le acercaría de mas. El que la había enseñado a vivir… A cuidarse pero tomar riesgos, a caer pero siempre levantarse, a llorar pero secarse los ojos y seguir, a _ser fuerte para que nadie te derrote, noble para que nadie te humille y tú misma para que nadie te olvide _en palabras del propio Jasper. Su hermano le había enseñado todo. Lo que era ahora, en gran parte era gracias a Jasper. Y en ese momento recordó una de las cosas que él decía mucho cuando eran niños.

Cuando ella intentaba trepar un manzano y comenzaba a cansarse y a caer, solía sollozar _"Jazz, ya no puedo"_ y él le contestaba desde unas ramas más arriba _"Prohibido rendirse, Rose. ¡Prohibido! Respira hondo y ¡sigue!" _

— ¡Prohibido Rendirse! —Se dijo a sí misma en ese estado extraño, cerrando los ojos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a su mundo. —¡PROHIBIDO RENDIRSE! —Gritó, aunque su grito sonó como un eco extraño y poderoso.

Comenzó a sentir como su ser incorpóreo comenzaba a pesar, cada vez pesaba más y más. Sintió su cuerpo de nuevo, se sintió viva. Sus manos, sus piernas… su rostro.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando había dejado el mundo momentos atrás, con sus piernas atrapadas en la constricción de la Naga que la miraba desde el fondo del pantano, con una mueca complacida en su diabólico rostro. El dolor en sus piernas era latente, fuerte… ¡agónico! Sin embargo se volvió a prohibir rendirse.

Tomó la espada de su cinturón con un movimiento que le costó mucho esfuerzo, pues la presión del agua se negaba a dejarle moverse. La apretó entre sus manos con fuerza y se encogió solo lo suficiente para alcanzar sus piernas y con un movimiento veloz, pasó el filo de su espada por la piel de la Naga. Escuchó un chillido agudo y penetrante y, al instante, sintió que la presión en sus piernas se aliviaba.

Miró hacia abajo y vio sus piernas liberadas. No se detuvo a ver la mueca de odio de la naga, ni a esperar el que se lanzará contra ella. Pataleó lo más fuerte que pudo, lo más veloz, deseando llegar a la superficie. Escuchó un rumor sordo detrás de ella y supo que la criatura la perseguía. No tenía mucha oportunidad de burlarla, porque la presión le impedía nadar bien. Se sintió desesperada y pidió al Cielo y a todos los Ángeles un milagro que la salvara de esta situación. Ya no tenía aire en los pulmones.

Sintió presión en una de sus botas… la naga la había alcanzado y tiraba de su pie para traerla de nuevo hacia el fondo. Cerró los ojos…

…

…

…

Solo escuchó el sonido de algo grande cortando el agua y enseguida el chillido asustado de la naga. Al instante siguiente sintió algo duro estrellarse contra su abdomen de una manera suave. Se aferró a aquella cosa como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sintió como era arrastrada a través del agua, pero no supo definir hacia donde hasta que sintió el aire fresco en sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, aliviada y angustiada a la vez. Lo que descubrió no fue lo más natural, pero sin duda fue algo que la alegró enormemente. Se encontraba en una rama alta de un enorme árbol, pero no era un árbol común y corriente. Era un árbol que se movía.

Buscó el rostro de aquella criatura, un Triant, un árbol viviente, eterno amigo de la magia blanca y ayudante de los viajeros.

Encontró aquel rostro grabado en medio del tronco, justo a un lado de la rama en la que se encontraba e inmediatamente se dirigió a él.

— Muchas gracias.

— No hay de que—respondió el árbol. Tenía una voz rasposa, similar a la madera no pulida rozándose entre sí—. ¿Qué hacías allí sola?

— Voy camino al Claro de la Flor de Fuego.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer allí? —preguntó el Triant sorprendido.

— Rescataré a mi esposo—dijo con convicción—. María lo tiene prisionero en ese lugar.

— ¿Piensas enfrentarte a la hechicera?

— Si.

— Te llevaré lo más cerca del claro que pueda. Espero que lo logres—fue lo único que dijo.

— Gracias, de nuevo.

Viajar en la copa de un árbol viviente es algo que no se puede describir. Era como ir en el carruaje, con la cabeza asomada por la ventana. Sentía el aire liberador en su rostro y agradecía a todos los cielos el haber salido del pantano. Respiraba profundamente, llenándose de la gozosa y maravillosa sensación de estar viva, de respirar…

Poco a poco el lugar se volvía de nuevo verde y colorido, dejando atrás el monocromo gris del pantano. Se estaban acercando a su objetivo. Ya podía ver el color verde limón y las flores rojas y anaranjadas del enorme arbusto de Llama Viva. De pronto el Triant se detuvo y comenzó a bajar la rama en la que estaba hasta que ella pudo saltar al suelo.

— Hasta aquí llego.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad.

— Te deseo muchísima suerte—dijo el árbol—. Espero que logres lo que te propones.

— Gracias.

El Triant se dio media vuelta y se fue, perdiéndose entre los demás arboles que había allí. Rosalie contempló su desaparición. Cuando se hubo perdido entre los árboles, ella se volteó y contempló la muralla de plantas frente a la que estaba. En el cielo vio un ala del dragón al que debía enfrentarse.

Respiró hondo tomando el valor que se le estaba escapando… Después de todo, había llegado.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Bella sintió una gran angustia al hallarse frente a aquella criatura, pero no dejo que su temor la hiciera rendirse, sino le dio nuevo valor. Empuñó su espada y se levantó rápidamente, apuntando al enorme grifo con ella. Se paró firmemente y se quedo mirando al animal.

El grifo emitió un chillido que le perforó los oídos en un dolor punzante. Ella cerró los ojos intentando ignorar el sonido. El grifo se levantó en dos patas, aun emitiendo su lamento y batió las alas, en una clara advertencia de que se alejase de allí.

Ese gesto le recordó a Bella la actitud de algunos animales del palacio cuando tenían crías. Le recordó a una de sus perras más leales, una perrita blanca de pelaje suave y que siempre fue muy cariñosa con ella y que, sin embargo, le tiró una buena mordida en cierta ocasión que se acercó demasiado a su camada de cachorros recién nacidos.

Entonces recordó aquello que había visto noches atrás, después de haber compartido un pequeño y extraño momento con su esposo. El nido…

Levantó la vista y se encontró el grifo que la miraba fijamente. Envainó la espada y miro en los ojos de aquella criatura. Aquellos ojos que, si bien, no eran muy humanos, aun así eran tan transparentes y tan inteligentes como los de uno. No se trataba de una inteligencia humana, clara; sino de una inteligencia pura, como la que emanan los caballos, como las de los ojos del perro fiel, así eran esos ojos ambarinos que la miraban atentamente.

Isabella miró en ellos y perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y el lugar. Algo había en aquella criatura que la inquietaba, pero no de una manera tenebrosa. Algo removía en el inquieto corazón de la princesa, que le provocaba una gran tranquilidad. Imagino que, después de todo, no tendría que penetrar a la fuerza en la cueva.

Su mano se poso suavemente en su vientre a la vez que la criatura extendía un ala para cubrir con ella encima de la cueva y rozar suavemente su nido. Entre ambas había entendimiento, un entendimiento silencioso, pero que iba más allá del humano. Era un entendimiento natural, instintivo, de dos seres que cuidan la llegada al mundo de una nueva vida.

— Debo pasar—susurró Isabella en medio de aquel silencio embelesador—. Debo ir por él… por favor.

La criatura se acercó a ella lentamente y agachó la cabeza. Bella levanto su mano y tocó la cabeza de aquella criatura, las plumas tenían una suavidad semejante a la seda, la tranquilidad y sabiduría que emanaba eran una combinación exquisita. La grifo le animó a acariciar su cabeza, restregándose contra su mano e Isabella no pudo resistirse a aquello.

Unos momentos de paz, lo único que no había tenido la princesa desde el día en que ingresó a ese Bosque, desde el día que la hechicera le arrebató a su marido. Eso era lo que estaba teniendo en el momento que ella pensó más complicado del viaje.

La grifo extendió sus alas y elevó el vuelo, bajando en picada por un lado de la montaña, dejándole el camino completamente libre a Bella.

Ella observó sorprendida la acción de la criatura y después observó el paso, el paso a su marido, a su gran amor. Le dejaba el camino libre, le permitía entrar a recuperarle. ¿Por qué?

Intrigada se asomó a la orilla de aquel acantilado y le busco. Lo que vio podría haber sido la prueba más grande de la existencia de los sentimientos animales. Allá abajo, en un peñasco que sobresalía del barranco, vio a la grifo junto al cuerpo inerte y mucho más grande de otro grifo. La hembra se acercó y restregó su cabeza contra el costado de aquel grifo, emitió un sonido bajo y triste que le estrujó el corazón.

Se levantó al entender la razón que tenia la criatura para dejarle el paso. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo para recuperar el valor. Comenzó a caminar hasta la cueva. Encontrándose en la entrada se detuvo y puso su mano en su vientre. Había llegado, había llegado hasta él.

Se introdujo en la oscuridad de la Cueva de la Soledad. Miró a través de las sombras hasta que distinguió una silueta. Se acercó poco a poco a él, con la emoción vibrando en su corazón.

— Edward… —susurró cuando pudo distinguirlo.

— Bella—dijo él levantando la cabeza. Cuando la vio se dio cuenta de cuánto le había hecho falta, de cuanto la había extrañado. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él lleno su rostro de besos mientras lagrimas de emoción corrían por los ojos de ambos. Por fin estaban juntos, por fin estaban reunidos.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

— Si, si, mi amor. Estamos bien, muy bien. Pero debemos irnos ahora de aquí—la princesa se levantó, pero Edward no le siguió, cosa que la sorprendió a más no poder—. ¿Edward? Edward, debemos irnos de aquí, ya. ¿Por qué no vienes? —preguntó angustiada de que estuviese herido.

No estaba herido, al menos no del cuerpo. Pero en el alma tenía muy grabado aun el hechizo de la cueva. El hechizo que de algún modo lo mantenía atado a ese lugar, pues aunque en ese momento tuviera el paso libre hacia la libertad, su espíritu se había reducido a nada. Su valentía característica se había hecho polvo. ¿De qué servía luchar?

— ¿De qué sirve luchar ya, Bella?

— ¿Qué?

— Si, ¿de qué sirve luchar ahora? No hay manera de que podamos vencer, no contra la hechicera. Es demasiado poder para nosotros, somos simples humanos. Ella tiene toda la facilidad de hacernos trizas en cualquier momento. Cualquier segundo, cualquier descuido por nuestra parte, podría significar la muerte. Perderte a ti, a nuestro hijo. No quiero luchar ya.

La princesa escuchó las palabras de su consorte sin poder creérselas. ¿Ese hombre que replicaba de su suerte, que estaba ya rendido, acabado era realmente su Edward? ¿Aquel a quien siempre había reconocido por su valor, por su entereza? ¿Se trataba del mismo Edward que tenía enfrente?

— Edward, escúchame y escúchame con toda atención. Yo no vine aquí para rendirme. Yo vine aquí para rescatarte y es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento. No quiero quedarme aquí ¿Crees que es un buen lugar para que nazca nuestro hijo? ¿Te parece un lugar digno para que una dama dé a luz? No lo es Edward. Y aunque ella tenga demasiado poder y nosotros nada, aunque sea una gran posibilidad perder la vida, aunque estoy arriesgando todo, voy a luchar. Pero no quiero sentir que lo estoy haciendo en vano, lo hago por amor. Porque te amo, porque eres todo para mí. ¿Quieres tomar mi mano? ¿Quieres que viajemos a través de la oscuridad juntos? Yo no me rendiré, Edward. Lucharé por lo que amo y te amo a ti. _Prefiero morir de pie, que vivir una vida de rodillas._

Las palabras de la princesa despertaron en el heredero de Gardenia una fuerza implacable. Su valentía regresó a él motivado por las palabras de su esposa, pues aquel espíritu que la princesa había desarrollado durante el viaje era casi contagioso. La ferocidad y el fervor de sus palabras despertaron en él su fortaleza adormecida por el hechizo. Cuando el corazón es fuerte, la magia no tiene el poder de aplacarlo. La fuerza del corazón siempre será más fuerte que la magia, era una ley que María había olvidado.

El príncipe se levantó del suelo con la energía recuperada y miro a los ojos a su mujer quien seguía emocionada por sus propias palabras. A veces uno no puede darse cuenta de todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer hasta ponerlo en palabras. Cuando eso ocurre el corazón late desbocado, como si sintiera el poder de todas y cada una de esas palabras.

— Gracias mi amor—dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Me has devuelto todo.

— Vámonos de aquí—dijo ella tomando su mano.

Con las manos entrelazadas se acercaron a la boca de la cueva, listos para luchar por lo que fuera, por su libertad.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

Rosalie se acercó cautelosamente hasta estar a escasos dos metros de la muralla de planta. Quiso acariciar los pétalos rojos de aquella misteriosa flor, pero era consciente de lo que ocasionaría de ser así. Sin embargo, esa flor tenía una apariencia tan suave que invitaba a tocarla, sus pétalos tenían la apariencia del terciopelo, su color era hipnótico, toda la flor invitaba a tocarla, a acariciarla. Esa era la trampa de la flor Llama Viva.

La princesa tomó en sus manos el frasquito que Natasha le había entregado, el veneno de quimera que le permitiría abrirse paso a través de la planta. Lo apretó contra su pecho y suspiro profundo. Era el momento de la verdad.

Se deslizó por la abertura que había visto noches atrás y a través de la cual se había deslizado ya, pero en forma incorpórea. Le fue más complicado atravesarla que aquellas noches, pero su cuerpo cabía perfectamente en aquel hueco. Cuando estuvo dentro se tomó un segundo para respirar, antes de divisar a su amado príncipe tendido en el suelo, tal como había estado en aquellas noches.

Se acercó a él con pasos suaves, hasta estar a su lado. Entonces se inclinó y puso su suave mano en la mejilla de Emmett, quien dormía. Al instante él abrió los ojos alerta, temiendo que se tratara de la hechicera, entonces la vio…

— ¿Rose? —su nombre fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Se incorporó a medias pues su cuerpo estaba cansado, o más bien era el reflejo de su mente.

— Sí, soy yo—dijo Rosalie mientras él la estrechaba en sus fuertes brazos. Entonces ella se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas en su pecho. Lagrimas que unían todos los sentimientos que se había tragado durante esos días, el miedo de perderlo, la impotencia ante el poder de la hechicera, la incertidumbre de aventurarse por primera vez en años en el bosque para enfrentar a esa mujer tan poderosa, el terror de haber estado a punto de perder la vida y la emoción de haber logrado llegar. Por fin podía soltar todo, pues estaba con la única persona que no la juzgaba sin antes conocer sus razones, con la única persona que había logrado hacerla sentir querida y completa, con la única persona que le ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

— No llores, mi flor—le dijo Emmett al ver que el llanto de la princesa se prolongaba demasiado—. No llores por favor—suplicó.

— Estoy bien—dijo ella intentando controlarse. Se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y levanto en rostro para mirar en sus ojos grises—. Estoy bien, pero debemos irnos de aquí.

— De acuerdo, Rose—le dijo él tratando de sonreír. Entonces miró en el cielo y sintió gran angustia al ver al dragón—. ¿Cómo haremos eso? —pregunto dejando asomar un temblor a su voz. Ella le mostró el frasco y le dijo:

— Con esto podemos abrirnos camino a través de la planta sin encenderla.

Rosalie se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Abrió el frasco con cuidado y vacio en contenido en su mano. Las plantas parecieron estremecerse, aunque bien podría haber sido un truco de su mente. Ella comenzó a tocar el arbusto enorme con la mano que había bañado con el veneno y, poco a poco, la planta fue marchitándose y cayendo en pedazos al tacto de la princesa. Ella seguía abriéndose paso hasta que quedo un hueco lo suficientemente grande para salir los dos de allí. Emmett no podía creer lo que veía.

— Listo—le dijo ella—. Vámonos de aquí.

Entonces, como si hubiera comprendido sus palabras, el dragón rugió fuertemente en el cielo y lanzó una bocanada de fuego hasta el claro.

La princesa cubrió a ambos con su escudo antes de que llegara la llamarada, justo a tiempo para evitar su calcinación. Empuñó la espada con fuerza y se irguió, poco dispuesta a dejarse vencer por aquella criatura… Había enfrentado el temor a la muerte, la quimera que María le había enviado, su propia ira que podría haberla autodestruido, la naga que casi la asesinaba… Y había salido victoriosa. No se iba a dejar vencer en ese momento.

Emmett nunca había visto tal combinación de valor y desafío en su joven esposa. Aquella imagen de ella, erguida, orgullosa y poco dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer, quedó grabada en su memoria como el momento más importante de su vida.

Al parecer el dragón respondió al desafío, descendió en picada directamente al claro, en una clara posición de ataque. Emmett no supo qué hacer en ese instante, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie ¿Cómo proteger a su princesa? ¿Cómo evitar que le hiciera el mínimo daño? ¿Cómo? Solo vio venir al enorme reptil y cerró los ojos, incapaz de hacer algo más.

Rosalie se cubrió y protegió a su esposo con el escudo cuando vio venir una nueva llamarada. Emmett abrió los ojos, solo para ver a su esposa sosteniendo el escudo valientemente mientras el fuego se desviaba hacia dos lados sin siquiera rozarlos.

El fuego dejo de fluir un momento después, pero el dragón no había detenido su picado, venia directo hacia ellos, con intenciones claras de usar colmillos y garras. Rosalie empuñó con más fuerza la espada y movió el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, con el escudo. Levanto la espada y esperó. El dragón no tardó en llegar, al instante ella se inclinó, dejando que la espada se clavara en el cuello del animal.

Este rugió de dolor y volvió a elevarse, pero la princesa se colgó de su cuello y se elevó con él. Emmett intentó detenerla, por dos segundos no lo logró. El dragón se sacudía intentando quitarse a Rose como quien intenta quitarse de encima una mosca, pero la heredera se aferró valientemente de su cuello y cuando logró algo de estabilidad, tomo la espada con ambas manos y la clavo directamente al cuello de la criatura, poco debajo de la cabeza.

Un rugido estridente de dolor inundó los aires, luego el dragón comenzó a caer, muerto. Rosalie se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la criatura antes de caer. Fueron cayendo a una velocidad poco creíble, hasta que tocó el suelo, cayendo un par de metros fuera del Claro de la Flor de Fuego. Emmett vio caer al animal, sintiendo la desesperación por saber si su mujer estaba bien. El miedo lo invadió y se fue acercando a la entrada que Rose había abierto. Salió y se acercó al cuerpo del enorme lagarto. No veía a Rosalie por ningún lado. Comenzó a pensar lo peor cuando vio que el ala de aquella criatura aun se movía. Entonces Rosalie salió de allí.

— ¡Rose!—dijo dejando atrás la angustia. Ella se encontraba pálida, pero su rostro lucía una gran sonrisa. Lo había logrado, había vencido a una criatura mil veces más grande y fuerte que ella.

Corrió a los brazos de Emmett, como si n hubiera mañana y se lanzó a ellos. Emmett acarició su cabello y levanto su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

— Gracias—susurró quedamente. Los ojos grises de él evidenciaban una enorme sorpresa, mezclada con eterno agradecimiento.

— Tenía que hacerlo—dijo ella abrazándolo aun más fuerte—. No iba a permitir que te arrebataran de mí. Eres mío.

— Y tu mía—concluyo él.

҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉◊҉

La quimera cayo retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor a solo dos metros de ella. Alice vio como la luz en el frasco se hacía cada vez más potente. Cada vez brillaba más y más. Tenía un color rosa violáceo y en su mano se sentía cálida.

Alice caminó poco a poco hasta la quimera, la cual se seguía retorciendo en el suelo. La sangre fue perdiendo su brillo poco a poco mientras la quimera dejaba de chillar de dolor. La princesa temió que le volviera a atacar y deseo que la sangre del wyvern siguiera encendiendo, pero no fue así.

Sin embargo, la criatura no intento volver a atacarla, sino que se le quedo mirando en silencio. Alice miró en esos ojos rojos y sin pupilas. Sabía que la criatura no la miraba, pues no era posible, empero al clavar en ella sus ojos ciegos, la morocha pudo sentir que había algo que intentaba transmitirle.

Intentó por todos los medios entender aquello que la quimera intentaba decirle, y en su pecho comenzó a sentir una necesidad ardiente, extraña y aterradora. Necesidad de morir, de morir pronto, de morir ya. Entonces llevó una mano a su corazón, intentando comprender que le ocurría, hasta que una luz de entendimiento la iluminó. La quimera desea morir.

Tomó en sus manos su daga, deseando no equivocarse y se acercó a la quimera. Aquella solo se echó en el suelo y apoyo la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras. En el instante en el que las rojas pupilas fueron cubiertas por unos parpados rojos, la princesa le clavó la daga en el medio de las membranosas alas.

Se escucho un chillido estridente que le heló los huesos y después, el eco pareció suspirar un "gracias". La quimera había muerto.

Alice se sentía atónita por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Sería posible que hubiera sido tan fácil? Al parecer sí.

Miró la puerta del faro, estaba a un paso, a un solo paso de llegar a su Jasper, de salvarlo, de tenerlo de nuevo con ella. Estaba a un paso de recuperar a su gran amor. Estaba a un solo paso de tenerlo en sus brazos, de estar en sus brazos… y tenía miedo de darlo.

Tenía miedo de abrir esa puerta, no sabía por qué, no sabía lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, solo sabía que quería ver a su esposo de nuevo, pero que su mano temblaba al acercarse un poco más para abrir la puerta.

Respiró profundamente y empujó la madera. Se encontró con el conocido escenario que ya había visto más veces. Escudriño en el lugar hasta que dio con la figura alta de su esposo, mirando a través del cristal hacia el mar.

— Jasper—lo llamó.

Cuando él volteó, cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella, cuando él vio esos ojos castaños, casi negros rebosantes de esperanza, cuando ella vio sus ojos azules tristes y carentes del brillo que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Como el de esa estrella enorme que reinaba el cielo de Geranio, pasó algo. Algo que ella no esperaba…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

Entonces los ojos de Alice se llenaron de amargas lágrimas. Jasper ya no la recordaba…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya se lo que van a decir, ¿como digo una cosa en el Tumblr y en el capitulo otra? Pues ese fue mi juego desde el principio xD No se pueden quejar, he arreglado casi todo. Bueno como veran este es el principio de lo que sera el fin, osea, ya casi se acaba este fic :'( Pero no se preocupen, seguire escribiendo por aqui, el dia que deje de escribir dejare de existir.**_

_**En fin, sobre las actualizaciones primero será Dos Vidas un Mismo Amor, o Vivir una Nueva Vida. Despues de eso y dependiendo de lo que diga la musa sera Amor de Pelicula. El punto es que estare actualizando por aqui la semana entrante o la que sigue.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los que comentan y a los que no. A Lulú (sweetsugarhoney) por estar siempre ali Te quiero hermosa y a Chris que se que lee aunque no comenta xD y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer un poco de las locuras que maquina mi mente.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Arigato 3**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
